The Siren's Call
by bigBEARwarrior
Summary: Peeta asked me once,"What is the worst thing they do?" I paused as flashbacks of the people I loved, died before me eyes. I said sadly, "They change you into a monster. And when you look around in guilt, everyone can see what you've become. That's how I was named The Siren." "How do you deal with it?" I smile, "Friendship. Gale, Annie, Finn and you keep me alive.
1. Chapter 1

I stared out the window at dawn, which held one of the top views of the ocean in District 4. Studying the waves crashing into the shore brought a certain calmness. Peace. Happiness. Unlike my miserable life. Sometimes I wished I could be just be a dolphin.

I sighed as I looked back to see Annie curled up in the fiddle position as she mumbled in her sleep. I guess Annie had worn some of herself on me. To make me into a dreamer that she once exemplified as a child. Glancing back to the window, I remembered that I had seen the dolphins once when I was eight. Thinking of that age brought back another memory. One that I wasn't so fond of, and yet, it was the best thing that ever happened to me.

Annie Cresta and I were very close friends from a young age, so close in fact people would have accepted us to be sisters if not for the physical and personal differences. While Annie had long, wavy dark brownhair and amazing sea-green eyes, I had long straight fiery red hair and blues eyes deeper than sea. As children Annie was always the more reserved, shy, naive, forgiving dreamer whereas I was a outgoing troublemaker that lacked patience and wasn't forgiving if betrayed. Somehow we worked to keep each other in check. I think the only other thing we had in common with each other was that we both didn't know how to swim.

I could remember that summer day when we decided to meet up to our normal hangout by the beach. _The hot sand was blaring under my bare feet and the smell of the sea-salted air began to blow to the shore as I reach closer to our destination. Even though I dared not to go pass knee deep into the ocean, i couldn't help love it. I really did wish I could swim, swim with the dolphins I saw with my father that year, but I was too scared to even attempt it. _

_Creeping up to the shoreline, I noticed Annie's usual sewing needle, thread and small collected shells she would use to decorate hers, but mostly my clothes were in a pile, but there was no Annie. Scanning around the beach in fear I noticed there were two kids on the dock by the fishermen's row boats. My lips pressed together knowing kids went allowed to use their stuff. Period. After all those boats and equipment, which are hard to come by, were used to keep us alive in this district. _

_Taking a couple steps closer, I recognized the boy standing on the dock untying the rope that held a boat. It was Erving Waters. The annoying boy that always had a crush on Annie. My blue eyes glanced over to see who the other person he was with, but to my surprise I didn't see anyone else on the old dock. Instead I realized the boat he had just released had a small person inside it. I squinted my eyes to see who the second idiot was that was dumb enough to go out their alone. Maybe it was Gannet Murdock. He's was one of his friends that would do anything to get attention. _

_With the sun gleaning down, I placed my hands over my eyes to notice the person had peep up over the side of the boat. They had long brown hair and eyes that had reflected the same color as the water they were surround in. Annie! _

_Annie waved to me from the boat and my stomach dropped. I subtle waved back in shock and was trying to figure out how to get her back to the dock. Maybe the rope was still there? I quickly sprint as fast as I could to the dock and to see Erving smiling and watching Annie float away. "What the hell are you doing?" I ask out outraged. _

_Erving too caught up in his amusement jump at the sound of my voice. He shrunk under my glare as he said innocently, "Annie said she wanted to be in the ocean, but couldn't swim. So I offered the idea to let her go in the boat. She's safe and happy."_

_I glanced around the dock to see the rope to pull her in was now floating on the watery surface. With my temper rising I said, "You let the rope go?" _

_He gave me a look of being offend and said cocky, "I'm not that stupid to let the rope go, I have it lying on the floor…." He glanced down to the floor to see the rope had fallen into the water. He said hopefully, "She could always row with the oars." _

_I was about to shove him into the ocean until I noticed two oars lying on the floor of the dock. I grabbed him by the shirt as I yanked him over the oars. I hissed in annoyance, "You mean these oars, idiot." Annie was now further out into the bay and I turned to face him, "The only thing your good at is making things worse than it has to be. So why don't you make yourself useful and leave."_

_I stormed off the dock and aligned myself across from where Annie was floating. I yelled, "Annie pull in the rope." Annie nodded her head and I could tell she was scared by her wide eyes._

_I asked, "Can you throw the rope as close as you can to me?" _

_Annie threw it pretty far, but not at a distance I could reach especially when I was slowly walking into the water until it was to my torso. She reeled in the rope again, but it was short. Annie said, "I'm scared. I can't do it." _

_She began to cry and I said as I started to go back out of the water, "I'm going to get help."_

_Annie yelled in panic, "Don't leave." _

_As I turned back around I saw her stand up in the bow to throw the rope as hard as she could. I yelled terrified, "Annie don't stand!" _

_But it was too late the boat rocked from the unbalance placement of her body and Annie tumbled into the water. I screamed in fear as Annie splashed to keep herself a float. I charge into the water, but my legs seemed to be glued to the floor when the water was close to my shoulders. I yelled and screamed for her. _

_I cried and yelled more for any soul to help her. She was slipping from my view until I noticed something quickly splashing through the water toward her. Then it dove under the deathly water where Annie had disappeared. I was still and stared waiting and hoping it was friendly and not some kind of animal that was charging her._

"_Annie?" I yelled back to the silence. It was in those few seconds Annie resurfaced the water with someone I didn't know. He swam Annie back where I was waiting and I help move her to the shore. Annie laid limp on the ground and I panic when I realized she wasn't breathing. "Annie!" The boy quickly began to kiss her and I smacked him in the head, yelling, "What are you doing?" _

_He stared at me fiercely with his eyes and yelled, "Saving her life."_

_He went back to what he was doing and I just sat on the sandy ground and waited. I don't know why I left him continue at first. Maybe I trusted him because he was trying to help her. Or maybe it was because he had the same eyes as Annie that gave me this connective trust. The boy continued to switch back and forth from breathing in her mouth to pushing on her chest, until Annie began to cough up water. Her beautiful sea-green eyes opened up and I clung my one hand onto Annie's arm while pushing her matted hair out of her face with my other hand. I said calming, "Its okay. You're safe now." She cradled her arms around me as she cried horsed from the sea water._

_I glanced over to the boy that saved my sister's life and mouthed with sincerity, "Thank you." From there on, all three of us had become close friends. Inseparable really._

Twisting away from the window, I placed the blanket over Annie's body and kissed her forehead. She again was talking in her sleep in coherent sentences mostly about water, the scars that the games left in her delicate mind and Finnick. I softly moved out of the room we share and check in on my little brother, Reid. Unlike my bond with Annie, Reid was actually related to me by blood. I opened the door to see him still fast asleep with his brown hair covering his eyes. Down in the pit of my stomach I been having a bad feeling for weeks that something was going to happen. And no matter how much I tried to shake it off, it seemed to linger in the back of my mind.

A week ago my brother had just turned twelve. Twelve is a big deal here. It's the age where you have the honor of putting your name on a slip of paper. And if the odds were in your favor you could be chosen to win a life of glory or an honorable death. At least that's what some people believed or pretended to believe to feel like they were in control of their decision. It was last year a young girl of twelve was picked and even though she looked like a twig and had no chance at winning, no one volunteered to take her place. It would be a disgrace not only on the kid's family, but the district itself.

So not even her older siblings offered themselves in exchange, instead they sentence her to death. I felt more sick now at the thought of the reaping was today. It wasn't because I was scared for myself; if anything I had Mags, a wonderful woman, to look after Reid and Annie. If anything it was my brother I worried about even though I have been reassured that his name had only been place once in the bowl. If anything I had more of a chance to being picked. In order to get tessera, a ration of grain and oil, I had to exchange my name, thus increasing my chances at being picked. My name was put in there at least 28 times, but in my mind it was worth it. It kept my brother and me alive for at least four years, after my father just disappeared on a sea exposition.

Thankfully, because I worked and added my name into the bowl, we could keep our normal lives living in our home, which felt empty most of the time. With my father missing and my mother dying after giving birth to Reid, it literally was just us. Well that's not totally true, later on when I had reach 15 I had the privilege to meet with Maggie Dew. From there on, Mags would invited us over a lot to the nicer development of champions and spoil my brother as I went off to work or train. And after Annie had won the 70th Hunger Games, her father had given me a raise at my job making snares, traps and nets for fishing.

Anyway, I began to return back to the stair well of Mags' mansion, which we weren't suppose to live in, but that seemed never to stop Mags. And technically we weren't, we just visited so often that it was close to making it a home.

The pots and pans were beginning rustled in the kitchen and I knew she was making breakfast for us all. I pushed the door open to see her struggling to bend over in her age to pick up a pot that she had just dropped. Briefly walking over I picked it up and handed to her. "I could have gotten it. I'm not that old yet."

I laughed and replied, "At heart you are not Mags."

She glanced over to me with her warm smile, but then observed my demeanor, "It'll be over soon sweetie. Reid should be fine. One out of a million." _More like one out of eight hundred_, I thought. Around here, not many people either wanted kids or had time for kids. We were an industrial place that meant time was money and money meant not starving and living a comfortable life. "Want some eggs?"

Mags version of eggs were fancier and way more delicious than anything I could ever cook. Though getting the ingredients would bankrupt my life saving in one fellow swoop. The last time she added Lobster with scrabble eggs. I replied, "Sure."

Mags pulled out the smoke Salmon she prepared last night and diced piece of in into the frying pan with different spices and eggs. Placing it on a dish, she said, "Smoked Salmon Dill Benedict."

I took a bite in my mouth and it was indeed good. I turned my attention back to Mags, who was now washing some dishes and asked, "So Finnick will be coming to town now?"

She stopped her motion for a second and then nodded. "Yes, he has to be present for the reaping; after all he's a mentor like me."

Footsteps paddle toward the door and Reid entered with a sleepy expression still. He yawned out loud stretching his arms up and said, "That smells good." I waved him over and gave him a larger portion of my food. He asked questioning my appetite, "Aren't you hungry?"

I shook my head even though I knew the acid was eating a new layer of my stomach. "Na, you go ahead and eat it." He knew that I was upset with what day it was and he placed his hand over mine in comfort. Unlike me, he seemed at eased, as if he had accepted this life style of being sentence to death as a matter of fact. That's one thing I've always envy him about, how he could accept change without it upset his being.

I subconsciously watched him eat the whole hardy meal like it's our last supper before our death. Kind of like the guy named Jesus, who was arrested and was supposed to be put to death. Was he I will never know? At the black market, locate in the wood area is an abandon shack. There I've been able to purchase at dirt cheap cost, pages from books beyond our time. Some hold parts of interesting stories; some had information on things I never even heard of, like white blood cells and how when you have an infection they go up to fight the infection? What this things looked like or how to find them I'll never know. Maybe the Capital kept them locked up for their beyond medicines? Other papers just contained numbers and formulas. These were once apart of books I am told, but after disaster struck, the capital burned all of them. They said they would poison our minds with the pre-historic knowledge that led to extinction of the place once called America. I do wonder at times, what that place must have been like. Did they have games to kill innocent children too?

Pushing those thoughts a side, I told Reid, "You should get dressed and ready for today."

He rolled his eyes and complained, "Do I really have too? It's so itchy."

It's my turn to roll my eyes and I said sternly, "Yes. Now go."

Reid grumbled as he pushed the swinging door open hard. It's hard enough to knock into the person behind it. "Owwff!"

Reid recognizing the man, who was about to enter through the kitchen said, "Hey Finnick! What are you doing here?"

Finnick wiping his nose from blood coming down replied with a smile, "I came to visit you squirt. Here give me a high five."

Reid excitedly responded with a slap to Finnick's hand and said, "All be back. I have to get changed." Reid quickly climbed up the stairs and disappeared.

In the mean time, while watching my brother idolize Finnick I had grabbed some ice from the fridge and placed it into a towel for his nose. "Here." I said catching his attention.

He had change again from the last time I had spoken to him. That had to be about eight years ago, after he was reaped. For one he had somehow grown taller and more muscular than I seemed to recall. His hair was now grown out more and not the buzz cut he loved so much. The only thing that she could recognized was his eyes which use to reflect Annie's until the hunger games. Now hers have a glassy look to them.

In that time he was taking me in too, for I could say proudly I not that skinny little girl I used to be. He walked hesitantly closer taking the cloth of ice in appreciation. "Thanks."

My eye's shift down as I moved past him to get ready for the reaping. I knew it was unfair that I directed my anger at him, but I couldn't help it. He didn't have to endure the sad pain of watching Annie cry her heart out because Finnick didn't come home to her or when she heard rumors of him with other girls. He was breaking her heart and I was the one doing collateral damage.

Also, Finnick didn't have to endure watching everyday Annie be not the person I used to love. She was gone most of the time, except with Finnick. I think that's what made me most sick. I, her sister, wasn't remembered and couldn't get one respond out of her while, Finnick, who come by once in a blue moon had somehow brought Annie out of her stupor for a little while. I truly envy him to have that ability.

I bit my lip harder than I should have as I ripped off my sandy and ragged clothes. Clapping hands caught my attention as I was about to slip into my navy blue dress I borrowed from Mags childhood years. Sitting up in bed, Annie was staring off and clamping in the air as if to catch a bug flying around her. Fixing the seam of my dress to lay flat, I walked over to Annie and said, "Good morning Annie."

I kiss her head and there is no response that my presence is even heard. I suddenly felt guiltier and angry at myself more. Could she be pun…. The door knocked, breaking my thought. And I asked, "Who is it?" as if I don't already know.

Finnick a jarred the door and asked, "Can I come and see Annie?"

Just with the sound of his voice Annie somehow lights ups and said in her dead pan tone, "Hey Finnick." It pained me to hear her voice once again. It used to have life and happiness run through it. I nodded my head not even trying to make contact with Finnick. I think if I did I may cry.

Closing the door behind me, I felt trapped in this feeling of wretchedness and I needed to get out of the house. I quickly sprint to the front door and sat on the porch to clear my emotions and mind. I've gotten pretty good at it since Annie came back home. Heck, I think I've grown more patience than I ever thought I would achieve too.

Reid stepped out onto the porch in a green button down shirt and tan slacks. He asked, "Do I have to wear the jacket and tie?"

I evaluated him with my blue eyes and responded, "It's too hot out for a jacket, so leave it." He was about to jump for joy until I added, "But the tie is a must."

His face pulled down, "Ahhh…come on . The other boys don't wear one."

I rolled my eyes and just let it go because I already felt worn out. "Fine."

He ran over and hugged me as he exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. You're the best sister ever."

A smile reached my face at those words. I replied sarcastically, "You better believe it."

Mags stepped outside with Finn and Annie following behind. Mags told us, "It's time."

I glanced over at Annie, who began to giggle uncontrollably and Finnick stated to Mags, "I'll take Annie home and meet you there." We all stood up and I could still feel something looming in the back of me. I had a bad feeling it was death.


	2. Chapter 2

Entering the main part of the town where business flourished, a parade was being thrown again at the celebration of the 72th Annual Hunger Games. All kids under the age limit could get free samples of food, play games and buy wooden weapons like a sword or the more popular toy, a metal trident, which Finnick Odair made famous. Both parents and youngsters would then go into the stadium and sit in the stands and wait for what could be our next Victor.

As for us, the children from twelve to eighteen lined up to get check in and then would be separated on the field. This field was used on most days as a practice arena for District 4 contenders, but today it was a spot for camera's to roll film and tape our pathetic lives. I watched my brother anxiously as he left to join the twelve year old boys. The Mayor and District 4 escort, Panama Carright, took the podium as the parade marched between the girls and boys bring in the two district Victors, Maggie Dew and Finnick Odair.

The crowd screamed as they entered and Finnick played with the crowd as if he was excited to be here again. Mags on the other hand, just smiled as they approached the stage. Everyone's excitement died down when Mayor Brooks read about the history of Panem, the Districts failed resentment and our accepted punishment. "Only we can bring honor back to our district with a winning Champion."

He then introduced our past District 4 Victors, which got a big round of applause. Then he turned everyone's attention on to our District 4 escort, whose hair was a deep shimmering blue, which matched her metallic lips and eye shadow. She was not much different from any of the other escorts; she was bubbly and excited to introduce the next to be slaughtered.

"I'm so proud to announce the new tributes for the 72th Hunger Games! Let's get started." She reached into the boys bowl and I began to feel the sweat trickle down my back and my palms perspire. I glanced through the crowd at the boys trying to spot my brother, but instead caught Erving's eyes. Even though his demeanor was strong, his eyes told another story.

I quickly dashed my eyes away to finally spot Reid. Instead of perspiring with nervousness as I was, he seemed to be holding himself with pride. I wonder if the enthusiasm of the parade and positive response to the audience was brain washing him to think this game was acceptable. I glanced back up on the stage to see Panama dropping her hand in the bowl and I gulped. I couldn't look at it and somehow my eyes landed on Finnick. I knew he could sense my worry as I was rooted still as a statue. Please don't let it be him. It wouldn't be him after all he has one entry. One.

"Reid Sparks." I felt faint and I couldn't breathe. All I could do was gasp for air like a fish out of water. One of the girls, in my 18 bracket, had grabbed my arm to steady me. I watched as my brother walked up to stage as everyone clapped and encourage him that this was an honor. I could barely form words as I beg to the older boys next to my group. "Volunteer, for him. He's twelve." I repeated it louder for them to hear as Panama began to pick the next tribute for the girls. "His just twelve. Volunteer for him." I demand this time with a little more fierceness in my voice. Some of them had glanced at me with an apologetic look, while most just ignored. I was stunned.

"Pearl Swell." I knew that name, she was from my age group and she practically ran up to stage with happiness to be picked. Panama was speaking, until something interrupted her.

I realized it was me that had spoken my thoughts out loud, "No!"

Everyone turned their attention to me, but all I could think was I had to protect Reid. I stormed over to the stage and yelled, "I volunteer."

Panama taken aback said, "I don't think Pearl wants a volunteer."

Pearl shook her head and I directly told Pearl with a shove, "I want it."

Pearl holding her hand up indicating to the peacemakers I was no threat and replied, "To bad I was picked."

Out of desperation I said, "I challenge you to a game of mercy. The winner will determine who goes on as tribute." A lot of people from other districts are not quite familiar to the training game of mercy. The rules are simple. You fight and bring as much pain to the other person till they said mercy, then you win. The only other rule is that no weapons are allowed, just pure muscle strength and agility. Something I knew Pearl never was good at when we trained together. She knew that too.

Her eyes widen a bit, but tried to brush me off. She said, "Waste of time. I won and that's it."

I began to turn around as if I was going to give up. And I said loud enough to push her buttons, "Oh you're sacred. I guess District 4 picked a weak tribute after all."

It was in that moment Pearl took a cheap shot and struck me with the first blow by pushing me off the stage. Pearl jumped down and was about to pounced on me when I raised my legs quickly kicking her in the stomach. While she dropped down into a crouch to gather the breath knock out of her lungs and I was able to regain my stance to fight. Quickly we began to wrestle and the kids on the floor had to step back from getting trampled.

It was then the crowd began to cheer either of us to win. Being thrown to the ground I rolled over trying to dodge her stomping foot, but my left hand caught the brunt of it. I yelped a little in pain and satisfaction ran through Pearl's face. Even though I was pretty beaten up, I gained my balance to stand up again. This didn't please Pearl at all. She was already whipped. Pearl charged me and I quickly reacted by using her momentum to flip her over. She smacked hard into the ground and tumbled over to the stands.

In anger, she grabbed a small kid's trident and smiled with gleam. I heard Finnick yell that this was against the rules, but who would listen. This was making their show exciting, especially because the games didn't even start. Pearl thrust the sharp trident a couple times at my torso and head. But thankfully I dodged as fast as I could and manage to not be shish kabob. Instead Pearl did produce a decent cut to my arm and use the handle to trip me to the ground. Holding it up in the air, I could see the killer in her eyes. She took a stab and I rolled just in the nick of time.

The crowd was booing at Pearl's antics when I began to crawl into the wall of the stage. Pearl smiling down at me raised the fork to finish me off, but I wasn't about to give up. Reid needed me. With all my strength I pushed both of my legs into her one knee and instantly could feel her bone snap in her knee join. Her leg would be broken for good. In absolute pain she let out a cry of agony. But that didn't stop me from getting up and kicking the weapon away from her.

In her last attempt she tried to leap for me, but I grabbed her hair and pressed her neck into the stage. I hissed, "Say mercy or die. Either way, I'm taking your place."

Her resistance to give up was at a close and she said horsed, "Mercy."

I throw her to the ground and began to approach the stage with a tattered, dirty, blood soaked dress. Panama not entirely sure what just happened stared at me with awe. The crowd cheered bringing back Panama to ask the juicy question, "Who are you tribute?"

I stared out into the crowed glaring at the boys who didn't have one tenth of the courage I owned and replied, "Willow Sparks."

Panama clapped her hands and said, "Interesting. Please put your hands together for your new tributes." Most people were cheering, well except for Pearl, who was being carried on a stretcher and some people in the crowd that understood the weight of the situation. Having two siblings as tributes was never a good thing.

As the peacemakers directed both my brother and me to separate rooms, I only caught a fleeting glance at Finnick. And I could tell he was just as happy as I seemed with the 72th Hunger Games pick.


	3. Chapter 3

It's a custom for your loved ones and friends to say their last goodbyes before they ship you off to hell. Of course, my only family member was in the next room. And who would visit me anyway? Bringing Annie to this room probably would send her into another episode, Mags and Finnick were probably being sent to the train. The only people to come visit would be Pearl's parent's to bitch at me out for breaking her….

The door swung open and there stood someone I never would have expected. Annie's father. He wasn't the type to chit chat anymore ever since his daughter died in his eyes. The only thing he seemed to ever talk about was the netting business I worked at.

But the rather tall man with blonde and white stubble of a beard sat across from me. He had been cracking his knuckles while he stared at the ground in thought. He then spoke to me in a wobbled tone, "I'm proud of you." I stared at him in surprise by his words. He shift to one side and pulled out of his pocket a necklace. His face twisted into discomfort as he said, "She made this for your birthday, but didn't get the chance to give it to you when she got re…."

He paused and said softly, "Taken."

He gently placed it into my hands so I could examine it more. It was an intricate woven necklace with a shell carved into a dolphin shape. Annie was the only one I told that impossible dream too. I almost could have cried if I didn't know that the cameras would be on me waiting to see if I fall apart. I wouldn't give them that satisfaction. After all, my mind, thoughts and emotions they never can take away from me. A deeper thought enter my mind, _they'll try taking your brother away. Only one can win. _

Mr. Cresta stood up from his chair and did another thing I never expected him to do. He hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I'll look after Reid. May Poseidon's essences grace you." He took one last look at me and left.

I sat back into the red leather chair as the District 4 phrase bounce around in my head. This phrase really could mean two things. Hopefully Poseidon will grace you with only opportunities only true seamen could face. Many people thought this was true for Annie. She had survived the hunger games by out swimming her competitors, only a person from District 4 would be able to face. But I believed he didn't mean that interpretation. I think he meant simply give them the wrath Poseidon did at sea. Swallow ships into its waters unmercifully. Show no mercy.

The peacemaker entered the room and said, "It's time for the train, Mrs. Sparks." I stood to my feet and slowly walked with my head held high. With my bodyguard he admired, "You were phenomenal. The way you fought for that spot. You must really want to win?"

I nodded me head unsure what to say. Stepping aboard the platform of the train station, which was only a few blocks away, the train, reporters and a large audience was waiting for the both of us. Reporters hastily bombard us with outlandish questions, but thankfully our escort pushed us through for we were already behind schedule. Slowly the train began to pull away and District 4, our home was disappearing.

I grabbed tight onto Reid's hand and he gave me that reassuring squeeze. Our guide lead us down a hall and pointed to her left, "These two rooms are yours. You can," she glanced over to me in disgust, "clean up a bit and put on some more fitting clothing for dinning. When you're done, go down the hall. Remember dinner is at 5."

She departed away from us in her silly outfit and Reid said to me, "Do you think we'll have to wear that weird stuff?"

I shook my head and replied, "I think those clothes are reserve for the Capitol. You saw what Finnick wears."

Reid nodded his head in thought and added, "Yea, I can deal with that. So I'll see you at dinner?"

I glanced down into his grey blue eyes and said, "I'll be there." He turned to his room and left.

I took a deep sigh and turned my door knob to see what my prison would look like. When I took a peek into the room, I realized it wasn't too bad. I had my own bed and bathroom. After all, they should at least make our last week amazing before throwing us to the sharks.

I quickly jumped into the shower, one quite like Mags had at her home, and scrubbed away the dirt and dry blood on my body from my cut. Inspecting it, I noticed it wasn't that deep. It just hurt a lot with the soap water making contact to clean it out. After I wrapped my arm up with the only thing I could find close to a bandage. Toilet paper. My first choice would probably have been the extra sheet lying on my bed, but I didn't want to get on Panama's bad side already.

Going through the closet of clothes, I threw on a simple lavender dress and walked down the hall. I would have waited for Reid if he hadn't left without me already. Finally making it to the dining cart with three seconds to spare to five o'clock, I plopped into a chair next to Reid, who is already eating away. Yet again I admired my brother to let nothing phased him.

Observing the dinning cart I noticed we weren't the only ones to change their attire. Panama Carright was now wearing a scaly dress and had long green hair that flip at the end. Her eye makeup was the same. It was just her lips were now tinted a green color. How did capital people find this attractive? Thankfully two normal people walked into the room as well. Mags sat across from me giving me a warm smile while Finnick began to grace everyone with his charm and wit. He sat between Mags and Panama, who almost looked like she just may pass out just being in his very presence. I contained myself from rolling my eyes. He glanced over to Panama with his sultry eyes and simple asked, "How are you today Miss. Carright?"

It was like watching a sick love puppy drooling over his every word. She stammered out, "Goo..od. Hoow about you?"

I couldn't hold this one back, my eyes rolled when she shifted closer to flutter her eyes dramatically. To her she may think it was flirting, but to me it seemed like her eyes were going into spasms. Mags broke my critical eye when she asked, "Aren't you hungry, Willow?"

I shifted my eyes to all the food that lay before me. I could register the wonderful smells. See how delicious and warm it appeared. But my appetite wasn't there. If anything I still felt numb from the day. I shook my head and answered honestly, "No, I'm not."

Mags face was exhibiting some worry for she knew I didn't eat at all today. But could she blame me for not feeling hungry. And if anything what would be the point of stuffing myself. Shouldn't I get use to the feeling of starvation now and be a head of the game.

Reid was already finishing his third plate until he belched. Panama seemed repulsed by his actions and he shyly apologized, "Excuse me."

I wonder how she would react if my brother reciprocate the other way, like he did so many times at home without a care. Would she run out in terror holding her breath from the 'gasses fumes'?

I cracked a smile and Panama scolded me, "Don't smile at that young lady. That is a bad behavior."

I set a glare over to her as I lashed out, "How could it be bad if it's a normal part of our body?"

She stood up and replied, "That's an absurd ideal. Nothing is natural about…."

"So you don't ever burp or pass gas?"

Her faced held shock at my words. I wonder if she would explode if I said fart instead. "Or do city people invent a plug to go up your assh…."

"Enough!" She hollered. Clearing her throat to control her own outrage behavior, she said over calmly to the point it seemed fake. "Thank you for your opinion, but I must retire for the night. You two should discuss your plans with the tributes." She turned to Finnick with a brighter smile and said, "Good night Finnick."

He winked at her and she would have been blushing if the thick coat of paint wasn't obstructing it. When she left, I glanced over to see my brother was going into a turkey coma. I nudged him and said, "Reid brush your teeth and go to bed."

He whined, "What about planning how to win the match?"

Finnick answered before I could, "We'll talk tomorrow with a fresh start." Reid nodded his head and risen from his chair. In routine for bed he said good night to all of us. He high fived Finnick, then hugged Mags and finally walked over to me for the last hug. I kissed his mop of hair and glanced up at Mags in pain. He quickly back out of my arms and started to held out the door.

He cocked his head back and in a horrible, but funny impression of our escort, he said in a high pitch, "Good night Finnick!" He scrunched up his face and made a few kissy noises before hastily leaving.

Finnick stated, "Nothing gets past him."

I smiled as I glanced down the hallway to see Reid go to his room. How many more moments would I get with him? Now that he was out of ear shot, I dropped my head to the table literally shaking. If there was any time to crash it was now. Mags swiftly rushed over and pulled me into a hug. Once the tears began to develop in my eyes, the flood gates opened all the emotions I had been bottling up for the past week.

"I'm so sorry Mags. I had to volunteer. I had too. No one would volunteer even though I begged. Cowards. They wouldn't even look at me."

Mags patted my back in comfort and replied, "I know Willow. You did a brave thing to stand up and stick with your family. You're parents would be proud."

I rubbed my tears away trying to gain balance on the situation again. I didn't realize that I did bend the rules of the games picking. "I need an angle for the capital. I can't say I sacrificed everything to keep my brother safe. That'll make him more of a target than I need."

Mags suggested, "You could just really want it, especially when you don't have great history with Pearl."

I mulled her suggestion over in my head. That's true. Pearl and I had never gotten a long and she always wanted to show up me, to humiliate me. For what? My only guess was to make herself feel better for her lack of talent. Though I had some talent, I also had amazing teachers, such as Mags who gave me advice and skills of making a fish hook out of anything. Or Finnick, who constantly trained with me and taught me the tricks of using all sorts of weapons . Even Annie's father had taught me the art of netting and trapping. I was lethal and I kept most of that hidden just encase I was sucked into the games. "I think that could work."

Finnick, whose fake appearance had melted away, had sat in his chair very stoic and gloomy. He finally locked eyes with me and asked annoyed, "So what is your strategy now that you have volunteer yourself for death?"

Mags in a hush matter told Finnick, "Finnick, now is not the time."

But Finnick kept going, "No. I want to know what you were thinking!"

The fire was burning in the pit of my stomach as I replied, "Didn't you just hear what I just said? No one would volunteer for him."

Finnick leaned closer with the table lodged between us, "I could have got him back home safely without you risking your life."

My words came out venomous as I spitted out, "Like the great job you did with Annie."

Finnick eyes shifted away and I knew I took a low blow. It wasn't his fault that she witnessed her partner losing his head. He mumbled reserved, "I'm just saying one and only one of you will be able to come home."

I nodded my head, "I know. And I made my decision that he will be our next Victor."

Finnick glanced over in anger and pushed the chair with immense force as he stormed out of the room. I don't think he like the idea of losing another friend. I stared at the chair tipped over on the ground and then turned to Mags, who was crying. It was my turn to comfort her. "Oh, Mags."

She whispered, "I'm so torn. I love you both as my grandchildren and to know that you've made a choice already seems too real."

I wiped a tear from her cheek and said, "I am sorry it has come down to this. But you know me and why I had to do this. Will you watch over…." I paused and realized maybe Annie's father knew I would end up choosing this choice. _I'll look after Reid. _Those were his words. He was proud that I was sacrificing my life for my brother.

Mags responded to my question, "I will."

I shook my head from my previous thoughts and replied, "I think I'm going to bed now."

Mags reached out for my hand and said, "I may hate the idea, sweetie, but I think you did the right thing." I smiled up to her feeling a little reassurance in my actions.

I said, "Night." And turned toward my room where I could sulk some more before reaching the Capitol.


	4. Chapter 4

We finally were reaching the Capitol, when Reid asked a little nervously and yet excited tone, "What happens when we get there?"

Finnick seemed to be back into his good nature self, though I had a suspicious feeling he was acting again. He had responded with a smile, "Well first you'll be ship off to the Remake Center, which basically they'll make you look presentable. And after that the stylist will dress you and you'll be escorted to the training room."

Reid stuck his tongue out and said, "I get a makeover?" He glanced over to me, "Annie and you tried to put that stuff on me."

Our dumb escort walked in hearing our conversation, "It's not bad. It makes you almost look like a human being." I frowned at her shallowness. This is what the Capitol people were missing. If they had a connection to see we were like them they would see these games are wrong. Maybe that's why they wore these ridiculous outfits, had the crazy stress on manners or why they had the extreme accent that seem alien to us. To create a difference between themselves and the tainted district breed. In the end, they were human just like me and that scared them.

She continued to say, "Though I have to say you both have the good traits as Finnick over here. Beauty is a powerful thing."

I smiled as Reid whispered to my ear, "I don't think it counts when it makes you look like a clown." It was the same thing her father called my brother when seeing Reid's makeover Annie and I atempted. For some reason us doing that had made my father upset and he told us to wash it off him right away. I thought it was because he was a boy and boys shouldnt wear makeup. But now I see the discomfort, that in my father's mind it connected too the Capitol's fashion.

The train was going under a tunnel and Finnick told us in a whisper, "Don't argue with the prep team's work. They're there to help you achieve your full potential at being," he glanced up to me as he said the last word, "beautiful."

My eye brows scrunched together in confusion. Was he calling me ugly or complimenting me on my appearance. The train stopped ending our conversation, instead we began to wave to the alien crowd in hopes sponsors would be entertained by our friendliness.


	5. Chapter 5

I was now being thoroughly examined by my so called prep team. Naked. I stared at the wall as I was trying to avoid the feeling of resentment and the humiliation of being treated like some kind of sculpture. I wondered how my brother was fairing at this. Razziel said, "There are really only a few things I would fix on this one." He grabbed this tube of gel and began to rub it on my arm that had been cut. "Cuts are ugly. There. Now give her a little scrubbing, some waxing." He paused as he touched my leg, "Do you shave?"

I couldn't make eye contact while being naked, so I just nodded my head in reply. Aksel added, "She's so much more civilized than what the other prep teams complained about their contestants. Being so hairy and dirty. She doesn't whine at all either." He took a handful of my hair and told Razziel, "See this is the color hair I wanted in the front."

Razziel replied knowingly, "That color you can't find in a bottle." He ran his fingers through my hair a little before hitting a tangle. He mumbled to himself, "Ocean always seems to dry their hair out." He continued to say to Aksel, "Her hair needs a little work but it has the potential to be silky."

Aksel turned my face from side to side and I was forced now to see the person touching me. He looked ridiculous with his flaming pink hair gelled so much that the twisting of his hair reminded me of a unicorn. His makeup consisted with his hair too. Aksel said softly, "Her features are practically flawless. Lips plumper and red as cherries. Creamy sun-kissed skin. And those eyes, could they get any bluer."

Razziel smiled as he said excitedly, "Remember doing Finnick Odair the Greek god himself. How do they become this way?"

I accidently said, "I think there might be something in the district water that he drank?" My cheeks blushed at my outburst.

Askel smiled over to his partner and replied, "You must have too. I think we finally found someone unique enough to match his beauty." I glanced down not truly believing I could ever be even in the same ring of beauty with Finnick.

Razziel announced, "Let's get started."

…

After the prep work pulled and plucked the rest of my body hair, comb and somehow steamed my long hair into silky threads, applied these gold talons to my fingers, glued a gold metal plate over my nose and added these weird feathery eyelashes. They were now tediously decorating my body with gold and white paint along my face, arms and legs.

What look they were creating I had no idea. I just hope they wouldn't place me in a fish costume; after all District 4 was known for its fishing industry. Razziel said, "Done. We wish you the best of luck."

I thanked them and they turned to the door leaving me there completely naked in the room. I glanced around for something to cover myself up, but then the door slide open and a woman enter the room.

She was different from most people I had seen at the Capitol. Instead of bright, obnoxious colors she wore all black. She had a black fur wrap around her shoulders and torso and underneath was a baggy, but fine material that produced a long shirt, which covered the top part of her mesh skirt. Black high heel boat reached to her knees. Her hair was short and brown, but wild with blonde streaks. It stuck out in every direction as if she had been electrocuted. She stepped forward to me and said, "I'm Moxie. You're stylist."

She spun around me once like a sea hawk ready to pounce on their prey. "Close your eyes and I'll get you dress."

I ask hesitantly, "So what is the costume plan?"

Moxie said while slipping on the tightly form sleeves, "Have you ever heard the ledges of sirens?"

I responded to her question, "Sort of. Aren't they a Greek myth?"

Moxie stood in front of me and said, "Open your eyes." I followed her demand and she smiled, "I can't stand talking with someone with their eyes closed."

She gave a twinkle of a laugh and continued to tell me. "Yes. Sirens were beautiful, yet dangerous creatures that are half human and half bird that lived on an island. They would tempt and attract sailors with their enchanting music and voices to lure them to their death drowning in the ocean."

She helped me slip the rest of the skin tight see through leotard, that was covered in gold beaded designs, up my body. She then placed a sear white material skirt around my waist and tied it with a gold ribbon. The bikini top was made of the same material, only decorated with a gold beaded design on the nude see through material that collected up to my neck. And finally, light weight feathery wing were attached to my back.

"I heard from around you have a mesmerizing voice." I glance up in shock. How would she know? I've only sang to Annie. She said adjusting my wings, "Did you know the term siren song refers to an appeal that is hard to resist but that, if heeded, will lead to a bad result."

She smiled at me and whispered, "You are a siren. Dangerous and beautiful."

I smiled back liking the idea more.


	6. Chapter 6

I begin to walk to my chariot and had not spotted my brother yet. It made me a little more unnerved than I already was with others gawking at me.

I think back to the train where I first saw these faces on the screen. District 1 stuck out as both of them seized the stage together with pride. Chason, the over muscular boy and Otillie or what I like to call cat eyes. Her eyes had that green, yellow color that stared at you like you were easy prey. A shiver ran down my back just thinking about her eyes.

There was another career district that had caught my attention more. His name was Rocko. And there was something in his presence that made me feel…pity. It was caught on camera that he's father yelled at him for he'll never be great. A waist of skin. I wish you die. And when they called for volunteers Rocko stood up to go to the stage. It was as if he was granting his father's wishes. In his eyes was just emptiness. As for his partner, Carni, who resemble mousey features, walk up in stride.

In District 7, Thorne seemed to show promise as a competitor for with his stoic face and jacked arms. Probably from all the wood he had chopped down.

The last District to leave an impression on me, was District 12. Not only were they scrawny, but both were the age of twelve. Orphans from the community center.

A tap on my shoulder brought me out of my memory and I turned around swatting them accidently with my wing. "Sorry," I said before finding out who it was.

I let a smile slide on my face. For once I'm relieved it's Finnick. He smiled back, but then glanced around feeling distracted from the occurring stares at me too. "Don't worry. You're either frighten them or," his lips pulled down as he continued to say, "or excited them."

I glanced up to Finnick and said, "I rather the first one. Especially, with Muscles over there winking at me."

Finnick slide his eyes over to Chason, who is now talking to his tribute. I can tell there's anger in his eyes. "Finn."

As I said that version of his name, it brought me back to the day I had last called him that. The day I visited him in the Justice building and cried whole heartily at the idea that I may lose him. Now that I think about it, I don't think Annie even cried that day, even though they were declared more than friends.

Finnick's head shot over to me in awe as I addressed him like old times. I never called him that after that year; he had hurt not only Annie, but me. Blowing off friends to be popular wasn't right in my books. He became a jerk and I felt betrayed. He said with a soft tone, "Yes?"

"Have you seen Reid?" I ask feeling more sick by the minute. He gave me a genuine smile, like when we were kids, and answered, "He'll becoming soon." He glanced over my shoulder and whispered, "There he is now."

Turning around I heard people whispering and awing. There was my twelve year old brother. Only he didn't seem so young now that he's dress up to look like a god. The God of Poseidon to be exact. Even the way he carried Finnick's trident gave me a sense of pride. He embraced his inner strength and walked steadily toward the both of us. Reality had hit me. He's growing up into a man.

Reid asked with excitement dancing in his eyes, "Nice costume sis. What are you?"

Finnick answered quickly, "A siren."

I looked over to Finnick and joked, "Wow, neat trick. My lips didn't even move."

He smirked at my comment, then stated, "I should go. I'll see you both after the show."

Finnick left and somehow I felt vulnerable again with the stares. We both climb onto our deep blue chariot and my brother said, "At least our costumes are awesome."

I nodded my head in agreement. It could have been worse. I glance over to the District 7. Thorne is dressed as a lumber jack while his other tribute was in a full length tree costume. And as for District 12, they were covered in soot with miner clothes on. Yep, at least ours was creative. Though I worried no one will get my costume.

District 1 took the lead and wore very expensive and elaborate clothing. It makes sense after all they are the district to create the luxury items for the capital. It's also the reason why they are so popular too.

District 2, follows behind and they are paint like marble statues. It's incredible and yet degrading when they are basically naked.

District 3, is pretty impressive idea if they had better funding. They tried to make them into androids, but instead they looked like scrap metal thrown together with wires.

It was then I knew it would be our turn next to go down. My heart sped up at the idea of people were either going to like us or hate us. We needed sponsors. Our horses pushed forward and we both began to wave and smile. In excitement, my brother thrust the trident in the air getting the crowd rallied even more, while I blew kisses at the crowd as they tossed a bouquet of flowers. A person working this set up collected our gifts and handed me the bouquet to carry. When raising my arms, my wings began to flap without my will. But I didn't care as long as the crowd kept howling and I didn't knock over Reid.

Before long we had made in to the City Circle where every citizen can see us displayed and then we were taken to the President Snow's mansion. The paper white thin hair men I've seen on television gave the same welcoming speech before. I watched the screen flicker through the tributes, which include a lot of shots to my brother, who is holding a prize possession and me, with my exotic appearance. After one more circle around we were directed into the Training Center, where we'll spend the rest of our days until the games officially started.

It was then I could relieve myself from my smile, though Reid was truly enjoying the prep team praise and attention directed to him. I could really careless now. I made my impression with the audience. Instead I find myself searching for Finnick's empty promise again. My spirit took a dive at believing his words and then being let down again. Why do I even try? I turn around and my prep team attacks me to remove the metal parts.

We have now entered into the crystal elevator of Training Center and our escort pushed the button number four. It's simple. District number 4 should push the number 4 button. Not brain surgery here. I watched with my brother stare in awe as the funny citizen got smaller as we reached our floor. Panama announced with glee, "Everyone took a strong liking to you two. Now we just have to keep up your good impression and then we should be smooth sailing."

Panama opened the door to our floor and inside was a grand living room and dining room. Reid ran inside in amazement that this was our domain. I thought bitterly, _It was until they kick us out. _He quickly began to check the bedrooms and yelled, "I call this one. It has a television in it."

My stomach was now literally in a knot as the aroma of food entered my nose. I could feel my mouth begin to water as I gathered my plate up with different assortments of Capitol food and District Four best known foods. Reid entered back to the dining area and joined me with filling plates up. He said exhilarated, "There's even a giant pool to swim in."

I'm intrigued I'll admit. I had seen some pools once where the unoccupied Victor houses were located. Mags, of course, wasn't lucky enough to land in a house with one. But anyway, pools were different from the ocean I lived with throughout my childhood. The water was like a steady pond only the water was crystal clear and could have the temperature adjust to your will. I simply said, "Cool."

I was too hungry to talk at the moment. After a hardy meal, I thought I was ready to pass out. With the stress from the past couple of days, I need sleep. I glanced over to Reid forcing one more bite down and said, "I'm going to sleep."

As I stood up to leave the room, Reid caught me off guard with his question, "What about Finnick?"

My jaw immediately clenched from the habit I formed when hearing his name. I tried to seem calm as I faced Reid and replied, "He'll come when he can. In the mean time we should get our rest. Okay?"

Reid nodded his head though his eyes focused on the door hoping he'd just walk through at any moment. I knew better not to wait. Placing a kiss on top of his forehead I added, "Don't stay up to late, Reid. Night."

Reid nodded his head again and replied, "I won't."

Slowly making my way to my room, I knew my brother would stay awake as long as he could. I quickly tore off my constricting clothes and just slipped under the silk covers. And like that I was out like a light.


	7. Chapter 7

Even though my eyes were closed, I'm awake. Truthfully, I was trying to stall the inevitable. Training Day. The day I get to meet the people in person that I would be forced to slaughter to stay alive. _If I survive long enough_, I thought miserably. I had too, for Reid's sake. Protect him until we were the last two. Then I tell him to walk away and don't look back. I don't want to scar him. How will I do it though? I want to go fast, that's for sure.

With all my thinking about the games, I just noticed that the bed was indented as if someone was sitting on the edge of my bed. _Reid must be waiting for me to get up_, I thought sleepy. I let out a yawn as I stretched my body. I asked, "How did you sleep?"

"It was pretty decent."

I jumped up quickly in surprise to hear Finnick's voice. He stared at me with a smirk at my outlandish reaction. Pulling the blanket to cover me more, I realized I was totally naked. My face burned red as I hissed, "What are you doing here?"

Finnick rubbed the back of his neck and replied, "Well I was going to wake you up for breakfast, but I decided not to."

I bit my lip waiting for him to continue, but he stopped his total conversation. "Why didn't you?" I asked.

He glanced over with his sea-green eyes and hesitated to answer. For the love of god please tell me I was covered when he entered! "I would have, but you seemed like you were having a dream."

I replied confused, "Was I?" I tried to think about my sleep and no dreams recollected to my mind.

Finnick nodded his head seriously and replied mocking, "It was a good dream by the way I'm guessing. You were saying my name a lot."

My face was red before, but now it was literally on fire. Finnick began to chuckle at my expression and it finally dawned on me that he was lying. I gathered the extra pillow in my hand and threw it with force.

"Get out!" I yelled in rage.

I swore if I had weapon I would have shot him. There's no rule on beating up our Victor. Speaking of Victors, I wonder how Mags was doing.

He was making his way out and told me, "You got a little something," he pointed around his face, "there."

I felt my face to find the makeup was still caked on and probably smear as well. Since he was gone, I unraveled myself from my covers to find a whole body impression left on my used to be clean white sheets. What a mess!

Now that my good mood was shattered, I had taken a quick shower and got changed into the navy blue training clothing that was branded with our district crest and number. Making my way down to the dining room, I noticed Reid, Panama, Mags and Finnick were already eating. Grabbing a piece of bread I outright asked the question that was plaguing me all night. "If the Careers ask to join them, should I?"

Finnick halted in his eating and seemed to ponder my question. "It's up to you Willow. Just know joining them only gives you temporary time and you have to watch your backs even more." His eyes dropped to the table, "If I were you I go find water and then shelter."

I began to pull my hair back into a ponytail and answered back, "Okay."

Reid asked over at Finnick, "How should we train?"

Finnick shifted closer, "Do you have any special skills?"

Reid's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I'm good with a spear?" He added, "And I can swim really great."

Finnick gave his advice, "Keep those things secret. You should just go around the area and try different things you never done." He turned his head to me, "But whatever you do, don't make the impression that you're dependant of each other. Separate while training."

I hated his advice, but he was right. This was a great opportunity to sell the idea that my brother was nothing more than mere ally.

Getting on the elevator to join the other tributes, I felt ready and yet I had this feeling something was going to go wrong today. The doors opened to the huge gymnasium filled with weapons and other sort of training skills to hopefully keep us alive. We got there a little earlier than ten, so most of the tributes there are from the Career Districts and District 5 and 7. The others will shortly arrive allowing our head trainer, a young fit woman that looked around our age, named Atala, to explain the training schedule, the rules, and what stations we could visit.

Once everyone got there, Atala gave us the load down and then released us to our demise. Not shocked at all, the Careers quickly took to a station they dominated so they can strike fear into their competition. As for the rest of us, not so enthused to be here, had slowly taken to the other stations. My brother glanced over to me and said, "I guess I'll see you around then."

He headed over to the camouflage station where the other two District 12 kids were working. My lips pulled into a frown, knowing he was going to make friends that will probably die on the first day. I made my way over to a less crowded station of identify plants. It's a good basic skill, even though I could only remember basic plants and poisons after training with the instructor. I hit other various spots, like how to start a fire, make a decent shelter, and learn how to throw a knife properly.

Apparently, I've been throwing it wrong for my whole life. I threw my knives like a spear and didn't do the whole flip method. But I didn't really care because I was dead on with my technique. My instructor grumbled at my tainted method and I heard someone say, "Forget him. If you're hitting the target, who cares."

I shifted my body to the direction of the voice. The next training station by me was the boy named Rocko. He was much more handsome than I remembered on the television. Of course anyone would look better when they didn't seem like the hallow shell of a person before. As I examined him up close, I noticed this boy had dark black curls and mossy green eyes that reserved any emotions to show. I stepped closer watching him take aim at the target and shoot dead on. It would have been awesome if I didn't think that target would resemble a person to die in the arena soon.

He gave me a small smile and taunted, "Like my shooting?" Oh, great. He must have a big ego like District 1 too.

I laughed as I held the blade in my hands. I replied to hopefully deflate his head, "I've seen better." It's a lie, of course. Archery isn't really a chosen weapon in District 4.

His eye brow raised in surprised, "Really?" It was his timid tone that made me rethink my observation.

I smiled a little and shook my head as I said, "No. That was a very good shot."

His eyes dropped to the ground for a second, before he said, "I'm Rocko Yull. You're Willow Sparks, right?"

I nodded my head feeling guilty that he knew my full name and I could only recall his first. He took closer step to me and acted like he was fixing my collar. He whispered very quietly, "I admire your fierce protection of your brother." I was about to say the only thing to enter my mind, thank you, when I heard a girl beginning to cry.

Focusing over to the source of commotion, I observed the three Careers were taunting the District 12 kids and my brother, who wasn't holding his tongue. Damn, why did he have to pick up my bad habits? I started to walk over when Chason, or I liked to call Muscles, winding up to punch my brother, who was bracing himself to take it. Another damn, Ried was letting him get the first punch in so he couldn't get in trouble starting it. Didn't Reid notice that Chason would break his face with his abnormal arms? I couldn't let it happen.

Chason was about to plow into the Reid's face, when a knife whizzed past and pinned his sleeve to the wall. Everyone turned to face me as I march forward with Rocko behind me. I yelled, "Why are you wasting your energy on them?"

Chason removed the throwing knife and seemed shock by my statement. His partner with the freakish cat eyes said, "We all know you're just trying to protect your brother…."

I let out a hard laugh and wiped my eyes a little from the tears of anxiety. I told them, "Yes, I rather you not damage my ally until a little later on in the match. I think you would agree if it was your district partner?" Cat nodded her head in somewhat understanding and I added to Muscles, "But like I said, you really should save your strength for someone more challenging."

Chason gave a sly smile at the idea of me challenging him. He said handing my knife back, "I can't wait and see what you bring."

He threw his arm around his girl's shoulders, while Rocko's partner followed behind. My brother was smiling and said, "Thank yo…."

But I turned around ignoring him and went back to my post. I whipped my knife hard at the target trying to get my frustration out. I didn't want to hurt Reid, but everyone was watching.

The instructor began to correct me again and I yelled, "I don't care!"

I threw the knife a centimeter away from his shoulder and in a huff, I left to go back upstairs to my floor. Slamming the number four button, I watched the elevator again carry me up higher. The height didn't bother me like some of the other tributes I overheard complaining about it. I'm used to scary heights since cliff diving was another fun activity at District Four.

Finnick was sound asleep on the couch as I stormed past him to the pool. Quickly I ripped off my suit and dove into the cool water. Just feeling the water made me feel right back at home. I resurfaced the water and took a deep breath of air. I continued to swim and do laps to burn off all my anger and frustration. It was a good two hours that I finally felt fatigue.

Walking into the room Finnick was eating an apple and began to kick off his shoes. Holding his apple between his teeth he used both of his hands to roll up his pant legs, so he could place his legs in the water. I should have felt subconscious being naked again in his presence, but I felt like the water gave me enough cover. Chewing his bite, he asked, "So I take it training didn't go over so well?"

I replied, "I think I may have lost my temper."

Finnick smiled over to me and teased, "Surprisingly that doesn't shock me."

I splashed water at him and replied, "Oh, shut up Finn."

His smile grew wider and he said, "Oh, you know it's true. I still remember you pushing Erving because he was taking too long at to jump off the cliff."

I abruptly laughed at the good memory. I added somberly, "My dad was so furious at me. I couldn't see Annie and you for a week."

Finnick glanced down at the water and asked, "Why did you really volunteer?"

I had my body pressed against the wall of the pool and said, "I told you no one would vol…."

"Yes, yes. I know. But we both know Reid is a very clever and skilled player."

I said defensively, "He doesn't have the experience and he's barely trained."

"Point aside, he can handle himself Willow."

I said aggravated, "Look, I had to volunteer. I'm not going to be a coward and watch another person I love die, when I can help it."

Finnick's expression changed to understanding as he replied softly, "You still haven't forgiven yourself over Annie."

I stared blankly at the cement floor, "How can I? It destroyed her family, our friendship, your love and Annie."

Finnick scooted closer and said, "It didn't ruin my love for her, our friendship or family, it just made it different. And I hardly think you shouldn't blame yourself. Do you honestly think she let you take her place?"

"No."

He could tell I was holding back and inquired, "But?"

I glanced up in his eyes feeling extremely vulnerable, "She hates me Finn. I just know she blames me for not trying."

His eyes held concern at my notion, "And why do you think that?"

I spat out, "She doesn't acknowledge me at all!"

He tried to reason with me, "Willow, she's not all the way there anymore. You can't judge on her actions…."

I raised myself out of the water to grab a towel. Finnick taken by surprise had gawked, and then quickly closed his eyes realizing what he was doing. With the towel secure around my body I said heated, "Then explain to me why she comes to life when just hearing the sound of your voice. You're barely there and I've been by her side since the accident, yet she talks to you. I was so close to her that we would call each other sisters."

Warm tears quickly trickled down my face as I cradled my legs up to my chest. Finnick slowly sat next to me and said cautiously, "You have to remember to be patient with her to come out of her shell with you."

I muttered, "Why you?"

Finnick frowned as he replied, "I guess our love was different. It was more than brotherly love."

I caught my tongue before letting Annie and my secret slip. Finnick knew I was about to say something and asked, "What?"

But I changed the topic to me and replied, "I feel guilty that I blamed you a lot on what happen to Annie."

His eyes become empty at the thought of her. He replied a little deadpan, "You have every right to hate me. Trust me I hate myself too."

For some reason I took his hand and squeezed it. "Finn, I don't hate you. It just pissed me off when you ditch Annie. Ditch me, so you could be at the Capital. I was disgusted with what you were becoming."

He asked defensively, "And what was I becoming."

"A person I didn't know," I whispered softly. I glanced over to him and confessed, "And I think that's what scared me the most."

He tried to convince me, "I haven't changed, Willy." He dropped in a low voice, so low I could barely hear him, "I didn't want to be here….I."

I could see the conflict in his eyes as he tried to explain. Annie told me once that he tried to explain, but closed up very quickly like a clam. I remembered her telling me, _He's really scared, Willy. I think the Capitol is forcing him stay. _I, of course, didn't want to believe it. I was hurt and just wanted to think popularity got to him. He was now a cocky, horn dog bastard. But now, that I've been under the controlled of the Capitol, I could see why he was scared. They have the power to wipe you out if not on their good side. To take away the people you love. Maybe they had threaten Annie's life? If so, that just proves how much he cared for her.

I patted his back and said in an understanding tone, "I believe you Finn."

He glanced up in shock and asked, "You really believe me? After everything I did."

I held out my pinky finger, like we did whenever the three of us had made a promise. "I swear Finn, I believe you."

He wrapped his large pinkie around my small one in appreciation. Maybe I would be gaining my best friend back again. I added, "And I swear if you pull any of that crap with me again, I will pulverize you. So promise me, you're not going to make empty promises you can't keep."

He smiles a little more and replied, "I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Almost close to two weeks of training and meeting people from the city, my idea to get more personal with our viewing crowd, today was the day. The day where the game makers judge us individually on how dangerous of an opponent we would make. The highest score you could get was ten, which most tributes would shot for that score. If anything you want to be marked on top because low scores indicate your weak, easy prey.

I sat on the window ceil watching the city buzz around as I kept thinking. I couldn't show off with a spear. I was very good at throwing a spear, but even better combating with one. But I wasn't going to beat up dummies because it looked stupid. And back to circle, I can't throw a spear because that was what my brother was going to do. Maybe I should throw a knife? Or set a trap?

Mags sat on the other side of me and said, "Looks like trouble."

I shrugged my shoulders and replied, "I'm just developing a few ideas on showing my ability."

Mags glanced out the window and responded solemnly, "Just remember killing them isn't allowed."

I gave a small smile, "Don't worry I'm just going to have a little fun. How's Reid?"

Mags shifted her eyes over and said firmly, "He's nervous. But Finnick took him aside in the pool area and was giving him some pointers."

I nodded my head silently and Mags placed her old crinkly hand on mine. She asked, "How are you holding up sweetie?"

I squeezed her hand and explained, "It's difficult to act like I don't care for my brother at all."

Mags added, "He understands now after we explained your actions at training."

I stared down at my leg and mumbled, "I felt miserable hurting him."

Mags said, "It'll be okay. Once you enter the games you won't have to pretend anymore for you opponents." She began to rub the top of my hand in comfort.

…

My brother and I were now sitting on the couch waiting for our scores. Finnick was pacing back and forth behind the couch while Mags sat calmly on a chair. And as for Mrs. Carright, she was staring at the screen very eager for the results. I sat there knowing Reid was extremely nervous especially when the dumb game makers didn't supply a spear at all. I was getting antsier with Finnick's motions.

I turned my head around toward Finnick and said, "You're going to burn a hole in that rug if you keep pacing like that."

Finnick stopped and gave an apologetic smile over to us. "Sorry."

Reid said sadly, "I don't think I did so well."

I rubbed his shoulders and explained, "You did the best with what they gave you."

Reid said, "I camouflaged myself and threw a knife that didn't stick." Reid was staring down at his hands and I could feel my lip beginning to bleed from biting so hard.

Finnick added comforting words, "This could be your strategy, Reid. You wanted them to give you a low score. The element of surprise."

My brother's eyes lit up at the idea. "Yea, I wanted to not show off."

The show is about to begin and I looked back to Finnick with an appreciative smile, which he just nodded back with understanding. The first District comes on the air with their picture.

District 1.

Chason Wilde. 9. I thought, _he wasn't going to be happy with that score._

Otille Young. 8. _Oh, even worse._

District 2.

Rocko Yule.

I scooted closer to the television intently to see the number 1. 1? I had been practicing with him this whole week and he was spectacular. Especially with the bow.

Carni Heart. 9.

Mrs. Carright said, "I guess the judges were being extremely tough this year."

District 3.

Ladden Strait. 7.

Mags commented hearing this score, "That's a great score for the district that does electronics." She explained to us, "Usually they get 5 or below most times."

Seno Hillside. 3.

District 4.

I gulped as I stared at the screen. My brother's face appeared first and flashed the number 2.

I glanced over to my brother's face in shock. I'm regretting to see my score. I should have shot low too. My face appeared on the screen and the number flashed.

10

Finnick slapped my back and said, "You did it!"

I'm in awe that out of all the career districts I have a 10. It's the highest score so far. Reid congratulated me in his excitement and asked, "How did you do it?"

Everyone was now intrigued on my accomplishment. I replied, "I set a trap up."

Mrs. Carright shook her head and said intrigued, "There's got to be more. Tell us."

"Well, when I entered the room I noticed that the game makers didn't seem to have an attention span anymore. So I had formed a plan that would either hate me or find me amusing….

_I had evaluated the chamber with little equipment in the room. There was some knives, bow and arrows, sword, paint for camouflage, and some rope. No wonder they were bored, how could anyone show off their skills when there was only a few weapons to choose from. A few had looked over to see what weapon I would take. It was actually hilarious that when I touched the rope as I was thinking of maybe setting up a simple trap, they all began to ignore me and discuss among themselves. _

_Fine if that's the way they want to play so be it, I thought anger. I quickly sat on the floor tying the rope together making two sets of traps. I could tell my time would soon be coming to a close and I yelled, "Gentlemen, I ask for one brave volunteer to step down and place an apple on your head. I will be able to hit easily." _

_They looked a little unnerved by my challenge. And so I took one knife to demonstrate aim. I hit right above the dummies head."See simple. Anyone brave enough could handle my shot," I said mocking. One man I guess not liking to be ridiculed began to climb down to the arena, with others in pursuit to see the event. The insulted judge was getting closer to the end of the staircase when I grabbed my chest and gasped for air._

_This caught the attention from everyone and they began to push down the stairs to get a better look at me. As the angered judge ran first through the weaponry, he suddenly tripped face forward, from the first trap I set, and landed his head in my counter weight snare. The game makers gasped as one off the judges was hoisted up struggling for air. I clapped my hands to remove the dirt from the ground and explained, "I have a lot to offer. I can trap and…." _

_I threw my knife hitting the rope, which released the purple faced man. "And I'm deadly with a knife. I don't want to be messed with in the games." I left the sentence open for they could either take it as I don't want to be messed with my competitors or them. _

_The one man stepped forward and began to clap, "Impressive." _

_I smiled as I take a bow. I replied, "Thank you." _

_He placed his hand turning my face from side to side as he examined me. I felt the hair at the back of my neck stand as he said, "You are indeed like a siren. You call us and lured us into your trap. Very clever. Powerful. Deadly. And Beautiful." He twisted back to his comrades and laughed, "This is one of the better shows we had." _

_Everyone was smiling and clapping in agreement. I thought annoyed; he wouldn't be saying that if he knew how badly I wanted to kill him. Kill them all. But I settled with scaring them out of their wits. The man told me, "You can leave now Siren."_

_I nodded my head and began to walk out with my head held high. It didn't stop me though to show a small smile of glee as I locked eye with the once purple man. He smiled back hesitantly not sure the reason behind my amusement_.

"So that's about it." I glanced up to see everyone stunned as to what I did.

Mrs. Carright jumped up and said terrified, "You strangled a judge?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I demonstrated my skills as a trapper. Oh, District 12 is on."

District 12

Cole Murry. 2

Aria Bernstein. 0.

Well those scores weren't very promising. Though, maybe the Careers wouldn't bother to search for them first. If anything, I seemed like the bigger threat.

The television announcer said, "Tune in for the next two days for the interviews of our tributes. Tomorrow Districts 1-6 and Saturday District 7-12 will be on air."

Panama stood up from her seat and directed our attention to her. "Reid, Willow. Tomorrow I will have to quickly instruct you on how to be a proper human." I bit my lip again as she said, "So get some sleep and I'll help you." She turned to Finnick and whispered into his ear, "If you need any help with anything, you know where to find me."

Unfortunately I was close enough to hear her statement. She left the room in her orange glow dress and I muttered, "Yea, if you like the taste of rotten pumpkin."

Finnick shot a glance over to me and asked, "What was that?"

I damn knew he had heard me, but I replied, "I'm going to bed."

When entering my room the sheets were now clean white ones again. The bed indented under my weight as I just sat staring at the wall. Realization was smacking into like a hard brick wall. I only have the interviews and then the games start. I have two days left to live.

A knock echoed on the door and I said loathing, "Go away Finnick!" Couldn't I have five minutes of peace?

He just entered anyway ignoring my command. He said quietly, "We need to talk."

I turned away and said stubbornly, "Maybe I don't want to talk to you."

He crossed over the room to me and said, "Look, what you saw a couple days ago wasn't anything but…."

I glared at him and said, "What? Business."

His temper was raised as he said, "I don't enjoy…."

"You looked very please from what I saw," I said bitterly.

He had clammed up again, but his fists were tightly clenched in anger.

I stood up to face him, "Why do you let them do that to you?"

"You wouldn't understand"

"Make me understand. I can take it."

"Because it's saved Annie before. And now it will save Reid and mostly you."

I said livid as I poked his rock hard chest, "Annie! This would have killed Annie if she knew what you were doing." I was rattling with more anger and added, "And how would your sexual endeavors help Reid and me?"

Finnick ran a hand through his bronze hair in frustration and pulled me closer to whisper in my ear. "They would kill Annie. The day I told them I had enough and wasn't going back to the capital so I can spend time with Annie, her name was picked into the hunger games that year. I knew from there on I had to obey or people I care for could get hurt. "

I pulled back a little to see his face holding tears in his eyes and he said louder, "I can't let them hurt you too. You love me for who I am. You don't see me like a big piece of meat. I have to get you as many sponsors as possible to save you."

My hand glided up to his cheek and I whisper, "Listen to me. The only thing hurting me is seeing them use you. I don't need protection or sponsors to keep my brother alive."

"Why did you stop talking to me even before I was reaped?"

This question I didn't expect. I responded unsure, "I was busy. I had work, training, my brother to raise at home."

"Tell me the truth Willow. Did you have feelings for me?"

I felt like a fish out of water again and I said, "What does it matter? Why discuss this when I'm going to…." Finnick placed his finger on my lips obviously not wanting to hear those words.

He pulled out of his coat pocket a small weaved cover book that had a bird patch to the top of the weave work. "Hey that's Annie's diary."

Finnick replied, "Yes. Annie gave it to me before your reaping."

My eyes were trained on it as I said, "You shouldn't read it."

Finnick tossing the book onto the bed and replied, "She asked me too." He stepped closer as he said, "I found a lot of interesting things in there. Like how Annie had been developing feeling for this kid name Sam and was going to break up with me. But Annie didn't because you begged her not to when I got reaped. You told her…."

_I was outside the stadium with Annie and we didn't go into the justice building yet to see Finn. It seemed the roles had flipped with me blubbering like a baby and her cradling me in comfort. She told me, "Finn is strong, Willy. He'll make it. I know it." I nodded my head even though my heart is screaming in pain. I don't want Finn to go. He could die. Annie shook her head as Sam walked over to us._

_She whispered, "This is all wrong. We should go together and tell him the truth. I can't stand lying to him anymore." _

_My eyes were burning, but I opened them to say to Annie, "You're not lying. You love him." _

_Annie disagreed, "You should be with Finn. You love him more than I could ever. We should tell him my feelings don't run as deep anymore."_

_I pleaded with her, "Don't do this to him now. He'll die for sure. Just wait until after the games." _

_She stared into my sad eyes and asked, "And you don't think he'll fight for you?"_

_I glanced down in shame, "No Annie. He loves you." I raised my head up to her and said, "Annie I know he'll never return my love, but you have to keep him alive. I'm selfish, I know, but I may die too if I lose him." _

_Annie made eye contact to the person that had now captured her heart, Sam. She replied, "Okay. I will do this for you. But after I have to set things right." _

_I hugged her so tightly with happiness, "Thank you, Annie." _

"And because I was gone all the time and Annie didn't want to hurt my feelings, the day she was reaped, she never got the chance to tell me. Is this true? Is this why you stop hanging out when Annie and I were together?"

I stared at my hands knowing everything was revealed. I replied, "You don't know how hard it was to see you guys together and have these feeling for you being crushed."

Finnick shook his head, "I wish I had known you liked me before."

I glanced up over to him and asked, "What would it have mattered? You told me when you were thirteen that you liked her."

He replied, "Yea, that was after I got rejected by the girl I like a couple years back. Remember when I asked if you liked anyone?"

I stared at him in disbelief, "Of course I said no. I was an awkward girl that was supposed to reject boys because they had some dumb boy disease, even though in reality I do like them."

Finn wiggled his eyebrows, "So you like me. Is that why you get so jealous when Panama hits on me?"

I said hastily, "I'm not jealous." I muttered, "Maybe repulsed by her attempts."

"Because you like me?"

I huffed at his hounding and was about to walk to the door when he asked, "If you knew Annie didn't have feelings for me anymore, why keep it a secret?"

"Would you have believed me?" His face told it all. No. "Besides, the guy she liked had disappeared when she returned from the games and after her accident all she remembers is you." I paused and continued to say, "She deserves to be loved after all that's been done to her. And I know you're the one to be with her. You truly have this affect on her when you visit."

He stepped forward and pulled me into his arms for a hug. He whispered sincerely, "You truly are remarkable, you know that."

"I can stand to hear it more often," I said sarcastically.

His face was nuzzled into my red hair when he said demanding, "You're doing good. Now kiss me."

I closed my eyes trying to push back the tears. I understood now that we were bugged and we're putting on a great show to receive more sponsors.

I had heard it all along that we would make the perfect couple in the capital's eyes. Dear God I hope they didn't catch me with Finn on tape when I was naked. He pulled my chin up to face him and began to inch closer, which I responded by closing my eyes. My lips were foreign to this new event, for I had never kissed a boy before. I mean once a boy named Jeremy kissed me on the cheek, but I swung at him.

But this time I would not swing instead I wrapped my arms around his shoulder like I seen couples do before when they were in love. Unfortunately, for me I was the only one in love here, that poured her heart and soul out on a platter to watch get diced up. I had to be strong after all this wasn't about me.

I told, well more like yelled at, Finn way before to get used to the idea that I'm going to die and if he cared about me so much he would get me as many sponsor's as possible. Of course, I never wanted him to do this by being used by others. So I guess he came up with a clever solution, us loving us together equaled money.

We broke apart from a short sweet kiss and he smiled toward me. He asked again, "So is that a yes that you still like me?"

My face had turned a little red, not from embarrassment of finding out a secret love, but from anger. I glanced down quickly feeling the heat on my cheeks and pretend to be shy as I whisper, "love." I glanced into his beautiful ocean eyes and said boldly, "I can show you if you like?"

I reached up and gave him a more vigorous kiss.

_Let the games begin_, I thought angry.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been two hours at training to be a refine woman. It's not hard, if you can remember all the dumb rules. To cross your calves when your seated, to not lift your skirt above your ankles, to keep the volume of your voice as low as possible while still allowing people to hear you, don't use slang or filler words such as "like," "uh," "so", and keep silent and only talk when I have something important to say. This apparently adds weight to my words. Her final advice was to smile and feel positive. Remember smiles are contagious. Panama tried drilling that idea into my head.

We were now practicing to walk in heels, which proved some difficulty because Mag's old high heels weren't nearly as high as these skyscrapers Panama gave me. She sighed as she glanced at the time and said, "I feel like you conquered some big steps today." _No pun intended_, I thought.

I went over, thankfully not tripping, and took her hand. She was startled by this motion and at first reaction want to pull back. But I kept a steady grip and shook her hand as I said with sincerity, "Thank you." Even though she was ignorant to my feelings of being a person like herself, she was deeply trying to help me win.

She smiled at my gesture and said, "Your welcome."

Panama began to walk out the room and whispered with hope in her voice, "I am rooting for you."

She was gone and I slowly kicked the heels off. How she managed to walk in those heels all day, I'll never know. Knock. Knock. I glanced up to see Moxie and she asked, "Ready to get changed?"

I nodded my head and stripped out of my comfy clothes and held my arms up. Moxie steadily slipped the dress over and I looked down to check out the dress. I wasn't disappointed by Moxie's work because I loved it. It's a simple gown only decorated with all interchangeable sequins of blues, greens and silvers and in the back it had a slit, showing off my calves. Moxie dropped my silver heels on the ground and I was pleased they weren't very high like the ones I was trained in. Moxie then helped slip on my shoes as I glanced up in the mirror to see Finnick by the door way checking me out. For some reason, I couldn't tell if he's acting or not.

He snapped out of his trance and knocked on the door to capture our attention. I turned around surprised, even though I knew he was there already. I asked, "So what do you think?"

_Why does he have to look incredible in a suit? Whoa, where did that thought come from?_

He gulped as he looked up into my eyes, "You look _beautiful_."

Moxie cut in and said, "Well she's not done yet."

Moxie dragged my tall self over to a chair and began to braid my thick hair to the one side. She then skillfully weaved gold threads throughout my braid. After that she applied my makeup and even though my eyes were closed, I could sense Finnick was still watching. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

I could almost hear the smile in his voice, "I'm going to escort both of you to the back stage."

When Moxie had achieved what she called perfection, we all head to the living room to where Reid and Mags were waiting. Moxie was about to exist the door when she stated, "I'll be in the crowd. Good luck!"

My brother and I both chimed in together, "Thanks."

Finnick asked as he glanced over to us three, "Ready to go?"

I nodded my head as Reid moved to the doorway. I reached out my hand and Finnick took it without hesitation. I could tell Mags was out of the loop when she raised her eyebrows at the gesture. I would somehow have to inform her without being over heard. Maybe I could write her a note and when she's done reading it, I then could…eat it.

By the time I'm done thinking about how I would tell Mags, we were at the back stage. I bit my lip and Finnick hugged me close. He whispered, "Remember to relax. You're going to do fine."

He kissed my cheek and slowly left me. "So is that your boyfriend?"

I turned around to Rocko's calm voice. I shook my head and replied unsure, "I don't know really. I just found out yesterday he loves me."

Rocko nodded his head in understanding and asked, "Did you know each other before," he waved around, "this?"

I smiled a little as I took a glance around the curtain to see a huge audience, "That's how it goes."

Rocko placed a hand on my shoulder and replied sympathetic, "I'm truly sorry for your situation, Willow."

I turned around at Rocko and said somberly, "I'm sorry for yours too." I now hated the fact I have gotten close to Rocko. I also hated knowing that he's a part of the alliance with the Careers and after tomorrow he will be hunting me down. As sick as it sounds, I hope someone else killed him quick. I don't think I could hurt him with everything we have talked about.

I looked back to the stage in thought. This year each tribute would be called up to occupy the lonely chair, so we could be interviewed by Caesar Flickerman. Seven people. I have to wait for seven people to go before I could set one foot on that stage. I felt sicker now that the pressure was on to impresses everyone.

"I think I'm may throw up," I heard Rocko echo my very thought behind me. I twisted around and tried to comfort him. "It'll be okay. You're the second district and it'll be over soon. And then you can leave this stage and relax in your bed."

"She's right, you know." Caesar Flickerman himself was behind us and he patted Rocko on the back, "I'll give you easy questions to answer. Just try to be honest."

Caesar gave us a smile before fixing his green bow tie that matched his grass color hair. He skipped off the stage and began to warm up the audience with some jokes. Soon he had settled down in his chair to begin our 15 minute interviews.

Taking the stage first was Chason, who pumped his fist up into the air, showing how macho he was. I begin to walk away from the stage because I think hearing their interviews might daunt me. I know I was pacing, probably going to bring on a sweat and melt my new face away, but I didn't care. I felt more at eased while moving. I soon heard my brother's name called and realized I missed Rocko's whole performance.

I strolled over to the side of the stage again to watch Reid. Reid marched onto the stage with his contagious smile and shook hands with Caesar.

"It was interesting seeing you so proudly holding the famous District 4 Victor Finnick Odair's trident. Are you taking after his legacy?"

My brother wiggled his feet and answered, "Those are some big shoes to fill," The audience laughed as he said, "No pun intended." He gave charming smile to the audience and continued to say, "But I'll try my hardest to not let my mentor down."

Caesar responded, "I believe that's something he would appreciate to hear. Now I know the judges were pretty harsh this year, but your score seemed pretty low for a Career District. Did something happen to throw off your game?"

My brother kept his cool and responded, "I like to keep my competition guessing."

Caesar nodded his head in agreement, "Aw, there's no way better than the element of surprise."

Someone placed their hands on my shoulders and I inclined my neck to see Finnick. He began to rub my shoulders and asked softly, "How are you holding up?"

How was I holding up? Not well, my legs were shaking, I'm probably dehydrated from sweating, and I clasped my lips tightly afraid vomit would come out instead of words. All I could do was shrugged my shoulders. He turned my body and whispered, "I want you to close your eyes." I gave him a questionable look, but proceeded to do what he asked.

"Take a deep breath in and out. Imagine the ocean; hear the calmness of the waves, the smell of the sea salt, the birds singing. Remember the how the warm sun shone down on your body."

I'm taking it all in, my safe haven. "Now keep that feeling with you and image the lights are the bright sun."

I opened my eyes feeling a lot better. He smiled as he swept a piece of my hair to the side, "There, your color is back the shade I like."

I glanced back to the stage to see Caesar shifted closer to Reid and asked, "Any crushes?"

Reid shook his head and said, "No, but there might be one out there just waiting for me." He looked over to the audience and winked at a young girl that looked around his age.

I thought sulkily, _for all you know she might be 150; people seem to never age here with all the surgery. _

But thankfully, the audience is eating his words out of the palm of his hands.

"What do you think about your sister joining?"

I swallowed the hard lump in my throat as he replied, "I thought it was vigorous to watch Willow fight her way to the top. If there's one thing I know she stronger than she looks." He tacked on jokingly as he rubbed his one shoulder, "I would know, since I'm her brother."

Caesar stood up to shake Reid's hand and said, "It's been a pleasure to meet you Reid. Everyone Reid Sparks, District four!" Everyone applauded and for a minute I felt relief, until I heard my name being called to the stage.

Finnick told me as he gave me a push, "You got this."

I plastered a smile onto my face quickly and prayed I would make it to my seat without falling. As I walked over I placed a kiss on the side of Caesar's face, hoping his white makeup wouldn't rub off on my lips, to greet him kindly. Taking my seat I quickly cross my calves. So half the battle is won, right?

Caesar smiled over at me and complimented, "I love your dress. You look absolutely stunning my dear."

I blushed from embarrassment and replied, "Thank you. I like the color you picked this year for your hair. Green's my favorite color."

Caesar ran a hand over his hair and said cheery, "That's my favorite color too. So getting down to business, we all had witnessed your heroic determination to be a tribute. I want to know is what was going through your mind at the reaping?"

I took a breath in and started to explain, "I wanted to be tribute and have my chance to be a Victor. I think most people know District Four is actually quite competitive to be in the hunger games. It gives us a sense of gaining our honor back for all the wrong we did. So it was my last chance to enter, but low and behold, Pearl get's it."

Caesar chimed in, "I take it Pearl and you don't get along."

I shook my head and made a disgruntled face, "No. That's why we had to battle it out in the end."

Caesar answered back, "And what an amazing ending it was. Almost as amazing as your score yesterday. A ten!"

I smiled, "I'm extremely proud of that score."

Caesar agreed, "Of course, you are the only one to get a ten. How did you do it?"

I rethought my first answer I was going to say because I believe were not allowed to tell any information on it. I simply retorted, "All I can say is that they fell hard for my talent." I could hear the game makers even laughing at my hint of the truth.

"So has having your brother as a tribute put a damper on your winning?"

I wanted to bit my lip, but refused to show any weakness. I reply, "I feel like I have an advantage with having my fellow tribute as my brother. I can watch his back and he can watch mine for most of the competition. After all what's strong than blood."

I prayed he wouldn't continue on to ask the question I dreaded. What if it comes down to the two of us, who would I think would win?

Caesar nodded his head and directed the conversation to a new topic, which I was grateful for. "Very wise. So what about a certain love interest I've heard rumors about?" Caesar inquired.

I managed to make myself blush, "I don't know if I should say, woman in the crowd may attack me with jealousy."

The crowd chuckled as Caesar interjected, "I promise no one will touch you. Tell us details. It's not every day you hear a tribute falls in love with her mentor."

"Actually, I liked Finn a lot, way back when we were kids, though I was too stubborn to admit it." I smiled at the thought of our good times together. "Love was so much easier when you're younger." I then thought about when Finn and Annie were together before Finn was ripped out of our grasp. Even though I knew my chances were gone with Finn when he was with Annie, it was one of the happier times I had when I was younger.

I could feel my smile beginning to pull down as I continued, "It's bitter sweet really that we hadn't confessed our love sooner. With the games it seems to make things a little more complicated." My eyes began to well up in the truth I had spoken. Complicated was an understatement. They had destroyed our lives. The audience awes but I can't tell if it's a sound of relief from the ladies, or if they genuinely care.

Caesar agreed, "I can see why. A mentor can always lose his tribute. I'm sorry for your predicament." Caesar turned to the crowd with a sad face, "I think the audience would agree with me that you hold a lot of promise to win." People are nodded their heads and clap in response.

He placed his hand over mine and said, "Let's talk about something a little more positive. Explain your siren costume to me."

"Well sirens were these majestic creatures, half bird, half human, that could sing and enchant people with their beautiful voices. So when sailors heard these angelic voices most times, sailors couldn't resist and would crash their boats into the rocky coast." Bottom line, I would lure and lead my competition to their death.

Caesar added, "Interesting and well put together since you are a very beautiful and yet fierce competitor."

I thank him on the compliment as I sat up straighter in my chair. I literally felt my butt falling asleep.

"I've heard that you contain a remarkable singing voice, enchanting as a siren itself." I'm shocked that he knew I could sing. How does everyone know this?

"I quote from your lover, 'She can mesmerize anyone when she sings a song.'"

Finnick? I never sang in front of him before.

I nodded my head and replied, "I'm not a bad singer."

Caesar smirked and said, "She's being modest. Will you sing us a song?"

I nodded my head again knowing I should not resist any chance to shine, but what the heck am I going to sing. I stood up and faced the audience saying, "If I knew you wanted me to sing for you I would have prepared something a little more polished." I paused to let the few chuckles pass. "I'm going to sing a song my father taught me in District Four." I cleared my throat and began to sing.

It's high tide in the rolling sea

Waves crash before my feet

The ship is rolling away from me,

Carrying Johnny away

Over the sea, I wait for Johnny to come back to me,

Nothing ties me to the earth you see

Let the dark sea take me away

My lover waits for me, down in the sea

As the storm will swallow me whole

Just remember me as I sing

My heart belongs with the sea

Waiting for Johnny to be

I'll be waiting at the shores

For my lover to come once more

The forage is dry, the trees have died but I can see,

Johnny's dead and waits for me

Here I die for my lover's breath

Waiting, waiting for Johnny's lead

Count the days, chasing dreams

Look not at the skies, but at the sea

The bellows will ring

When you join the sea and there you will be set free

Johnny is there and I shall not wait

For my heart is with Johnny is my fate.

I finished singing the last line and every one began to clap and even stood up. I gracefully bowed and turned back to Caesar. He grabbed my hand and kissed it while the audience was dying down. "Thank you, Willow. Your voice is so pure it has pierced my very soul. Ladies and Gentlemen, Willow Sparks of District 4."

I smiled and waved as I walked off stage. I made it and the audience loved me! Immediately, I was pulled into a crushing hug by Finnick. But I don't care that I can't breathe. I'm so excited that I full on kiss Finnick. If the cameras were on me, let them see.

After the spontaneous kiss, Finnick placed his one arm my brother's shoulders, while his other was around my waist.

"Let's go to our room and celebrate, District four."


	10. Chapter 10

One day

That thought echoed throughout my head the whole night. I had one day to live in somewhat peace before I would have to check my back every ten seconds. One day left to spend with Reid before he would lose me for good. The thoughts seemed to poison my mind. I would never find love. Be married. Have kids.

I know I choose the fate to save my brother and now I must die.

Die

No matter what, I was terrified of dying. Of not knowing what lied ahead after you are still, sleeping for eternity. I wished I could push back this helpless feeling that shook throughout my whole body.

It was only two in the morning, but I could feel my heart racing from my panic attack. I bent over the side of the bed trying to relieve the tension of my chest being constricted. Maybe drinking a glass of water would calm me down. No, I needed to breathe cold air instead of this stuffy toxin.

Unfortunately, my room didn't own a window, so I staggered to the door way to the living and reached for the window. Opening it up, a gust of cool air whipped into my face and I allowed the cool breeze to shock my body out of its panic. I stood ridged clutching the sides of the window trying to hold on to what life I still own.

"Willow?" A soft voice carried to my ear. I would have answered back if I didn't feel so numb. "You can't jump."

Jump?

I sent a fleeting glance over to Finnick, whose hair was tousled and he's only in pajama bottoms. He took careful steps to stand beside me. He continued, "They have a field to make you bounce back up."

For the first time I was looking straight down the tower to where the tiny road, cars and people are stationed. I take into account now, that the height of the tower would have been high enough to kill me. Another thought hit me, how did he know about that information? Did he try to kill himself before?

I found my voice, "I wasn't going to jump, Finn. I needed air."

Finnick nodded his head, not really believing me and asked, "What's going on?"

I locked onto his masked eyes and my voice wobbled, "I'm scared." Tears were welling up into my eyes as I continued, "I don't want to die."

I glanced away from the pity in his eyes and stared at the moon. I knew there was nothing he could say or do, to save me from this doom. Finnick's warm hand enveloped my cold shaking hand and said, "You don't have to?"

I shot a glare at him and said defeated, "Finn. Unlike my brother I'm not strong enough to live without him. I just know he can carry on his life." I sighed and said sadly, "I guess, in the end I am the weak one."

I could feel him straighten up and tried to comfort me by saying stiffly, "A little fear is a good thing. If you didn't have any preservation for your life, you would be reckless. And that's something you can't afford when protecting your brother."

Sporadically, I planted my lips onto Finnick's soft lips. He pulled me back and seemed confused by notion since we are not being filmed. I felt embarrassed that my emotions were all over the place and I just attacked him. "I'm sorry," I turned around quickly to hide in my room, but Finnick kept hold on my hand.

His eyes flickered with uncertainty as he stood there torn with a decision to make. "Stay."

His gaze drifted to my wet eyes and he quietly asked, "Please?"

I shifted closer to him and ran my hands slowly up his muscular arms timidly. He gently wrapped his strong arms around my waist and instantly I felt not so vulnerable as I did before.

With our bodies touching I could feel my heart again racing; only this time it's with excitement. Finnick search my eyes for something. Maybe the answer to proceed? Slowly, I watched his lips pull into a smile as he bent down to reached my lips with a kiss.

Unlike the other kisses we had been sharing this one was different. It was real and not for the show. There was passion and desire to be close to each other.

I automatically threaded my fingers through his untamed hair and began to get lost in our kissing. For some reason I had confidence like I knew what I was doing. I pulled his arms leading him to my room without breaking our nonstop contact with each other. As he lifted me off my feet, I wrapped my legs around his waist and was placed up against the wall. Finnick started to kiss down my neck and I let out a gasped I was holding in. I wanted more.

Finnick help me take off my shirt and we feverishly kissed and grasped one another. Slowly we moved to the bed, losing more clothes and I clasped onto his naked body in pleasure. Never have I felt this kind of force….

After a couple minutes, we laid in my bed sweaty, hot and panting. My eyes were still closed trying to hold onto the feeling of pure bliss. I tilted my head over to see Finnick's face. His eyes too were closed and a small smile graced his lips. I flipped my body on top of his and he awakened from his meditating. I smile shyly and said, "Hey."

He chuckled with an untroubled attitude and replied, "Hello."

I couldn't help but give him soft kisses as I said in between each word. "So." Kiss. "What." kiss "Are." kiss "We." kiss "Doing." kiss "Today?"

Finnick glanced over to the clock as said, "For one we are going to sleep more. It's only four." I nodded my heavy head from the need to sleep that was slowly over powering me. "In the morning I have a meeting, but later tonight we'll hang out and do whatever you want. Does that sound good to you?"

He kissed my forehead as I replied, "Yes. Night Finn."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and began to snuggle. He whispered, "Night Willow."


	11. Chapter 11

Drifting out of my good night's rest, I turned over in my bed reaching out for Finn. But my hand made contact with emptiness and I opened my eyes to make sure he was really missing. And sadly I found out, he was gone. Stretching my body, I looked over to the clock to see it was nine. I guess the meeting started earlier than expected.

Meeting.

I pause at that word. A meeting with whom? He wouldn't be seeing another girl…. I sat up trying to not even think down that path of thought. After all, jealousy would be pointless when I wouldn't be around much longer. Quickly I got up and changed from my assortment of clothing. _I should spend time with my brother_, I thought.

Picking a simple green blouse and a pair of black slacks, I made my way to the dining room to find no one, but the toga servant by the food. I back track to Reid's room and knocked softly. No answer.

"Reid?" Still no answer. I opened the door to see his room has been straightened up, which made me believe he was out and about somewhere. Disappointed, I strolled back into the dining room and grabbed a plate.

_I don't like being alone in this place_, I thought. I glanced up at the servant and then exchanged my plate for an apple. "I guess I'll just go to the training area, then." I said it out loud just to have the reassurance that someone knew where I would be.

Hitting the button to the basement, I wondered if Reid had gone down too. The door slide open and it was a lot quieter without the trainers and tributes around.

Thump. My gaze crossed over to the target range and I realized I wasn't alone in the room. I leisurely strolled over to Rocko while he was fully concentrated on the target. Anchoring the string to his cheek, he took a deep breath and released the arrow.

Thump.

Perfect bulls-eye.

"You're very quiet with your feet." Rocko said kindly.

He shifted his body to face me and I smiled, "Yea, my father would jump a lot even when I tried making my footsteps heavier."

I checked out his deadly shots and stated, "You didn't try at the judging."

Rocko shrugged his shoulders as he grinned sheepishly. "I figured what's the point. So I went in and left without saying a word."

I shook my head and said, "You're peculiar one. How did the Careers take your score?"

He latched on another arrow to his bow and replied, "They believe I am condescending, which Chason finds liberating as a soon competitor."

I switch the topic. "Have you seen my brother?"

Rocko glanced over in surprise, "Yea, he went up to District 12's room."

I sighed as I grabbed the extra bow. "You don't want him too," Rocko stated.

I could feel myself tearing my lip apart as I muttered, "I wish he wouldn't. It's not good to get attached when we are going to thrown into the hunger games."

I glanced over to Rocko, who actually began to smile and chuckle. "Aren't you the pot calling the kettle black?"

"Shut up," I said with a little smile. "You know there is a different between us," I continued to say.

Rocko asked, "Like what? Both of you are going to lose your friends."

I said bitterly, "Unlike him, I wouldn't have to live through the pain." Rocko stared at me in disbelief and sadness.

I took aim at the target and Rocko yelled, "Don't shoot."

I draw my bow down and asked, "Why not?"

He grabbed my arrow and flipped it to the other side, "That's how it should be. The way you had it before, you could have gotten hurt."

I stared at him in surprise and said, "Thanks. I never shot a bow before."

He smiled a little and replied, "I've noticed."

I pulled back my bow and Rocko instructed me, "Place the string by your cheek or lip as your anchor. Take a deep breath and relax your body. Release."

Thump. It wasn't a bad shoot being close to the inner ring. "Good one. Now as a pointer, if the object is further away, you have to aim a little higher to account for the drop."

The term oil was building up inside me and I confessed, "I won't kill you."

Rocko stared at the ground and replied, "I know." He glanced over and said, "But you won't be the one to kill me. I'll make sure of it."

"Are you scared?" I asked timidly.

He wiped his hand over his face and admitted, "I was until I realized my purpose. To die for a good cause seems to make everything I felt fade away. In the end, it will make my life meaningful again."

A good cause? Did he really think the hunger games would make his life meaningful?

"Have you said your last goodbyes yet?" He asked taking another shot.

"Not all the way. I plan on spending my time with my brother and mentors, then write my letters for Finn to give back home. How about you?"

He shook his head and replied, "After my Lilly had died from the games, I have no one left to wish good bye."

"I'm sorry Rocko," I said regretfully.

He nodded his head and said, "Take another shot now."

…

Later in the day, Rocko and I got back onto the elevator. He pushed both our number buttons and I asked, "Sure you don't want to come in for a bit?"

Rocko shook his head and said, "Remember we both have to keep up our façade. You detest your brother and I detest anyone not on my alliance."

I felt insecure that he knew my biggest secret. My true weakness. I asked, "You won't tell the other Careers will you?"

He glanced over in surprise at my statement. "No." I guess trust had never been my best quality and I think Rocko could somehow sense it. "I swear on my Lilly's life I will not tell," he said this as he stared directly in my eye.

The door opened to my floor and I nodded my head, "Thank you." I glanced back at Rocko once more before the doors shut on the elevator.

"There you are, sis. Where have you been?" Reid said as everyone, including the District 12 kids were gathered around the coffee table in the living room.

I ambled over to the couch where Finnick was sprawled out and said, "I was just clearing my head. What are you trouble makers doing?"

Aria spoke up and said nervously, "We're playing some card games?"

I pushed Finnick's legs over and sat on the couch. I smiled at Reid and replied, "Deal me in, bro." After a couple rounds of playing cards, I find out these children are the sweetest things ever. And now instead of having this protective feeling for Reid, it now burns to all three of them. Heck, maybe even Rocko. Shit I definitely know I'm not in the right mind state.

Now that it's getting late, Cole and Aria left for bed. Reid walked them over to the elevator and said a little off, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Cole gave him a handshake with a nod and Aria flings herself into a hug with Reid. She whispered, "Good luck."

They both departed leaving Reid staring as the elevator doors which are shut close now. I ran my hand through my hair upset to see Reid finally realizing he may never see them again.

"Reid," I call his attention. He turned around and glanced over as he wiped his eye with his sleeve. Immediately he was in my arms bawling. I cradled him, patted his hair trying to calm him down. It's breaking my heart as well when he said, "They're going to die. We're going to die."

I state strongly even though my voice felt like it was closing up, "You're not going to die, Reid."

"How do you know? I'm twelve."

I make him look up at me and said, "Because I have decided it. No one's going to touch you."

Reid glanced up at my face and terror crossed it, "You can't Willow. I won't allow it."

"Reid, listen to me. When I chose to volunteer I knew what I was getting myself into." He wouldn't look me in the eyes now. "Dad put me in charge to keep this family going, so I need you to step up to the plate. You need to carry on the name, our memories, for our family."

"I don't want to lose you," he whimpered.

"Reid. Look at me Reid." He glanced up as I said softly, "Remember what we talked about. Dying isn't a bad thing. It's a part of nature and when it happens we'll get to see mom and dad again. And we'll be with each other again. I promise."

Reid buried his head into my shoulder and I asked, "Okay?"

He nodded his head and I glanced up to see Mags walking over to grab a tissue because she was crying. Finnick was glancing away to conceal his misery too. This was definitely blowing my mind set away. "Now promise me, when I ask for you to do something you will listen."

He raised his head not liking my words. "That when I say hide, you stay hidden until the cost is clear. If I say run, you keep running until your legs feel like they will fall off. And when I give those commands you stick to them, no matter what. No matter if I am getting hurt or killed. You do as you are told. Understand."

My brother's jaw was clench, but he nodded his head. "Good. Finnick, Mr. Cresta and Mags are going to take care of you. Please be good to them and listen to them. They are there to help you." I can tell Reid's spirits are crush, but he needed to hear this.

I pull him into a tight hug, "I love you."

He replied back, "I love you too." I started squeezing him tighter and twisting him that he begins to laugh, "I love youuuu sssoooo muccchhhh! Kissy kissy."

Reid pulled back and said, "Yuck" at my planting a wet kiss on his cheek.

Mags stood over and grabbed Reid's hand, "Let's get you to bed." Reid nodded his head without protest and this time he went over to Finnick and surprised him with a hug.

Finnick choked up said, "Man you got a tight grip on you."

Reid smiled and said, "Thanks. Night Finnick."

My brother left with Mags and I just placed my head on Finn's shoulder.

"I feel exhausted," I said.

With everything going on I just felt numb again. I reached over to Finnick's hand just to see if I had feeling in my hand left. His hand closed around mine and replied, "You should get to bed too."

He shifted to stand up and I clasped on to his hand still. I asked, "Can you just stay with me tonight?"

He glanced down and replied, "Okay."

We went to my room and cuddle together in my bed. I told him, "I'll have letters to give you tomorrow. Will you deliver them for me?" Finnick eyes were vacant as he agreed. Automatically I kissed his lips and said, "If this is too much Finn, you could leave."

His face twisted at my notion. I guess he realized it was weird that I was comforting everyone, when in truth I was the one needed to be consoled. He let a small smile play on his lips as he said, "You're not going to get rid of me that easily. Tell me the story about how we meet."

I smiled at the fond thought. "Well it always started with Erving doing something stupid…." From there on we basically just reminisced about the good old days. Way before the Hunger Games twisted our relationships as friends.


	12. Chapter 12

Before dawn, I tried to write my last letters of what I wanted to say to people that I cared for and it was difficult to write. Not because I had nothing to say, I could probably make a book. It's just another stepping stone to acknowledge that I wasn't coming back. I looked at the clock and now I had to hurry quickly because I'd soon would be whisked away to the catacombs under the arena. There I would be dressed for the last time and lifted to the unknown.

Scribbling on the paper, I glanced up to see Finnick being pushed to the side of the bed by my brother. What a sight to see.

Later in the night, Reid crawled into bed with us and asked one question before he went to sleep. What was our plan tomorrow?

It was simple. I run to the Cornucopia to get some supplies and then Reid would take off to where I'll be running. If I failed, Reid would run far away. Find shelter and water source. There he could fish and survive with Finnick's helpful gifts.

Unfortunately, the word _simple,_ never seemed to grace my life. Complex, difficult, unfair, death was the ones usually following me around. The door opened to Mags giving me a half hearted smile. She whispered, "It's time to go."

I sighed, collecting my letters together. I moved over to my two favorite men in my life and woke them by rubbing their shoulders. "Boys, we have to leave."

Finnick's eyes opened wide as he sat up suddenly. "It's time already?" He glanced over to Mags, who was confirming his question with a nod.

Reid shifted around the blanket and slowly opened his eyes. "It's so early."

I smiled, "Well, you have to eat and get changed yet."

Reid stumbled out of bed to the living room, where both our stylist waited. I never had the real chance of meeting Reid's stylist, which I was thankful for. Frankly he scared me with his skin stretched to tight, like a plastic surgery gone wrong.

Looking around the room of the people I loved. My family. I apprehend this was our last goodbye. Mags enveloped me into a fierce hug and said, "I love you baby."

I replied, "You are the best adoptive grandma ever." It was a running joke between us. "Thank you for being so kind to us." She kissed my cheek and moved to say good bye to Reid.

I turned to Finnick, who wasn't holding himself together well, after hugging and telling Reid, he better be seeing him soon. I latched onto Finnick for my life. He was shaking from holding in his sobs, something I've done a lot these past years. "I love you Finn."

He responded, "I love you to Willow." I was about to pull away from fear of breaking down, but he held me tighter. He whispered, "Please take my suggestion into consideration. I can't lose you both."

This time I had to pull away. I gave him a nodded and he knew I hadn't made up my mind to agree to his proposal, but I did try to reassure him it could be a possibility. Maybe.

From there, we walked to our Launch Room and I gave Reid our last hug as a family before separating. Moxie quietly dressed me into dark blue sports bra and my bottom undergarment. Then I pulled up my white terry shorts with a drawstring waist with goldtone ends. Covering over my top, if you can call it that, was a light white zipper up jacket. Finally I slipped on sandals on feet and I had a feeling this arena maybe a little warm. I glanced up at Moxie and she handed my necklace back from the game maker examination.

I traced the dolphin edge with my fingers as Moxie threw my hair into a pony tail, did my make up lightly and dabbed a ton of sun screen on my skin. "There."

I glanced up at her and she said, "You should eat and drink while there is still time."

She pushed a certain combination of buttons and presto food and water appear. I slowly chew on some bread, but mostly kept chugging water. I knew in my gut I would probably be missing this for good. I glanced over the metal plate nervously and then closed my eyes. Focus, you have trained for this practically your whole life. Reid is going to live.

A squeaky voice entered the intercom telling us to get ready on the launch pad. I took a deep breath and noticed Moxie was leaning right in front of me with genuine concern eyes. Giving me a hug, she whispered in my ear, "Do you know the song The Chomp Dill's Forrest?"

I remembered learning that song from Annie's father. It was about two children enter in the dark forest and never coming out. I nodded my head in understanding of her warning and took my place to the on the metal platform. The forest was a no, no. She said, "Good luck Siren."

The glass cylinder began to lower and slowly I was raised up through the claustrophobic tube of darkness. Soon my eyes flinched at the intense sunlight and my breath was taken away from the sudden heat hitting my body. I glanced around to see that we are set in mostly a desert area. Around the Cornucopia was surrounded by some desert tall grass, to my left was nothing but a hot wasteland, to my far right I could see woods which lead to cliffs. To my surprise, the cliffs border into what looked like an ocean. I hoped for my sake it wasn't a mirage.

The announcers booming voice echoed the arena and broke my train of thought.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 72 Annual Hunger Games begin!"

Razor sharp blades appeared around our plates to keep us here for 60 seconds. I glanced over to my right and see all the tributes getting set to run, except Reid, who was standing still waiting for me to make my move. I observed to me left, District 5 boy, who was one of the people in the Career alliance ready to rip out my throat. And he was eyeing me up like I was lunch.

54 seconds. His platform isn't that far though from mine. I've jumped farther than that. I think?

Without hesitation, I jump over to the District 5 boy's platform, which knocked him off by surprise and I launched myself as far as I could from the deathly blades. A sharp pain shudder through my leg from getting cut by the blade, but in all I am in one piece unlike District 5's partner. I ignored the screams, the blood splashing everywhere, and the stares as to what I had just done and I sprint to the Cornucopia.

30 seconds. Quickly I grabbed two packs of stuff, a water bottle, rope, a knife and a spear. Traveling out of the grasses I noticed number nine had disappeared from their stand. I swung on the outside of the desert land knowing I shouldn't get to close to the stamped about to head toward the Cornucopia. The gong rings everyone takes off, Reid booked it the opposite way toward the woods.

I yelled, "The cliffs."

I glanced back to see people already getting butchered. Finally reaching a safe area, I was huffing. Reid said in excitement, "You took out a Career already."

I nodded my head and said, "More likely I pissed off the others already. Here." I handed him a backpack and said, "Put it on and I'll secure your spear."

I did this quickly thinking I wanted to get out of sight quickly as possible. I took the two canteens and filled them up with the sea water and hastily turned toward the cliff. "Ready to climb?"

Reid smiled accepting the challenge. It was a good height for a cliff, but thankfully some ledges weren't that shallow. We could at least camp out on the ledge where it be hard for people to reach us quickly. Opening our packs up, we had together two thermal sleeping bag, matches, a container that actually filled with water, dried beef jerky (something salty of course), crackers and some wire. "Not bad," Reid said confidently.

Taking some of the sea water I run it over my cut. Reid knowing what to do grab some moss and tried it to my leg. Presto, bandage.

I walked over to the ledge that had lots of leaves from trees, moss and tall grass sticking out the side of the cliff and gathered some up. "Reid, weave me a basket."

Reid nodded his head as I began to construct the best trick to get water, though slow, very efficient. Taking his basket I placed the salty water underneath my contraption. Reid asked, "What is it?"

"It's going to make us fresh water. See the heat will evaporate the water up and collect on the leave, which then drips our pure water into our canteen. Thus leaving the salt behind."

Reid shook his head and said, "Pretty impressive."

I stood up and cracked my back and replied, "Dad taught me it." I looked up in the sky and knew the sun is going to kill us. I glanced up to the cliff knowing the woods connected with the cliff top. "Reid, don't drink a lot of the water because this system will take a while. I'll be back."

Reid asked panicked, "Where are you going?" I gathered my rope and tuck my knife between my drawstring.

"Up. I'll throw the stack of leaves down, so we can construct a shelter from the sun." And maybe I'll be able to see what landscape we were dealing with. Maybe I would be able to see a different water source too. I knew I was being too hopeful. "I want you to take a couple of the trees and make a fish trap that Finn showed you how to make. Okay?"

Reid agreed, now that he had a job to do and I began to hoist myself up further the cliff. Reaching the top, I actually got a refreshing breeze. Maybe we'll move up here. Scouting the area, I noticed on the other side of the cliff was covered in this greasy goo, I guess produced by the blue freaky moss. So I guess it was a positive that it would be challenging for others to surprise attack us. Yet I didn't want to be that close to danger.

Walking away I looked out beyond to see that there was honestly nothing but sand. Wait that might be a lake out there, but it had to be at least eight miles get there and back. As for the Cornucopia, it was difficult to see with the forage in my path of sight. I wondered how many had died? And where the others would hide? I backed away from the edge and produced piles of leaves and grasses and bundled them up with my rope. I was walking back to where my brother when I heard a piecing scream echo through the dark woods. Boom. I gulped and thought darkly, _that's one gone for sure_.

After lowering the vegetation to Reid, I retraced my footing to our camp site. He said, "Did you hear that?"

I started to untie my knot and replied, "The tribute was in the woods. Maybe we should stay away from there. I get this bad feeling."

Reid wiping his forehead answered, "If you think that's what's best." I knew damn well it was best to stay away. I had a warning. I wondered what could be stalking in the forest waiting to kill us.

"Okay you make another basket and I'll start on our shelter."

Taking a sip of water wasn't quenching my thirst, but it was better than nothing. Another thing I noticed beside my dying thirst was the temperature change. It was getting very cold suddenly as the sun began to set. With Reid's help we set our shelter to camouflage with the cliffs vegetation. I could now see my breath from the cold and we both slide into the sleeping bag and used our jackets to cover our faces. I felt pretty safe that the Careers wouldn't be doing their night trips in this cold weather. Still, I clung onto my knife just encase. The anthem proceeded to give a recap of the deaths that have occurred today. I peeked out my head to see the Capitol seal. I know a lot die today at the Cornucopia; it seemed like a continuous booming spree.

District 3 girl. Boy from District 5 that I shoved. Both are wiped out from District 6 and 8. The one girl was gone from District 7. The jumper from number nine boy and his partner were gone. District 10 and the boy from 11 were deceased.

I counted out in my head, 12 were gone. And 12 were left. That was actually a lot for the first day to go. Hopefully they would have to slow the killing down, or else this would be the fasted show ever. I could tell Reid was happy that he didn't seen any district 12 names. And I sadly could say the same. I wonder how they were fairing this weather now.


	13. Chapter 13

It was very starling to wake up to a canon going off in the middle of sleeping. But at the same time a good thing, since I realized I was sweating pretty bad with the sun out now. Unraveling myself from our cocoon, I thought how it's been four days now being in this arena.

Reid yawned and asked, "What's the plan today?" Immediately this bothered me that he kept asking me what to do. If I died, I needed to know he could take charge of himself. "What do you think we should do?" I asked testing him.

His eyebrows crinkled together in thought. "I think we should get more water for your system and set some fish traps."

I smiled in reassurance that he could think on his own, "I like the plan. But first, want to help me set some traps up top. I just want to make sure we're not ambushed."

Reid stood up and grabbed some rope. "Okay."

After setting some traps, which might be for the Careers or whatever else may be lurking in those woods, we climbed down and ran the cool water of the ocean over us. Setting some traps and fishing hooks, we waited by the cliff from view. One good thing about the desert was that no one could sneak up on you without seeing them first.

With cliff hiding us, we search around the water for anything else we could eat. Seaweed turnips, a strange cross breed the capital exposed in our area, oysters, and some shell fish. _At least we were not going to starve_, I thought.

I don't know why, but I had that feeling someone was watching us, but every time I checked I just saw empty desert. Maybe I was getting paranoid.

Reid yelled and I whipped my head around to see he was pulled under the water. The last time this happened to someone I loved was Annie. And I knew the culprit wasn't going to be Finnick playing a trick this time. I snatched up his spear and raced toward my brother. "Reid!"

I became unnerved when I realized the water was too choppy to tell where he laid, "Reid!" I yelled again. A couple feet away he surfaced the water trying to swim for his life. I rushed over fast and saw some kind of tentacle was wrapped around his waist. A huge tentacle. I drew up the spear and dug it into the creature to release Reid.

The good news was it freed Reid from its grasp.

Bad news. My spear was broken from its thrashing limb moved to escape. And secondly I just pissed off a big monster. Carrying Reid to the shore, I gazed at the giant octopus that had rotating metal teeth swirling around in its mouth. Kind of like a grinder. I back away further, terrified if it could enter on land. But it didn't, though it did try very hard to reach out with it ten tentacles that had knife edges. How did I miss that detail? And how was I supposed to get back to our supplies if this demon was blocking my way. No way in hell was I going through the damn forest.

A thump landed next to me and I jumped ready with my knife to defend. But to my surprise, I stared at the ground that held a silver trident. Finnick's trident to be exact. With the creature still clawing it way up the shore, I had now doubted my assured thought that it couldn't come up on land.

Yanking the trident, I moved away from Reid and made sure I had its full divided attention as I threw shells to annoy it. I had one shot and I had to make it count. Launching the spear, I aim straight into his only eye. If anything it would give me a better chance to survive.

But to my disappointment my shot didn't kill him, just wounded it at best.

It wailed it tentacles around and dug the trident out and threw the trident away from it. And the monster had a good throw for it being blind because it swiped my face and landed a couple feet away from Reid. I lay on the ground disorientated and with my head throbbing intensely. My hand shook as I felt my face. I wasn't gushing blood, just a swallowed lump the size Chason's fist. The handle must have hit me. I tried to get my bearing as to where the beast was. Great, he's right in front of me with his tentacles ready to strike. I guess it could feel vibrations. Unable to move, I was basically kissing my ass goodbye.

Suddenly, I took in the silver trident flying into the same spot only it is deeper was now, creating a sporadic leak of blood and other stuff. It gave a frightening piercing screams and flopped around, until it laid still.

Reid did it! I directed my eyes over to him. He was laying down holding his side in pain.

I crawled toward Reid and heard him whimpering. I pulled his clenching arms away from his stomach to see gashing wilts. Hastily I pulled my jacket off and wrap it around his wounds to stop the bleeding. What was I going to do?

I dragged Reid over the cliff where some over brush hung to give us some cover. Then I turned toward the monster to retrieve our weapon. I evaluated it with every step closer to make sure it wasn't pretending to be dead. How many more could be in the water?

Twisting the trident out, I ran back to Reid. I asked, "Can you walk?"

He was biting his lip to stop the pain and murmured, "Yea."

Helping him to the cliff, I know he wouldn't be able to climb up to our safe haven without help. I searched around hopefully for some sort of plan to hit me and I noticed my rope. Looking up to our shelter I observed above there was a branch sticking out of the cliff. Could I risk Reid's life by using a pulley system to get him up there?

I could try carrying him, but that would be a challenge itself. I gave Reid the trident and told him, "I'll be right back." I begin to climb up the steep cliff until I reached our plateau. Even though I was out of breath I placed both my bags on my back and hung onto the branch. It seemed pretty secure.

Before creating this pulley method with the rope, I tied an elaborate knot around the branch and just encase it would fail and slip off my branch; I attached the end of the rope to a wooden stick that I hammered into the solid ground. Dangerous I know, but I repelled down the cliff with just the rope to make sure it was sturdy. Clearly some luck was on my side as I touched the ground. Tying Reid into some sort of harness, I begin with all my strength to lift Reid up further while he helped by climbing the cliff. Once he reached over the top, I collapsed on the ground tired.

Looking out into the sea, that once seemed safe for me, I focused on my next move. I dragged a branch to cover our tracks and then gathered up our supplies and the trident. Staring up at the cliff, which now I was regretting to pick for safety, I began to painfully ascend up. Soon as I rolled over onto the ledge, I laid there panting.

Crawling over to Reid, I removed my jacket and slowly dabbed some clean water over his wounds. Reid began to cry, "It burns so bad."

I stared up at the sky and said, "Finnick I need help."

In an instant, something silver caught my eye and I noticed help had arrived. Opening the silver container I found leaves. Where the hell was the capital medicine? I examined the leaves again. I tried to think back to training, but I come up blank. I took a deep breath and decided to crush them until a consistent texture was produced. I prayed they are going to help the stinging my brother was enduring. Slowly I glop it onto his wounds and instantly he felt relieved. I sat down next to him and too felt relieved. I whispered, "Thank you."

The fourth day was now ending and I let Reid have his own sleeping bag since I didn't want to bump his wounds. Soon the Capitol song was being played, but there was only one tribute dead tonight; a girl from district 11. Counting again there are now 11 that still remained alive.


	14. Chapter 14

My eyes peeled open at the sudden burst of light from the sun peeking over the flat lands. I stretched my back and tried to relieve my tensed muscles from falling asleep while I had sat up against the cliff wall. My hands even hurt from clenching the trident through the night. Though my soreness could also be contributed to the fact I climbed a cliff at least five times yesterday. Checking up on Reid, who was dead asleep and seemed pain free, I lifted his arms to see how his cuts were doing and my stomach lurched. His abdomen was very red, swollen and oozing some sort of goo. The leaves took away the pain, but hadn't stopped the infection. I placed my hand on his sweaty forehead and knew he was burning up. Why didn't Finnick send better medicine?

The announcer said, "Attention Tributes. Each of you needs something desperately. Tomorrow your item will be placed in bags with your number on it in the forest. You can have it, if you can find it."

I said agitated, "Yes because I love to play hide and seek when death is on the line." I placed a piece of cool cloth on his forehead and knew I had to leave him to save him. And I had to do the thing I was actually terrified, enter into the dark forest. The song Moxie asked if I remembered had began to played in my head,

Beware Chomp Dill's Forrest

Where dark trees spy and swamps breathe

When little children dare to creep

Will they ever return, no they are never freed.

That was only the refrain and it was frightening enough to scare your kids to not embark into the woods. I slowly packed up my bag with some rope, sleeping bag, the smaller bottle of water, matches, wire. I hesitated on my decision on weapon I should bring and what I should leave Reid. I placed the knife next to Reid, after all I don't think he be able to lift the trident in his weak state. Since my jacket was wrapped around his torso, I took his shirt to cover myself.

This was it. I bent down toward Reid and kissed his feverish forehead. I whispered, "I'll come back with your medicine. I love you." I stood up and began to descend down the cliff and filled my nose with fresh air of sea salt. Who knows if I would ever smell that perfume aroma of my home again? Jogging close to the edge of the cliff crossed with the woods, I knew was stepping into the unknown. I already hated it with the stale, musty smell and damp muddy ground that was wetting my feet.

_How was I supposed to find my bag in this huge area of forest? _

_Trick question. I wasn't supposed to find it and that was the point_, I thought darkly. Carefully, I tried to be aware with everything in my surroundings in the ominous forest, but it seemed impossible. I had to cut and push through the dead intertwined branches that were designed to entrap us in closure. Dense fog seeped from the ground to obstruct my vision and my feet sunk into the earth making each step heavier as time went on. With an added bonus, the forest would also play tricks on me. Horrible things like bugs crawling on my back or branches suddenly turned into deadly snakes. I heard voices whisper my name and saw fast movement that only gave you a glimpse of someone you had known. I had thought twice I had saw my father.

This forest feed on emotions of sorrow, anger, frustration, but mostly fear. And with any hint of you inhabiting these feelings, the forest grew more dangerous and powerful. The key was to stay calm and remember these were just illusions.

It had been a couple of hours of being lost hiking in the deadly forest that I had somehow kept myself together. I had discovered in my desperation that not everything was mind tricks. Like the subtle and almost undetectable quicksand traps or the mutated cougar I had diligently speared to death.

So you can say I was a little more on my toes now than when I crossed into the forest.

I jumped at the sound of a boy screaming for someone to run and then girl crying in terror. Was it another trick of the forest? Real or not?

Wait, I knew those voices! "Cole! Aria!"

I ran through the sinister forest not wasting time to contemplate if it was real. Listening to her screams I tried to pinpoint their positions. Pushing through warped branches I knew I was getting closer when the screams became louder. Boom!

No! I was tearing through the vines and I tripped over something. I pushed myself up from the ground to be face to face with Cole's lifeless body. I glanced up for Aria and she struggled toward me. Scrambling over to her, she grabbed tight to my shirt and said, "Help us!" This was real.

I was about to ask what the danger was, until I noticed in front of me was the boy from District 7, Thorne. Only he didn't appear alright. He was sweating. Green lines outlined where his veins laid and his eyes were so blood shot and flickered back and forth with instability. He began to mumble to himself before taking any notice to us. Then he gave a sloppy smile that seemed to be foaming at the mouth.

I stood up in front of Aria and clung to my trident. He started to charge at me with two axes in his hand, until abruptly my feet were yanked away from underneath me.

Before I was aware what was happening I was being dragged across the forest ground. Aria was disappearing from my view, but I was determined not to lose her. I planted the trident into the ground to halt the force pulling my leg. A yelp escaped my lips with the sudden tension of my body being stretched out. I glanced back to noticed a vine to a giant plant was trying to suck me in like spaghetti. I strained my hands to hang on and now the mad man was overlooking me. Raising his axes up in the air to strike down on me, I had two options left. Either I would take the hit and die, or grab onto him and take him with me to this deadly grave.

However, before I could make a choice an arrow pierced his throat and he fell to his knees. Boom. Stretching for his axe, I reached back and slashed the vine that recoiled back. In my rage, I took the axe and chuck it at the plant. Suck on that! Twisting my weapon out of the ground, a hand was laid out in a friendly gesture to grab.

"How have you been holding up?" Rocko smiled even though his expression showed a little worry as I got up into my feet. If he wanted to kill me, he would have done it by now.

"Better than him," I said sarcastically. I march back to Aria, who was a holding her friend for dear life. I brushed her golden hair back and said, "Aria, we have to go."

Her sparkling eyes glazed over as she looked up at me, "I can't leave him."

Rocko bent down next to me and his lips pulled into a frown. He leaned over to me and whispered, "She's not going to make it. Look at her stomach."

I glanced down seeing the truth in his words. She had taken a deep shot with the axe in her stomach. It only be a matter of time she die out from bleeding. Rocko stood up and I asked, "Are the others coming soon?"

Would I have enough time to comfort Aria before the dogs hunt me down like wild boar?

He shook his head, "No. We decided to spread out to find our bags." So that meant I had some time.

I sat closer to Aria and brushed her hair soothingly like I had done with Reid so many times. My lips tightened at the thought of Reid still sick. I glanced down to see her face was quickly losing her rosy color. She reached out for my hand and I held onto it. She asked tiredly, "Can youu thankk Reid. He-e-e was a goo-o-d friend to-o u-sss."

I nodded my head and said, "I will." And like that she gave a small smile and was gone. The cannon just exploded as her body lay limp in my hands. Real. Rocko kneeled down next to me and closed her eyes. I stood up suddenly and stared at both the two orphans lying together died.

_When little children dare to creep. Will they ever return, no they are never freed._

The forest was now being swallowed whole by the dark night and Rocko stated, "We should go, so the hovercraft can take them." I nodded my head, even though I didn't feel satisfied leaving them on the cold ground.

Slowly it started to rain heavily and I asked, "So what happened while I was away?"

He smiled at my phrasing like I had been on a long relaxing vacation, "Well after you played leap frog and knocked of District 5, Chason was getting prepared to jump, when the boy from number nine tried to jump." His face became disgruntled as he said, "It wasn't pretty the second time witnessing it. So it kind of knocked the sail out of Chason to attempt."

He started to cut some vines with the one axe and continued, "After that District 6, District 8, the girl from District 7 and the boy from District 10 died in the Cornucopia. The three girls from Districts 3, 9 and 10, along with District 11 and 12 ventured off into the woods."

He glanced back a little hesitant to say, "Seemed like the woods had done much damage as the Careers."

I checked my surrounds and said discontented, "Some place, huh?"

Rocko gave me a weary glance and responded, "Menacing really."

"What happened to District 3 boy?" I asked because he was the only one unaccounted for.

"Ladden? Oh, Chason thought he may come to good use for the while," Rocko shook his head.

Rocko asked concerned, "Where's Reid?"

I stopped and replied, "He's sick. I'm hoping my bag has the medicine he needs."

I asked the next question as I followed Rocko's lead, "What do you need so much to enter this horror?"

Rocko shuffled his arrow carrier that held no arrows, "I ran out." He glanced around the forest and added, "And there's no way to make a decent arrow from theses damn trees."

"What happened to Thorne any way?"

Rocko answered a little loudly so I could hear over the rain, "There's a poisonous plant in here that attacks your brain to think right."

Crack. I gazed up just in time to dodge a knife coming at me. Carni Heart had caught me off guard and drove my body into a tree. There I was pinned with the knife at my neck. The other Career District 1, Chason and Otillie had now joined and Chason exclaimed, "Well this wasn't as exciting as you promised."

Cat eyes seemed pleased when tossing two bags over to Rocko. District 2 and 4. She said, "Isn't this great that we have all the bags and another kill." She kissed Chason on the lips in victory.

_If dying wasn't enough for torture_, I thought sarcastically. The knife is slowly digging into my neck and I glanced over thinking Rocko would be my last thing I see.

My jaw dropped open as I watched Rocko anchor his shot and fired an arrow into his partners head. Boom. Carni was officially dead. While the other three Careers were astonished at Rocko's actions, I tore the knife out of Carni's hands and grabbed the trident.

Rocko and I quickly took off in opposite directions. I, of course, know I won't be the target right now. Rocko was the one in danger after all he just broke the treaty and killed his own District partner for someone else to live, which I believe was a first in the games. The floor was much slippery now that it was raining hard, but I kept going hoping to find Rocko since he had my bag. Racing blindly in the forest I passed District 7 body. I guess we didn't get far enouggghh!

I tumbled into a vast pit and I was covered in waist high, thick mud. Standing up for air, my ankle buckled from my weight and I grasped onto the muddy wall terrified. It smelled horrible down here. I tilt my head up in the dark hole, to get pelted by the accumulative rain drops. _The hole had to be eight to nine feet deep_, I estimated. I needed to stay calm. I'm just in a muddy hole.

I tried to grab hold of the wall, but it was too slick and mushy to pull myself up. Maybe if I used my trident and wedge it into the wall, I could stand on it and get out. As I glanced around I found it was too dark to see much. I only got a glimpse of light from the moon when the braches swayed from the wind. Taking a deep breath of rancid air, I gathered up my courage and slowly tried to feel where my trident landed.

I was about to give up when my hand reached something solid. Yes! I yanked it up, but soon I comprehend the object I held was too heavy and wide to be my trident. In that instant, the moon laminated what I was holding on to. A face stared at me with glassy, vacant brown eyes bulging from her somewhat sunken face. Her face was covered in mud and blood and still held the expressed horrors she endured. I was grabbing onto an arm of a four day old rotting corpse.

I screamed into the abysses of the dark night and tried to claw my way up. It's the girl from District 9! Now that I've touched her, I've freed her from the sticky bonds of the mud. She just floats there in the moonlight as a frozen statue staring at me. I don't want to be here! "Help!" Worms and bugs began to crawl through the wall and I can feel movement every once in a while touch my legs.

I'm begging, but who could blame me. "Please, help me! Rocko! Rocko, please!" I don't care if the Careers find me. Let them kill me! As long as I'm not here! My tears mixed with the rain as I clung to the far side away from the corpse. But it's not far enough that its legs are still making contact with me. Why hadn't the hovercraft picked her up?

And there I see it, the axe embedded in her chest. Thorne had gotten to her and threw her down this man made pit. He was slowly planning to throw his victims down here and kept close, so the hovercraft couldn't get to her.

I screeched on top of my lungs into the darkness, but no one comes. Hands were pulling at me trying to drag me down into the mud. I closed my eyes and needed to relax. When opening my eyes the only thing left was two people. The dead girl and me.

Still little fear clung to the back of my mind and the haunting melody seemed to be chiming through the branches. I closed my eyes and cover my ears as I've see Annie do a hundred times before. Maybe I'm going crazy because I could still hear the melody.

Beware Chomp Dill's Forrest

Where dark trees spy and swamps breathe

When little children dare to creep

Will they ever return, no they are never freed.


	15. Chapter 15

I laid paralysis on the cold damp ground. I didn't want to think of the desperation act I just pulled to get myself out of there. Though, I rehearse in my head it was necessary. The Careers had indeed found me on the second night, but didn't spare me like I wanted.

Instead, they let me there to rot and told me when they found my brother and Rocko, they wouldn't have an easy death like me. Easy! So I did something terrible to get out. I ripped out the axe from her chest to help me climb and then used her stiff body as a ladder to scale out. When reaching the top of the hole, I heard a sickening crack and forced myself up out of the deathly hole with what effort I had left. After panting a few seconds I vomited. Two nights I had been stuck in there; it would have been a third if I didn't make a decision soon. Now I could only concentrate on how I was thirsty, hungry and tired.

I don't know how long I laid there passed out when I heard my name being called in the distance. I would have answered, but I felt that chilling numbness throughout my body again. The one that made you feel like you couldn't speak, think or move. Maybe I had frozen to death and my spirit hadn't realized I needed to go.

"Over there!" I heard another voice more clearly. Great I guess the Careers came back to finish the job after all.

"Willow?" I recognized Rocko's voice as he lifted me up to wrap his warm jacket around me. I wasn't aware how cold I really was until now. "Willow?" Concern was in his voice as he stared into my blank eyes.

How do you snap out of this feeling? Another person kneeled down next to me and I don't know who he was at all. He said, "I don't see the Careers are around us now. They must have moved out of the area." He glanced down at me and told Rocko, "I think she's in shock."

Shock? No I was pretty sure I was dead.

Rocko was rubbing my arms and body trying to produce more heat. "Come on Willow, talk to me. Are you okay?" The other boy examined the area with a terrified look. He was just noticing the bodies haven't been taken yet.

Are you okay? That question triggered something. I wholeheartedly feed on this emotion to bring life back into my body. I hissed, "Do you think I'm okay! I've spent three days with a dead corpse. The Careers came back for me, but they felt dying in that hole would be more satisfying entertainment for the games." My hands are literally shaking, but I embraced it for its some motion that I didn't have access before. "And who the hell are you?" I yelled.

The boy turned around nervously holding some kind of metal box, "I'm Ladden Strait, District 3."

I turned back to Rocko and I was almost to the point of sobbing as I said, "Why didn't you come back for me?" I'm beating up his chest as he held me tight hug, "And where's my bag?"

Rocko let my head fall onto his shoulder when I began to cry. He replied softly, "With Reid. I had to out run the Careers before I could give your brother his medicine. I thought you would meet back up with us later."

I glanced up at the mention of my brother. I asked timidly, "Is he better?"

Rocko nodded his head, "Much. He was walking on his own now. Just his muscles are a little sore."

For the first time I felt a sense of relief. He's okay. A question popped into my head, "How did you know where Reid was?"

He handed me a bottle of water and replied, "Drink this slow. Because I spotted you the first day we were searching."

I gasped and sat up to quickly, "We need to get to Reid."

Rocko pushed me back down to the ground, "Relax, Willow. I've been covering up your tracks and lead the Careers away from you both for the past few days. Feeling a little better?"

I nodded my head and asked the puzzling question, "Why?"

He lifted me up in his strong arms and replied, "Because I eventually would like for you to have your strength back to climb the cliff."

I glared at him and stated, "You know what I mean. Why are you helping us?"

His green eyes glanced down at me and he let out a sigh. "Unlike the others, you're caring and brave to save your family member. And I don't see a better way to die with pride when I can help you save your brother."

That's what he meant in the training room. It wasn't honor being in the games. Honor to help my noble, crazy, self-sacrificing mission. I turn my head to Ladden, "What about you?" He glanced over uneasy; I guess my temper tantrum scared him. I apologized, "Sorry I yelled at you. You both."

Ladden gave a little smile and said, "Its okay. I was forced to make this device or else they would have killed me on the spot. So I ran away with the second one I created and met Rocko."

I stared at the object and asked, "What is it?"

His eyes light up in excitement, "It's radar to find where your trackers are located."

I gazed over at him and tried to not sound worried, "So they can find us at any time?"

I guess I wasn't careful enough to cover my fear because Ladden tried to make me feel better by saying, "It only has a limit range and definitely won't pick up around the mountain area. The cliffs are so close to the arena field that it interferes with this device."

I nodded my head in understanding. In that little time period of being carried through the woods, I didn't even blink twice before passing out again.

…

I would like to say that I was brought back to my brother in a happy reunion. That I held him tightly and kissed his mop of hair in happiness and both talked with our new friends. And Reid would ask, "So what is the plan now?"

But if I did that, I would be lying.

I sat crossed legged as I stared out into the blue ocean. I was waiting for my signal. The cool wind had swept my hair from my face to reveal the trail of tears on my cheek. There. A hand squeezed my shoulders indicating the body was prepped onto the raft. I glanced over to the small body covered from Reid, Rocko and Ladden's white shirt. Walking over slowly, I placed my hand down the side of his covered face and placed a piece of bread next to his body. It was the best I could do for a burial. Usually in District 4 a family member would place a coin over their eyes to pay the ferryman to row the deceased to the land of the dead. But since I had no money, I settled by paying with something very precious to me. To my life. Food.

"A gift just came in," Ladden said. I unwillingly turned my head to see what Finnick could have possibly sent. Ladden opened the container and inside where two items. The one had a vial that contained an amber color liquid. The other gift was two coins.

My lips began to quiver as I reached delicately toward the change. I then went back to Reid and placed the two coins over his eyes. My eyes shut from the pain as I thought, _at least I could give him a proper burial. The game makers wouldn't be able to mutate his body for the games. _

Kissing his forehead, I stood up and the two boys helped me push Reid's raft into the water. Before shoving the boat out, I lite him on fire. This was another tradition in District Four, cremation. Your loved one would be presented to you in a lovely urn. So on your own time, when you were ready to let go, you would sprinkled them out into the sea.

When you join the sea and there you will be set free

It wasn't a lie that my father had taught me the song, Belonging to the Sea, but I had also heard it from the mourners at funerals.

Since I didn't have the time, I decided this would be the best way to let him rest in peace. After all it was as close as home as you could get. Slowly the boat drifted away and so did my heart. Rocko and Ladden sat next to me and both hugged me close.

Even though I was angry at Rocko leaving my brother to find me and Ladden creating that stupid device, I didn't shove them away. I needed comfort and to hold onto the only people I had left.

They knew what I had gone through. To find my brother mutilated with a knife to the point of death. How long they tortured him before we found him. He struggled to talk with pieces of his tongue missing. But I knew what he was saying. He was scared. He was in pain.

And all I could do was cradled the pieces of my brother and tell him it would be okay soon. To not fight it and just let go. Focus on dad and mom. I would be with him soon. He took his last breath and my purpose to live was gone.

I placed my hands over my face and wept again in wretchedness. He was twelve. Twelve. He had just gotten better with Rocko's help. How could they been so savage. He was a child. My brother. The last of my real family. And I had failed to save him.

Since I couldn't go up to the cliffs where I found Reid, Rocko and Ladden moved our shelter down on the beach embedded in the cliff. We all curled up in our cramped shelter with a warm fire and tried to sleep that night. But instead of sleeping, I cried as Rocko cradled me in his arms.

…

The next morning, I was sharpening the trident's tips, when the two boys walked back from gathering food. Ladden asked as he observed I had my pack ready to go, "What's going on?"

I glanced up with my face impassive and said, "I'm getting the son of bitches. And no one is stopping me."

Rocko dropped his supplies and asked, "Who's stopping you? If anything we're going with you."

I glanced over to Rocko in surprise and he bent down beside me, "I want as much revenge as you."

I placed my hand out and said determined, "Let do this."

"Guys?" Ladden said a little tense. We glanced up to where he was looking and saw a storm cloud of sand blowing toward us. Rocko hoisted me up and said, "Get into the shelter." Ladden and Rocko quickly scooped up our supplies and Rocko pushed me quickly into our tent. Closing the flap, the sand began to beat on our tent.

Rocko mumbled, "I guess the game makers want us to slow down."

Ladden shook his head and said, "Maybe this is better. We can form a plan."

I was dissatisfied as I listened to the beating sand. I was losing the heat of the moment anger where I just tear them limb from limb and was now slowly falling into a rational mind set. Note to self, to destroy the game makers for their interference to my wrath.

Having a canteen being passed around, Rocko said, "We should use that device a counter their moves, so there's no more surprises."

"How do you think they are holding up in the storm?" I asked hoping they be buried alive as I spoke.

Rocko shook his head, "I say okay. They built a shelter by the Cornucopia."

"So who's killing who?" Ladden asked while trying to get a signal on his tracker. Rocko was playing with tip of his blade as he sat there in thought. Rocko responded, "I get Chason. I'll have a better chance then you two."

So that left cat eyes and the girl from District 5. Tulley Baur. Ladden gulped as he said, "I'm not that great of a fighter. Maybe I could warn you guys of their positions?"

I bit my lip at the thought of taking both of them on. I asked, "We could pair up together and take them on. I know you weren't bad with the cross bow."

Ladden smiled a bit and said sadly, "Yea, I be a little more useful if I had that weapon."

"Here." Rocko tossed his bow over to Ladden, "Just make it count."

Ladden held the bow in shock and said, "But this is yours. You'll need it…."

Rocko shook his head in disagreement, "It won't be useful for the close combat I need with Chason."

Searching through our bags Ladden pulled out the vial Finnick or Mags had sent me. He asked, "Do you think its poison for the arrows?"

I said my thoughts out loud, "Why would he send poison during a funeral?" Rocko asked for the vial and took a whiff of it. He mumbled, "No scent."

We all watched as he then took a quick dab of it with his finger and licked it. I stared at him at his sudden action, thinking he just poisoned himself, when he responded, "I know what it is." He glanced over to me, "It tastes like the stuff given to peacemakers if they were injured badly. This stuff knocks you out quick." As he said the last words I couldn't help but feel he was holding something else back in that statement.

And why would they send me a sleeping potion made from district 2? We're we suppose to knock out our competition?

Later I found out the drug was not for our competition. It was directly for me. After the sun had dissipated and only darkness consumed me, I had become mad. Hearing Aria, Cole, Reid and my screams mix together. Reid's bloody, mangled face gazed up at me, whimpering in agony and pain. His one eye hung out of its socket, nose was gone as was his lips. This distorted face had morphed into District 9 sunken face. I was trapped in the closed space. She was grasping me, trying to pull me into the mud.

Rocko had restrained me from bolting out of the tent and into the dusty storm. And there I was forced to take medicine that immediately knocked me out.


	16. Chapter 16

Ten days now that we have been thrown into the 72 Hunger Games. Six tributes remain left. Chason Wilde, a man with brute force and great tracking skills. Otillie Younge. She is exceptional strategic, stealthy and had cat like reflexes. Ladden Strait. A head of his time with creating technological devices, very calculating and had a knack for the cross bow. Tulley Baur. She could run like the wind and excellent with poisons plants. And me, who was good with a spear and set traps. Out of these six only one will become the next Victor. A title I didn't want to own.

Awaking from my slumber, I slowly lifted my head up to see I was still in our sheltered tent. Alone. Clasping my trident, I opened the flap of the tent to find the sand storm had passed through and now the sun radiated down on the hot sand. Scanning the beach, I smiled at the sight of Ladden and Rocko practicing shooting at a jacket. I slowly strolled over and joked, "That better not be mine."

Rocko latched on his arrow to the string and gave me a charming smile. He replied, "Good morning sleeping beauty. How do you feel?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I feel pretty good." I glanced up to the sky and added, "I'm glad the storm didn't last too long." Ladden watched Rocko take his shoot and said absent minded, "Just two days."

My head shot back to Ladden as I said surprised, "Two days?"

Rocko released his shot but it was off from my distracting conversation. He sheepishly smiled at me and answered, "I guess I kind of over shot the dosage a bit."

I stared at Rocko as I had taken a better look at him more closely. "What happened to your cheek? Your eye?"

He rubbed his cheek self-consciously and responded, "It's nothing. Accidently hit something."

"Accidently hit something?" I repeated his answer mockingly.

Rocko shook his head and said, "Stubborn to know everything aren't you. Fine. I tried to pin you down to give you the drug, but you swatted at me."

Ladden laughed and added, "More like her fist punch your face."

I bit my lip feeling terrible and before I opened my mouth Rocko stated, "Don't even apologize. Now come here and sit by us. We have to discuss a few things with you." Suspicion crept into my body as I sat cross legged by them.

"Okay. What?" I asked unsure.

Ladden sent a glance over to Rocko indicating he should say whatever news they wanted to inform me on. Rocko sighed as he placed his hand over mine, "We had decided that we want to see you win."

My eyes flew wide open at his words and he continued to say, "Once the Careers are eliminated, will sacrifice ourselves so you can be Victor."

I pushed his hand away repulsed at his idea. "No." I tried to get my thoughts together to make a complete sentence. "I'm not going to let you kill yourselves over me. You have as much right to live as I do."

"Willow, I already told you my wish for death. I have no reason to live. No one to return to at home. If anything you are doing me a favor. So please stop trying to spoil my heroic deed to help you survive." His gaze dropped to the ground as he miserably said, "After all, I have failed you once already."

I was speechless at calmness of asking for death. I turned to Ladden and asked, "You can't want the same thing too. You could win! I'll sacrifice myself for you."

Ladden rubbed the back of his neck with one of his thin hands and replied, "I have agreed with Rocko."

I stuttered out," But you have family."

He nodded his head and responded, "Yes, I do. But we had already made peace with me dying way before I was picked for the games." I gazed at him confused and he slowly lifted his shirt up revealing his tummy. My mouth instantly dropped as I noticed it was protruding out further than it should. "It's a tumor."

His hazel eyes met mine and he said firmly, "I've been dying for a while."

Checking the point of an arrow Rocko inclined, "You think a district built on high technology would be able to zap it away."

Ladden smirked and said darkly, "If I had it my way, I would have used the machine in an instant. But you see, District 3 isn't allowed to use any technology for our own purposes. They are strictly for the capital."

"That's terrible," I said as I crushed the sand in my fist.

Rocko asked, "You couldn't get one shot in?" He was indicating on breaking the law, which was a risky move to do for some districts. I was a lucky District 4 law of not being able to fish or harvest seafood for our own benefit wasn't enforced at all. And as long as we made the quota of food for the capital, the numerous and I must say the ridiculous codes were ignored as well.

"Oh, no. The peacemakers keep that stuff locked away tightly before being transported. And if you break the law, they would make you pay a heavy fine and put you in the justice building cell to rot."

He shifted back to me and said, "So you see I'm okay that you win. If anything I wouldn't be a Victor for long now that I'm past the point of being saved."

The words escaped my mouth before I knew it, "But I don't want to live."

It was true. Living was hard than dying. I won't have to be any one's puppet anymore. I'd be free and join my family in the sea again.

I was now staring out into the ocean as both boys fixated on me with sympathy. Rocko reached out his hand again and turned me to face him. "Willow, you have to live. You still have all those people that love you and you care about. What about the man that told you he loves you."

I felt taken back as I said his name, "Finnick." I remember what he had asked me in the middle of the night before I left at dawn.

"_What if Reid doesn't make it?"_

_I glanced over at him with defiance, "Of course he's going to make it Finn. Nothing will happen to him while he's under my watch." _

_Finnick shook his head and said, "I know you will protect him from the other tributes. I have no doubt in that. But what if the worse should happen and he gets very ill."_

_I had never thought of that and that scared me. I responded, "Then you'll have to send some medicine."_

_He frowned at me and grasped my hand tightly. "You know as well as I do. Even with the few sponsors we have it becomes nearly impossible to send big gifts like that later in the games."_

_I bit my lip not wanting to hear his reason. He continued to say, "Willow, please, just consider not killing yourself. Fight to win." _

_I said uncertain, "I don't know if I could…." _

_Finnick's eyes burned intensely into mine when he said, "Try. If not for yourself, for me. For Mags. For Annie. These are the people that care and love you. We need you, so please don't throw your life away."_

_I nodded my head without verbally responding and kissed his lips gently. I whispered unpromisingly, "I'll try Finn. I'll try."_

"You can't just throw that away," Rocko ended his persuasive speech.

I shifted uncomfortably at the thought of even trying to accept their proposal.

Rocko mandated, "Say you will do this. I hate if the Careers won."

I felt like a volcano erupted inside me as I hissed, "I will kill them until my last dying breath before I let that happen."

"Now that was convincing. Say you will be our Victor like that." Rocko demanded.

"I will be our Victor." Just saying those words left a bad distaste in mouth.

Rocko commanded as he stood up quickly, "Say it like you mean it, Willow!"

I stood up with him and I roared in angry, "I will be our next greatest Victor!"

"Good! That's what I like to hear," Rocko nodded his head and said, "Let's move out."

We gathered our supplies and weapons and marched on the out skirts of wooded area so we couldn't be spotted that easily.

Ladden said, "I think I'll be able to mess with their signal once was get into range."

"Good, I hate to not leave them in surprise." Rocko muttered as he cut through vines.

I paused in my footsteps and the boys soon followed my lead. I said, "Is there anything I should say or give to you family Ladden?"

His mouth parted in awe at my kind suggestion and he replied, "Since I already said my goodbyes, I guess the only thing left to tell my mom she made the best rabbit stew ever." He glanced down to his arm and slipped of an old watch. "Take my token and give it to my brother."

I slid the watch over my wrist and replied, "I will."

Rocko scuffed his foot in the dirt and let his green eyes land on me. "I want you to have my token." He pulled out the chain of his necklace from under his shirt and said, "It was from my Lily. With you at least I know it will be treated with care."

Ladden responded, "So are we all squared away?" We all looked at each other in agreement and I said, "It's been a privilege to know you both."

Ladden smiled as Rocko patted my back and replied, "Same with you Willow."

Feeling mushy I grabbed them both in a group hug and Rocko whispered into my ear, "Don't let the games change who you are."

I nodded my head even though in the back of my mind I knew it's was already too late for the advice. I wasn't the same person I used to know. I had seen more horrors than I should have in my life time.

Trampling through the forest the sun was now closing for the evening. We crouched down to our target area, the Cornucopia. Rocko whispered, "Be careful of the Fever Blood Ants. They are located around the tall grasses." He turned to me with a astonish expression, "You were so lucky to not hit one."

I asked, "What are they?"

"Fervor Blood Ants are the Capitol's manipulation on making the fire ants even more deadly. If you kill one on their nesting area, the whole colony will sense it and kill the thing responsible no matter the distance."

I gulped at Ladden, who was scattering the signal and replied, "That's a good thing to know. What happens if the ant is squashed outside the perimeter of the nest?" I asked as I subconsciously cheeked the ground I was stepping on.

Ladden answered, "Nothing. Once they cross that border, it's a free for all." I felt a little comforted by that knowledge. _Like it wasn't bad enough to check my back for a tribute to kill me_, I thought sarcastically.

"I only see Chason and Tully starting to walk through the brush." Rocko informed us while scoping through his binoculars.

"Any sign of Otillie?" I asked.

Rocko shrugged his shoulder, "Nowhere in sight from what I can see." He stepped out a little further and said, "I need to get in range in order to take out at least Chason."

"Wait, I'm coming with you," I declared.

Rocko turned around and whispered, "Both of you stay a few feet away from me and give back up just encase."

He moved out further away from my sight when he slowly slipped through the grass. I crept through holding the trident ready to strike. Rocko stopped a head of us signaling he had Chason in his sight for a shot. I glanced up over his shoulders seeing Chason studying the ground, but it occurred to me that Tully had disappeared.

Anchoring his arrow on his string, Rocko was steadily lining up for his shot. A yelp echoed from my right to where Ladden was located. I rotated around to find Tully had emerged and nicked him in the arm with her blade. Stepping closer I bashed the staff of the trident at Tully's back making her fumble away from Ladden. With my one hand I pulled Ladden up, but his body wasn't responding. Instead he was laying there in pain and trouble with his breathing. He grasped my arm tightly trying to tell me something as he mouthed a word.

Suddenly, his hazel eye shifted from me to my left and he tried to warn me, but it was too late. I was yanked back from my hair and thrown to the ground. Tully leaped on me and wrestled to stab me with her blood stain knife. Holding tightly to her jabbing hand I had put together Ladden's warning. Poison.

With all my strength I twisted her hand in a painful position, but the blade was already leveling with my head. By instinct or will to live I bit into her wrist tasting iron filling my mouth. Tully yelled out in pain as the knife dropped to the ground and we both shoved our hands together trying to reclaim it. Since Tully was about to win this match, I had luckily flung the knife away. Now I had at least a fighting chance to survive as we began to tumble on the ground in effort to strangle each other.

Grasping each other's necks, Tully smiled having the upper hand by having gravity on her side. I struggled for air and couldn't kick her off me. Black spots were slowly consuming my vision, and I searched for anything to help me. There beside me was the Fervor Blood Ant crawling out from the large ant hill. Risking everything I picked it up and placed it on Tully's face. In disgust she swatted at the ant and squashed it on her pale face leaving a blood residue behind.

With her break in concentration, I twisted her off of my body. Quickly I rolled away from the nesting area and kneeled in the grass catching my breath. The first cannon went off for the day and I stared at the ant laid dead giving its last twitches in its extremities by the nest. _Soon it was going to be two_, I thought.

Anger was in Tully's eyes as she said, "Otillie told me to not go so lightly on you as she did with you brother." My lips pressed tightly together at her cruel statement. She picked up my trident and exclaimed, "I think I will have more enjoyment now in her orders-"

She glanced down to see pebbles on the ground begin to bounce steadily as the earth shook. I venomously responded, "There might be a problem following your orders at the moment."

Behind Tully, hundreds Fervor Blood Ants erupted from their nest poured out looking for their revenge. They accumulated on her extremities and hastily enveloped her body. She tried brushed them off in her panic, but it was too late. Tully ran off screaming a couple feet and soon fell to the ground suffocating from the bugs enter her nose and mouth. The cannon blasted when the ants started to eat her from the inside out.

I pushed myself back to find Ladden, but it was too late for him. He laid there stiff with his pallid blue color complexion. With my trident in my hands, I ran to find Rocko while bashing the tall grass from my path. From the front of the Career's shelter Rocko was somewhere in the direction of northeast. Finally in the clearing, I noticed Otillie was dragging Chason out of the area where Rock sat crouch down. "Rocko," I exclaimed when I kneeled down next to him. He raised his head over to me and gave a small smile. He told me, "I injured Chason really bad, but the bitch got away. She took Ladden's tracking device because I destroyed the other one Chason had."

"I killed Tully and…," I sighed, "Ladden didn't make it."

Rocko nodded his head and said, "You should get to the forest for safety."

I rubbed the sweat of my forehead and questioned, "Your coming?"

And then I realized my oblivious mistake, Rocko was clinging his stomach with both his arms. "What happened?" I asked panicked.

He coughed a little, "She surprised me as I was going to finish off Chason."

I threw off my jacket to use it to put pressure on his gashing wound and he announced, "I'm going to die Willow."

I lashed out, "Not right here you aren't! Now put your arm around me and let's go for safety."

Rocko glared at me for being so stubborn and I added, "I'll stay here if you're not going. Your choice buddy."

Hobbling back toward 'safety' I grabbed Ladden's bag he had tossed before dying. Once in the woods, I leaned Rocko against a log while he panted from all the exhaustion. I sat down next to him knowing I was going to lose another friend during the night. His hand touched my face to wipe my acuminating tears. I glanced over to see him expressing concern again and he shifted his arm around me. "It's going to be okay."

My head lay on his warm chest and I shut my eyes hoping to would shield me for the pain. I whispered, "No, it's not."

Rocko stroked my hair and gave a kiss on my temple, "You can do this. Say it with me."

I mumbled the phrase with Rocko, "I can do this."

Rocko repeated, "Again."

I replied steady, "I can do this."

"What was Lily like?" I asked wanting to know everything about him before I lose him.

A loving smile occurred on his face at just hearing her name. "Lily was an extraordinary woman. She was very opinionate, stubborn, caring and strong individual." He pointed at the chain around my neck that held two rings, "We were engaged when she got picked for the games. She gave me her wedding ring, to hold onto it until she got back."

He gazed over to me and said, "I think the reason I latched onto you so closely was because I see a lot of her in you. That undeniable strength, determination to protect and the accommodating openness to see the other side of the problem, but most of all your forgiving, even to people you hate."

I didn't think he know me so well. I had been planning different ways to kill Otillie. I wanted her to feel the same agony as I did. For me, I had no compassion now after she butchered my brother. Forgiveness would never be there in my heart.

"You better stop before you give me a big head here," I joked even though I knew he was being absolutely serious. Rocko scrunched from the ache of his wound as he shifted to lie on the floor. "Do you want me to give you the sleeping medicine?"

Rocko looked over to me knowing what I was suggesting. There would be no more pain once unconscious. He nodded his head and told me, "You can take Otillie. She's really afraid of you." He coughed and added, "She took off quickly when she heard you coming." I rummaged through my pack and pulled out the vial. Lying down next to Rocko I handed him the vial and said, "I'm going to miss you."

He smiled over to me and replied, "I'll miss you too. But if you believe what you said to your brother, I'll be waiting to see you too."

Rocko uncorked the bottle and took a gulp of the potion and held my hand tightly. He asked, "Could you sing that song about the ocean again? It such a pretty song to hear."

I nodded my head and stared up into the opening of the trees to see for the first time in awhile the stars.

It's high tide in the rolling sea

Waves crash before my feet

The ship is rolling away from me,

Carrying Johnny away

Over the sea, I wait for Johnny to come back to me,

Nothing ties me to the earth you see

Let the dark sea take me away

My lover waits for me, down in the sea

As the storm will swallow me whole

Just remember me as I sing

My heart belongs with the sea

Waiting for Johnny to be

I'll be waiting at the shores

For my lover to come once more

The forage is dry, the trees have died but I can see,

Johnny's dead and waits for me

Here I die for my lover's breath

Waiting, waiting for Johnny's lead

Count the days, chasing dreams

Look not at the skies, but at the sea

The bellows will ring

When you join the sea and there you will be set free

Johnny is there and I shall not wait

For my heart is with Johnny is my fate.

I shifted over to find Rocko fast asleep and the music began to play showing only two faces. Tully Baur, District 5 and Ladden Strait, District 3. That meant Chason had survived for the night as well. Collecting rope I went out a little bit setting snares and walked back to my bag to eat the rest of the crackers by our fire. It didn't matter at this point for they had radar on us. Plus I highly doubt the Cat would risk going out in the dark by herself in the woods. No normal creatures would dare to step into these realms alone.

Curling next to Rocko, I whispered, "Pleasant dreams Rocko."

Feeling lonely than ever and wanting to be home. Home where it was quite and safe. How I missed Annie, Mags and Finn. I frowned at the thought of him watching everything that had happen so far. He was probably rattled with worried that I would kill myself now that I was alone. I had to reassure him.

I finally made my decision and said, "I'll see you soon Finn. I promise."


	17. Chapter 17

The drowning noise of people clapping began to register in my brain. It somehow seemed unreal to turn my face toward Caesar Flickman, who was smiling and joking with the audience. The only thing I could feel was my heart echoing loudly in my ears.

I gazed down feeling wrong and strange to wear a dress, especially as soft, colorful and frilly as it was compared to my gloomy mood. To be scrubbed clean from head to toe from the dirty, sand and blood caked onto my once dehydrated and cracked redden skin. And with whatever they pumped into my body had not only giving me some of the weight I lost during my time in the games, but remarkably eradicated my cuts, bruises and scars obtained throughout my life.

All their medicine at the Capitol seemed to forget one part of their curing, like the horrifying and psychological terror imprinted forever in my mind. But I guess that's what the Capitol allows focused on fixing. The physical defects. Internal turmoil would only be buried deep.

The question still hung in the air as I took my seat in the balcony. How could I pretend everything was alright when I wasn't the same person I once knew?

The anthem triumphantly started as the place dimed down to show the emblem of the Capitol I had seen almost every night at the arena. The footage of the games began to tell the story of how I strongly wanted to be Victor and how I did anything to get back to my love Finnick Odair.

At first they showed my first time on television when I fought my way to be tribute. How intensely fierce my eyes stared at the crowd while I took the stage and said my name. I guess that was the protection Rocko once described me as being. Just thinking of his name hurt and I held onto his token and Ladden's in my hands tighter. I had hoped bringing these items would give me the comfort that they were there in spirit with me.

It switched over to the first day of the Hunger Games and they play the footage of my early break away and swiping District 5 off the map. His scream echoed as he was shredded to pieces by the sharp saws.

My skin slowly tingled remembering the feeling of how the blood splattered across my body as I ran determinately for supplies.

The film then showed quick shots of the districts kids being slaughtered in battle at the Cornucopia. Rocko was one of the few to survive along with Chason, Otillie, Carni, Tully and Ladden. Six tributes died on the spot. But later on cameras got shots of how on the first day, tributes died in the forbidden woods. Seno Hillside, Ladden's partner, died running into the very thing I learned to avoid, quick sand.

At least her death was quicker than the girl from District 10, Julie, and the boy from District 11, Noah. They had teamed up in fear and got rabidly attacked by a Wolf Badger.

Finally they presented Thorne Hayes marching through the woods with what seemed like a glimmer of hope to survive. Unfortunately, that went to hell when a camouflaged flower shot a throne into his side. From there on, he began to have allusions, yelled at invisible things and began to dig deeper into a pit he found. The poison had slowly crept through his veins making them a sickly green color. When he came across the District 9 girl, Penny, he assumed it was some kind of creature to eat him, even though Penny pleaded she wasn't there to harm him. But it was too late to reason with Thorne and I guess she found out when he embedded an axe into her chest and threw her body into that black hole.

A shiver shuddered through my body at the thought of being with her alone.

The narrator explained four days had passed and soon I watched myself battle the sea giant to protect Reid, but in the end my efforts were a failure when finding Reid hurt. The narrator announced how I would do anything to keep my alliance strong, so I risked my life in the woods to retrieve the medicine.

I could have laughed at their way to put logic on my actions.

The story continued to Cole and Aria being killed by Thorne and Rocko coming to my aid. The director's cut out the parts where I held Aria's cold limp body and jumped to the scene of Rocko betray of his alliance with his Careers and District partner.

The narrator in the background told the audience I already made an alliance with Rocko way before he was recruited by the other Careers. It was the perfect element of surprise.

The scene I was unprepared to witness was when I was in the complete darkness of the hole screaming for help. My hoarse voice echoed in terror as I pressed my body close to the wall. The night was such a blur and while watching the recap, I never noticed that in my panic and desperation I cried for Finnick to save me. I whimpered that I didn't want to die without him. I need him. I loved him. I was so pathetic and yet the audience found my soft and vulnerable side touching. And they thought how it was precious that my love for Finnick was that strong.

Moving along in this horror film, they displayed my efforts to stay alive from Tully's knifing until they caught a close up shot of her being eaten slowly alive. Then a brief clip was added of me promising to the night sky I would be coming home to Finn.

Awes filled the air as I wished I didn't have to be up in this seat alone with everyone watching my reaction. Did they want me to jump in joy at reliving twenty-four people deaths? Or did they expect me to cry? Or were they taking notes hoping they could observe what it meant to be human again. To actually feel the emotions instead just go through the motion.

My eyes casted down knowing the last part of the film would be me getting my blood thirsty revenge. At least that was one thing I couldn't be upset about myself. The cat killing monster got what she deserved.

The clip started the play the next day. I had glanced down at my traps I had set and thought how I was in lucky that night when heavy thunderstorms passed by coving up the cannon when Rocko passed. I bent down toward the animals and placed both Rocko's and my tracker into the fur of the animal. I wanted to give Otillie the idea that Rocko made it through the night and was up and about. And while she thought we were rummaging around the woods, I was studying my target with red in my eyes.

Night had occurred and I granted Chason mercy of knocking him out while he was on watch and dragged his body away. I would kill him quick after performing the rest of my plan. Sneaking into the shelter Otillie laid a sleep and I knew I could have killed her right there, but I didn't spare her the same kindness. I had hastily knocked her out by forcing down what was left of the sleeping sermon.

The clip switched to the next couple of days where I stood kneeling down to my victim. There she lay cringing in pain from the fish hooks embedded into her skin that pinned her to the ground. I said to her coldly, "Think it was funny how you killed my brother that way."

Otillie whimpered while the fish hooks held her from moving her mouth. "The only thing you did was piss me off. I could have spared you!"

I leaned closer, "But I want you to feel the consequences of your actions."

I started to place bundles of the grass in a spiral around Otillie until the winding path of grass ended up to her. I grabbed a jug of gasoline left on the pile of their supplies and began to dump it all over Otillie. I sat next to her and said, "I'm reluctantly being kind today because I have given you a chance to escape." I pluck on one of the string attached to her thigh, "Though in return for your life, you'll be just as disfigured as you left Reid."

I stood up and walked over to the edge of the grassy spiral and said, "If you do manage to survive. Don't worry I'll be there to end you life, so you won't have to live through the shame." I took a match out and lit my trail with fire in my eyes. Taking one last look in her wide eyes, I turned away and just kept walking, letting her desperate screams in agony fade in the distance. The narrator added in his dumb dramatic tone, "The Siren called for victory that day after luring her opponent in her last trap."

I thought this would be the end of their cruel film, but the last part clip was when I got out of care of the hospital and ran into Finnick's arms bawling my eyes out. He swung my around in glee and happiness that I was still alive.

Basically they explained my life and heroic actions in a long dialogue, but I could sum it up quickly. I had won Victor and fought my way back to my love. The End. Quickly I slipped the watch and threw the necklace around my neck before the next step occurred of my honoring.

The audience clapped at my victory and President Snow entered the balcony to present me with a crown. It was the first time I had ever encountered our President and honestly he made me sick. The intense smell of roses was mixed with something else. A smell I had grown accustom to during the games. Blood. I returned his smile as he placed the crown on my head while I tried not to freak out. Soon he grasped my hand and lifted it up in the air when I turned to the audience. I smiled and waved at admiring audience and prayed it soon would be over. I didn't want the President embracing my hand. Thankfully Caesar had the decency to tell the audience the show had to end and that they should tune in for the final interview.

President Snow dropped my hand suddenly and said, "Good luck on your tour." He whispered closer, "I got big plans for you, so we'll keep in touch." He kissed my cheek and I'll I could do was nod my head in agreement. The smell of blood was on his breath.

Quickly I was whisked away to President's mansion for a victory banquet, where there was abundance of food, drinking, dancing and picture taking with me. Thankfully Mags had showed up and I embraced her with a hug. She pulled back to give me her cheeky smile and said, "I'm glad to have you back." A shadow crossed my path and I glanced over see a few more eager people wanted a picture with me.

I told her annoyed of the interruption, "We'll talk after?"

She nodded her head in understanding and I turned to the family wanting a picture of me holding their child as he made a hook shape with their finger. It kind of made me sick just thinking about their amusement of my murder. Did they think I was incapable to kill them on the spot with the Capitol's watch? I mean not like I would kill them, they were just innocent idiots and I had enough blood on my hands. Anyway, I acted resided and thanked them for the many compliments.

As time crept later on, Finnick tapped my shoulder and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

I placed my hand in his and he pulled me close to his body as we swayed. Instantly, more photographers' cameras seemed to combusted with flashes at the sweet couple being reunited. He whispered, "It'll be over soon once we get to the training room." I gripped tighter to him hoping to hold in all my rage and tears.

"How am I going to do this, Finn?" I asked miserably.

He kissed my forehead and told me, "With the help of Mags, Annie, District 4 and me. You can do this."

My eyes flickered up quickly from his startling words, but I said calmly, "I can do this."

A short, squashed man approached us and broke my concentrating words that reassured me safety. "Can I talk Miss Sparks alone?"

I shot a glance over to Finnick and clutched onto his warm hand tighter. Finnick replied, "If anything this has to do with Willow, I can hear it too."

The man shook his head and replied, "Yes. Well it probably is best to let both of you know anyway."

He was smiling and swaying with drunkenness as he exclaimed, "When you were getting back to health everything seemed better than fine until…."

Finnick eyes squinted as he stressed, "Yes?"

The man slipped out of his stupor, "Willow is in great danger with her pregnancy. Now, my assistance we can remov…."

My hand dropped its clasp onto Finn and in reaction to hearing the word pregnancy I raised my two hands on my belly. I didn't have much time to process this information when the second wave of paparazzi attacked both of us with questions of hearing our news. In that time, I honestly don't remember much from the chaos. All I knew I was now was that I was in the Training Tower on level four, lying on the couch.

A cool cloth was draped over my forehead and my eyes moved over to see Mags sitting next to my side. I said weakly, "Hi, Mags."

Mags brushed a piece of my red hair from my face and replied, "Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?"

I tried to evaluate myself, but all I could come up with was, "Tired and confused."

She nodded her head and said, "That's normal. You took quite a fall after you fainted."

I repeated surprised, "I fainted?"

Mags tapped my hand and responded, "Don't be surprised. You had a long day."

I was trying to recall the events that happened before. I knew I saw the film, bloody breath, got pictures taken, and danced with Finnick until that man…. "Where's Finnick?"

I tried to sit up quickly and as a result I got dizzy. Mags urged me to lie back down and I obeyed and held my stomach with my hands.

Her eyes gazed at my belly and said, "He went out to straighten up the stories for the reporters and went to find the best District 4 midwife to help take care of you during the pregnancy."

I asked, "Why can't you just take care of me?"

She smiled, "As wise as I might be, I'm not that knowledgeable in that domain. Having someone to help you will be good, trust me."

"I don't feel pregnant. My tummy doesn't even have a bump." I was still in disbelief by the news.

Mags nodded her head solemnly and replied, "Capitol's technology can detect a lot of things before the physical symptoms show. Why don't we put you to bed and let you rest some now."

"No, I rather sleep here tonight." Mags stood up from her sitting on the coffee table and responded, "Okay. Good night Willow."

"Night Mags," I said as she bent down with effort to kiss my forehead. She was hobbling away with old age and I asked, "Can you leave the lamp on."

Mags shook her head in understanding and went to her room. Resting my head back into the pillow I tried to close my eyes and adjust to the idea that I could sleep without the fright of someone slitting my throat. A night without my brother.

During the night I stirred up from my sleep abruptly to find myself back at the Training Tower. I glanced around and first noticed my lamp light was still on and then I found that Finnick was in front of me a sleep. His back leaned against the couch I occupied and his head was bent back onto the cushion. It looked terrible uncomfortable and I stroke his bronze locks of hair to make sure I wasn't imaging he was there. He jerked up from my touch and in his sleepy stupor he recognized I was wake. He yawned and asked concerned, "You okay?"

"Just had some nightmares," I said a little uneasy. Finnick observed my demeanor and knew I didn't want to talk about them. If anything I just wanted them to disappear. I changed the subject and asked, "Why didn't you fall asleep in your bed. It must be more comfortable than the floor?"

Finn humored me by answering my question, "What are you talking about these floors are so comfortable. You should really try them out sometime."

He smiled sadly and answered honestly, "I didn't want to be alone."

I sighed as I observed him for the first time without the cameras around us and saw the dark circles from worry weren't covered by makeup anymore. "Well lonely boy, come up here and we can share the uncomfortable couch together."

Between the couch and Finnick, I snuggled into his chest feeling that comfort of safety. He told me, "I missed you."

My eyes wandered up to Finnick's stormy eyes and I replied, "I missed you too Finn."

I asked, "Tomorrow what do I say at the interviews?"

Finnick bit his lip and answered, "Anything you could link to the film's story would be good."

"Can I confess something Finn?"

I snuggled into his chest and he replied, "Yes."

"I feel like I betrayed Annie. I'm the worst friend ever," I whispered.

Finnick shook his head and responded, "Annie isn't as in the dark as she seems. She gave me her journal to read to her and we both found out what happened. To make a story short, she told me to be with you." Annie wanted me to be with him again? I had to take a mental note to talk to her again and maybe get her to answer this time.

"Can you hand me that cloth again," I asked and Finnick reached over and handed it to me.

I placed the coolness on my forehead and Finnick inquired, "Headache?"

"Headache," I turned his question into a statement. Soon I curled up into Finn's side with my eyes close to hopefully sleep off this terrible headache.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't think this pregnancy was going to work out for me, I thought to myself as I scrolled down the list the mid-wife had sent me on what I could and could not eat. No soft cheese. Only hard cheeses like Cheddar or Swiss. Avoid any uncooked meat, high amounts of coffee, herbal teas, no spicy foods, alcohol…. Well there goes any chance of drinking away my sorrows.

"This list goes on forever, Finn," I said annoyed as my stylist zipped me in a black cocktail dress that had the whole bottom of the short skirt made of black feathers.

Finnick walked into the room wear a black suit and replied, "She knows what's best for the baby."

Even though the dress fit my like a glove, I couldn't help feeling subconscious in the fact I felt bloated. Maybe all this baby talk was making me feel like this.

Moxie backed away from me investigating her work. She had placed pointed gold nails on my fingers and threaded feather earrings through my new pierced ears. My eyes were done in a dark brown smoky eye and my lips were painted metallic gold.

"You look splendid!" Mrs. Carright exclaimed. She glanced over to Finnick and added, "You look handsome too." She turned back to me and asked excited, "So how's the baby?"

I responded, "It's doing fine." She watched my stomach as if it would pop out any moment. Did they even know what happened during pregnancy or did they get a child by just pushing another button?

Finnick went over and pecked my lips. "Ready for the last interview?"

I swayed my head and replied, "I guess so." Did I really have a choice?

A woman with scattered short blonde hair and bright green eyes ran into the room. My new mid-wife. She ordered, "If you feel any stress asked to leave the stage for a bit. The lights might be too much on you." I could have laughed at her ridiculous statement. I don't think it was the lights that were harping down on my life.

Susan Butter had been trying to make me the most comfortable and relax woman ever since she arrived. According to her, it will be a miracle to keep this child alive after all the traumatic stress I dealt with during the beginning of my pregnancy. But she's trying her best, giving me these horrible fish tablets to eat and other remedies to drink. Putting me on a schedule of exercising mildly everyday and she watched me like a hawk as to what I eat.

I nodded my head in understanding though I hardly think the show would stop for my pity needs. We stepped into the elevator for the last time and I asked Finnick, "Where are you going to be?"

He laced our fingers together and said, "I'll be on the side of the stage."

I bit my lip and Panama scolded me, "Don't do that. That doesn't look become of a woman of your stature."

I would have lashed out again, but her words had taken me by surprise. She called me a woman and not the crap of me trying to be their standard of human. Maybe that should scare me? Was I becoming one of them or had she seen past her prejudice views?

There it was the stage that once obtained 24 tributes. Now it would hold only one star to praise. I kissed Finnick one more time before walking over to the stage where Caesar Flickerman was already seated and talking to the audience. He was so engrossed in his story he didn't noticed I was beside him, unlike the audience cracked up as I tapped my foot waiting.

Realizing I was standing in his presence, Caesar jumped up and hugged me. "Willow, good to see you again! Here come have a seat next to me." He laughed, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

I did as he requested and crossed my calves again. I responded, "That's alright Caesar. It's not like I'm the Victor waiting to celebrate with everyone." The crowd laughed at my sarcastic remark.

Caesar nodded his head shaking the stack of green hair, "I get the hint, Victor. You're eager to start." _Oh, don't you know it_, I thought.

He admired my outfit and said, "Well you look very stunning."

I replied, "Thank you." He brushed the feathers on my skirt and remarked, "And look at those feathers. May I ask, what is your favorite bird?"

"Osprey." The vivid image had popped into my head of them dive for their fish in the waters.

"Ah, a very interesting choice. How does it feel to get what you wished for? To finally claim the title as Victor?" He asked.

"It feels like an accomplishment and privilege to finally be named Victor."

Caesar added, "Though it seemed for a while you were confused to become it." Of course I was. I had been stuck with a corpse for three days. Watched as I lost the only thing I cared about, Reid. And soon I would witness two more friend's deaths. Death seemed like a better option at that point.

I nodded my head, "Oh, I was. Being in the woods had messed with my head for a while. But with Rocko's help, I was right back to the right train of thought."

Caesar shuddered at the mention of the woods. I almost joined along with him. "Speaking of the woods there was a lot of surprises that happened in there. Like the twist of Rocko Yule turning against his own pack and partner to save you. Tell us, when did you make this pack? And why had he taken your side over the others?"

I paused for a second to get my thoughts in order. A couple times they had missed our talks of opinions. They never caught me the time between when Rocko saved me to when I got ambushed. Therefore no one heard Aria's last dying words or how I cradle her limp body feeling empty. They never witnessed me asking why he had teamed up with me. So while they focus on taping the other Careers, they never knew the truth.

"It was way in the beginning during training we discussed our alliance. And when the other Careers asked him to join their team, we instantly knew our plan of surprise would work wonders. As for why he joined me, it's simple. He knew I was the stronger opponent."

"Strong individual you are. But we have seen that softer, more vulnerable side of you too. How did it feel being in that hole? Did you think you would ever get out?"

I could feel my muscles tighten at the mention of that hell hole, but I tried to remain tranquil. "I honestly didn't know how long I would be in there. But around the third day I knew I had to make a better attempt to get out. My alliance needed me." A.k.a. my brother needed me. I wanted to skip the question of how I felt in that hole. Beyond terrified. Driven to almost madness.

I joked around, "As for how I felt in there…I guess it would be equivalent to how you feel on your worst hair day, times ten."

The audience laughed again not really realizing I was poking fun at their superficial ways.

Caesar laughed whole heartily and said, "Yes, those are some horrific days. I think the audience would agree." _Terrified._ _They possibly couldn't even know the meaning of that word like I did_, I thought annoyed.

The audience nodded their head in glee and Caesar asked, "Many are wondering why the intense reaction to your revenge for your district partner? Was there more to that?"

I shook my head as I responded, "I think any district partner would have done something along those lines. And besides she could have killed my district partner quickly, but instead she turned him into a tool to intimidate me from my goal."

Caesar nodded his head and responded, "That obviously didn't work."

"No, it actually gave me more initiative to win."

Caesar turned to a happier topic, "Well I congratulate you on winning, Willow. I want to ask, there was another reason you wanted to get back. Am I right?"

I smiled and glanced over to Finnick, who waved to me from off stage. "Yes, there was a certain other reason I fought to win." I gazed back to Caesar and added, "I wanted my Finnick back."

The audience was putty in my hands at the mention of our love. Caesar persisted, "Was there anything else?" He slowly let his eyes slide down to my belly.

I laughed, "Oh, you mean the baby. Actually, that was a wonderful surprise for both of us to find out when I returned."

Caesar smiled and was getting choked up by my words. "So how is being pregnant faring?"

"Well. Finnick and I hired a brilliant mid-wife that's helping me eat right and exercise to make sure my baby will be healthy."

"Rumors have it you will be doing it the natural way. Are you scared of going through the old method?" I remembered Finnick telling me that families in the Capitol would give their sperm and eggs to the laboratory to create their baby. So becoming pregnant or in their eyes 'fat' was never even attempted.

"I had entered the Hunger games, faced twenty-four tributes and have succeeded as Victor. I think I can handle a little birth."

Caesar agreed and announced, "That's all the time we have now. So thank you for letting me interview you, Willow. Congratulations again." I kissed Caesar on the cheek for good bye and he whispered to me, "I wish you the best of luck." I thank him and began to wave to the roaring audience, which started to grow more intense. Clasping my hand I looked over to see Finnick smiling and waving as well. He had a twinkle in his eye as he scooped me up into his arms bridal style and we gave our last kiss on that stage.

…

As agreement with the President and Susan Butter, the tour had been moved forward early for my pregnancy sake. Therefore, I would be on tour now and then I later be able to rest with my baby in peace. Which meant the reporters would check up on me once in awhile to see my progress.

But as an added bonus my mid-wife got other conditions passed for this tour, like I would have two body guards with us at night when we would stay at the Victor's housing each day of tour so I could rest comfortably instead of going back on the train.

And with that notion I was conflicted with emotions. I didn't want to spend a night at a district I killed a person from and yet getting off the train was the best thing for me. I was getting motion sickness real easy this time. Motion sickness. Susan told me to not confuse this with morning sickness. So here I was on the train heading for our first destination District 12.

Rolling over in my bed I turned over to see Finnick checking up on me again. He nervously tapped on the bed post when he asked, "Feeling any better?"

"Do I look any better," I responded grumpy.

He smirked at my tone and he added softly, "Do you want more ginger snaps or mint tea?" Susan remedies for my sickness and surprisingly it had help take off the edge.

I curled up into a ball more from the recent cramps and said, "Can I have some morphine instead? This shooting pain in my back is killing me."

Finnick chuckled a little before I glared at him in anger. Then he quickly covered up his laugh with a not convincing cough and started to rub my back. "I don't think giving our baby drugs would fly over so well with Susan."

"Who cares what she thinks…I'm the one in pain here," I mumbled into my arm.

Finnick asked me in good humor, "I'm guessing miss crabby pants didn't get much sleep last night."

"No, I was too busy trying to hold down my supper. Why are you in such a good mood?" I asked annoyed wanting to smack the happy smirk clean off his face.

He bent down and told me, "Since you have been pregnant no one's wanted me. For the first time, I feel free."

"Have you ever thought it's because you're far away on tour?" The moment I said it I regretted it. "Sorry, I'm just in a pissy mood."

Finnick raised his one eyebrow and responded sarcastically, "Really I had no idea. I thought you were being a ray of sunshine today."

"Shut up Finn. I said I was sorry," I said seriously. Why did I want to cry all of a sudden?

Finnick frowned, "Willow, I was just joking. But I really do think that. Because even the day after the news was announced no one asked for my services. They are too fixated on the baby situation and for once, have forgotten about me."

"That's great Finn," I rolled over letting my tears spill down my face.

He sat on the edge of my bed and whispered, "What's going on Willow?"

I shrugged my shoulders not wanting to answer his question. Is that all he saw good about getting me pregnant? I guess I was happy for Finn to finally have room to breathe, but at the same time the question bothered me at most was, did he really want to be a part of the baby's life?

I glanced down to my bloated tummy and thought, _our life?_

"I'm tired that's all," I said monotone. Finnick sighed in frustration and kissed the head before leaving. Right then I wished I had Mags by my side so I could confine to her my mix feelings. But Mags was not here sadly. Susan had asked her to get my new victor's house ready for my life as a mother when we would finally arrive at District 4.

I closed my eyes and tried to keep my nausea at bay. I just had to make it through to the morning and we would be at our first stop. The place where Cole Murry and Aria Bernstein had once lived.


	19. Chapter 19 part 1

District 12

It was located in the high mountains with a population roughly around 7,900 people. The only other thing I know about this place was that this District specialized in digging into the earth and mining coal up for the Capitol.

Once off the train, I observed this place was different than what I expected since I heard Panama complaining it was the poorest and dirtiest district she had ever step into. Yes, everything did seem to have a light cover of this black soot, creating this allusion of the town's colors being drained out and left with a gray color. But it didn't seem so poor, at least from what I was seeing as we moved toward the justice building. The town area with merchant shops appeared charming and profitable. Then again that's what the Capitol would want you to think.

The crisp cold air was the only other shocker for me. Thankfully Moxie had planned out a full wardrobe for me to pick from on my tour. Today, I chose to wear something close as simple as I could find. I had long green sleeve shirt, comfortable jeans, a black jacket with feathers trimming on the hood and black boots that also had feathers around the cuff of my boots.

If I could have gotten away with it, I wouldn't be wearing this ridiculous headband the prep team placed on my head. They also did my makeup and placed my hair in a bun holding more feathers. The only accessory I liked was my simple black feather earrings, other than that I felt like I pluck a black chicken and the feathers magically stuck to me.

Making my way up the stage with Finnick and Panama, I was greeted by the Mayor Undersee, who was a tall balding man that seemed to have not gotten enough sleep the past few nights. "Hello, Miss Sparks. We're very welcome to have you."

I nodded my head and said, "Thank you, for having us." It felt like it was just protocol to act like we had set up these arrangements instead forced into them.

Finnick said, "I hope it wasn't a problem having us stay here?"

For the first time he genuinely smiled and responded, "I can understand being a father. Congratulations to you both." He turned to the stage and said, "Wait here and I shall introduce you to the district."

My hands were sweating and I began to wipe them on my pants. Finnick grasped my hand and I said, "Don't."

He looked over to me and I sheepishly said, "My hands are sweaty."

Finnick smiled and told me, "Just stick to the written speech. You don't have to add anything more to your personal statement besides, you are sorry for their loss."

I gripped tighter to his hand and heard the Mayor introduce me. "From District 4, our 72 Hunger Games Victor, Willow Sparks." I stepped slowly to the microphone that had a pretty big crowd in front of it. The Mayor gave a slight nod of approval to take the podium and I glanced down to the paper that every Victor had to recite. Even though it's a long lengthy speech, my nerves made the words fly out of my mouth at a hasty pace. When I finish it, I quickly gulped some air back into my lungs. Now the real hard part was here. What will I personally say to District Twelve. To just say sorry seemed wrong.

"I had only meet Cole and Aria once, unlike my brother who actually bonded with them. But what I can say is that they were good children. Nice, sweet, funny." I paused in thought. They were kids sent to their doom. Brave, smart children that I had the chance to get to know. Kids.

I quickly placed my hands on my stomach for the first time realizing my child could step into this fate one day. I gazed into the crowd and I continued, "Pure. And if their families were alive I tell them they raised two wonderful people. So I say to you District 12, I am sorry for your loss."

The cold chilling stares and people who seemed not interested before I enter the stage had clapped on their own will. A little girl, around 9 or 10, stood forward carrying some sort of statue toward the stage. She was really cute, and had stunning blonde hair pulled into a simple braid. She smiled and hand me a statue of Osprey made of coal. I thank her and the Mayor concluded it over.

For the first time, a Victor was free to explore the district. Finnick placed his hands on my shoulders and said, "You did great. I was thinking of visiting an old friend in the Village. Would you like to come or do you have other plans?" He glanced over to Susan, who seemed to be impatiently waiting.

I said, "I think she wants me to stop at the shops for a bit."

Finnick smirked at the glint of trouble in my eyes and responded, "Just be back before its dark." He leaned closer to me and whispered, "Be careful."

I gave him a peck on his lips and then responded, "I always do. I'll see you home." I stole one more kiss from him before telling Finn, "I love you."

His face lit up and he leaned his forehead to mine. He replied while still holding that loving gaze, "I love you too Willow."

I broke away from his gaze and said sarcastically, "I better get going before Susan gets her panties in a twist."

I turned around to get one more glance at Finn before getting dragged away from Susan pulling my arm. She exclaimed in excitement, "We can finally restock on some vegetables and mint leaves you've been sucking down." We set foot into an herbal shop that had a collection of spices, herbs, mugs, vegetables and charms.

While Susan did her purchasing, I ran my fingers through a wind chime and my eyes rested on a particular charm. Bam! The wind seemed too been punch out of my lungs at just seeing the squid dangling from a string. I quickly moved to the door of the store and checked around to see if there was a placed to where I could break down in peace. But with all the shops busy, I would have to take the path away to see if it would lead out of the main town. The door squeaked open behind me and Susan asked, "Why did you leave?"

I shrugged my shoulders and made the accused, "Nothing caught my eye."

Ambling around the town, Susan asked, "Would you like some warm bread tonight?"

I nodded me head and she started up the stairs. Susan pivoted her head around and question, "Are you coming?"

I shook my head and responded, "I'll wait out here." I slowly sat down on the porch and Susan reluctantly went inside. The door clapped and I took off down the path, almost running over a boy with blonde hair. "Sorry," I said as I kept running away.

With haste, I pushed myself forward down the road trying to escape this feeling of enclosure. The houses began to get less beautiful, dirtier and smaller as I kept to the dustier road of coal dust. Finally to my left a meadow came to view and I staggered into it with ragged breath. Most of the flowers were dying from the frost of the morning; it seemed fit my mood.

Moving forward, there was a huge fence that separated the meadow with the forest. I kneeled down to observe the woods. Woods that had haunted my dreams of piercing screams. But staring at these woods didn't appear to devour children. Instead they seemed more pleasant and filled with normal nature. Maybe I would be able to see the friendly squirrels Aria once told me about.

In a quick decision I paced the fence till I found a hole that I could slip under. I had to conquer my fear and face the woods. _It was the only way to help stop a part of my nightmares that seemed to rule my life at this point. _This is whatI was trying to convince myself as I stepped further into the foliage.

I smiled at my progress until a fluttering screech flew past my head. Reason told me not to be afraid for it was just an owl, but there I stood clutching a tree and crying for the memories of those screams to go away. I slowly slide to the ground weeping for my lost sibling. I wanted Reid back into my life all happy, warm and alive.

I felt another wave of sobs was about to blow until I noticed something very odd. I crawled over to the tree that was tried down in an intricate rope work to create a snare. By evaluating its work it was impressive.

My guard went down immediately when noticing the trap wasn't a security measure by District 12, but a trap for an animal. This person chose to use berries as their bait. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a nut grain fruit bar that Susan made me eat every hour, well at least it seemed that way, and I crumpled it up between the lasso.

"You can come out from staring behind the trees like some stalker," I said loud enough for the person to my right stood. I glanced over to see a tall guy with olive skin and straight black hair that shifted in front of his steel grey eyes, slowly step out of the tree line.

"You heard me?" He inquired. I smirked and shook my head. "No, you are very quiet. It was the bird that gave you away."

His hand grasped his knife around his belt and I commented, "This is a really good snare and very clever placement too. Do you know any other traps?"

His face was still passive as he replied, "I can make a counter weight. What did you put in my trap?"

I glanced over to the crumbs and explained, "It's a granola bar. I thought it would help with the bait." He would have been a very attractive person if he wasn't holding his knife ready to strike.

"Do you want me to show you how to do a better knot for the snare? I could also show you how to make a fish trap. Though, it looks like there are not a lot of lakes around here."

He was still on guard and he stated, "It's against the law to be in the woods." _Really then why are you here_, I thought to myself sarcastically.

I stared at him for a few seconds and decided to respond differently, "Are you always this serious?" I mumbled to myself as I stood up, "Maybe you're face is like that from being constipated."

His mouth twitched a little like he was holding back a smile, but he didn't move from his protective stance. I said, "I get the hint. I'll leave."

I cocked my head back and said, "And I kind of figure it out when I saw the Capitol's safety net," I said sarcastically. "Twenty high foot fence encased with barb wire. Homey."

"Don't forget electrified," I stopped in my foot steps and twisted around to see him smirking at me.

My eyes squinted in confusion as I responded, "No they weren't."

He crouched down to his snare examining his knot he had made and replied, "Well they are suppose to be on for twenty four hours, but they lied about that. Usually it's once in a blue moon that there on."

"Lucky for me then," I said. For a couple hours we tinkered with new ways to set traps. Mostly he came up with the creative trap and I added how we could do it with certain knots I learned from living in District 4. In exchange of ideas, he kindly answered my questions on what it was like there in the district.

"I know who you are," he said looking out over yonder.

I started to get up quickly and replied, "I bet you do." Everyone that watched would have seen the warped me. The hunger games created savage or triumphed winning monster.

"I like the softer side I witnessed at the podium. That seems more like you, am I right?"

I smiled in bitterness as I replied, "Honestly, I don't know who I am anymore. But I would like to be more of that person if I could." I said quieter, "I think I like myself more if I was."

The guy ran his hand through his black hair and said, "The games do that to people. Twist your mind and instill fear into you where ever you go. I'm surprise you actually entered in here."

My lips pulled down and replied, "I'm just as surprised as you." Why were his eyes so intense and mesmerizing? I confessed, "I'm still not comfortable here, but at least I know I can bare it." I glanced over to the path way back to the fence and said, "Well, I have to leave. Unlike you, I can't escape the Capitol's radar."

He seemed sadden by my statement and I waved as I bid him adieu, "Nice to meet you."

He smiled over to me and replied, "Gale."

I smiled back and said, "Bye Gale. And good luck."

He answered back, "See you Sparks."


	20. Chapter 19 part 2

I jogged over to the fence again and this time I chucked a pine cone at it. Nope, it wasn't on. Squishing my body through, I traced my steps back up to the Village. I still had time to do two more errands before it got dark outside. Looking for the community home, my eyes wondered around and laid on the display in the bakery window. Six cup cakes had delicate decoration of strawberries. Another pang rattled through my body remembering Aria had told me, she reached through the fence once and ate a strawberry. It was so delicious that she had savored the taste for she couldn't reach the others.

I found myself entering the shop in hopes to buy the six on display, but all my attention shifted forward to the scene of a woman slapping a boy clear across the face. "Why would you waste making cupcakes again?! Flour is expensive to come around idiot!"

My teeth clenched together in hate as I coughed to grab her attention. The woman's eyes followed the sound and landed on my glare. She instantly shrilled back and commented the boy to go outside and feed the hogs. The boy, I had seen early on my run to escape my past, slipped outside. The woman cleared her throat and asked, "What can I get you Victor?"

I rummage through my pocket weighing how much I had to spend and said, "I like all those cupcakes including the ones by the window." Her jaw dropped down as I added, "Could you add some loaves of bread too."

She rushed to get everything together and I asked, "Can your wonderful baker that made these cupcakes please help me carry them? I'm not allowed to carry heavy things with the baby."

She nodded her head and called kindly, "Peeta? Can you come in here for a moment?"

Peeta popped his head in confused and very cautiously. I guess he wasn't use to his boss showing any kindness. "Yes, Mom?"

Mom! I could have just slapped her for hurting her son. She pushed a couple bags into his arms and responded, "I need you to help carry these bags for our Victor." He nodded his head shaking his blonde hair. I grasped the box of six cup cakes with strawberries on them and replied mocking, "Thank you for everything. The cupcakes were such a great idea."

The door shut and Peeta turned to me with wonder in his eye. He asked, "So are you that hungry?"

I sheepishly grinned at him and said, "Not really. I think I bought them to despite your mother." I laughed and shook my head at my temper. I continued to say, "Though, I was thinking of taking this to the community house. Do you know where that is?"

Peeta nodded his head and lead the way to a worn down house and I knocked on the door to a ragged woman. "Yes?" She glanced over at the both of us with question in her eyes.

"Hi, I was wondering if we could treat the kids."

Her eyes opened wide in surprise and answered, "They would love this. Please, place it on the counter there." Peeta unload the bags of bread and cupcakes and we started to leave while she thanked us.

Peeta glanced over smiling and said, "I'm Peeta."

"I'm Willow," I said feeling dumb repeating something he already knew. He nodded his head and asked, "So who's getting my six cupcakes?"

I stared at the cupcakes and said, "These are really beautiful. Did you get the strawberries from the meadow?"

He did a double take at me and answered, "No. I made them out of icing."

I halted my footsteps and said surprised, "No way. They look so real."

Peeta's smile grew in pride as he dipped his one finger in the strawberry to demonstrate it was icing. "See." He frowned a little and said, "I can fix that if you want. Sorry."

I waved it off and said, "One was for me anyway." I bit my lip and said softly, "Could you tell me where they buried Cole and Aria?"

Peeta nodded his head sadly and replied, "I'll take you there."

I knew I should have declined his offer, but the thought of being alone seemed unbearable. Actually the silenced seemed even more unbearable. "Aria told me once she tasted a strawberry and when I saw it…."

Peeta glanced over and said, "I think she'll like it."

I asked, "Did you know her or Cole?"

Peeta shook his head and responded, "No I didn't. Truthfully, I didn't even know they lived here until they got picked."

I nodded my head in understanding. With a population growing and dying from starvation quickly, how would you know anyone in town. I tried changing to a different subject, "So do you paint?"

He glanced over to me and said, "I would try it if I had the supplies."

I said excited, "Would you want me to get you a set?"

Peeta looked taken back by offer and replied, "Shouldn't you save up for the baby?"

I sighed, "Between Finn and me, I could afford to spend for others or else this baby will be spoiled."

We were entering the grave site which was trimming with a small wall of rocks and I added, "I was so poor in our district and now I feel guilty having all this money, while I see others struggling." I turned to him, "Does that make sense?"

Peeta agreed and said, "I understand. Even though my family is merchants, we have a little more money than most people here. I feel sick just thinking about tossing burnt bread to the pigs, when someone else could eat it…." He said this as a memory was playing before his eyes.

"I'm guessing this is an actual situation you were in?"

He smirked, "Yea. The girl I liked was starving so I gave her some recently bread I burnt."

"Do you guys hang out at all now that you've helped her?" I asked.

Peeta eyes went wide as he shook his head quickly, "Katnis. Oh, no. I've only caught glances with her. We haven't talked once." He looked away and said, "I'm kind of shy."

I said, "Take my advice and don't squander time. It goes faster than you think."

I stopped in my footing to see to small stones with Aria and Cole's names. Peeta stepped away for a bit and I appreciated the courtesy. I placed the two cupcakes in front of the grave stones and said quietly, "I'm sorry I couldn't get there faster to save you both. And I'm even sorrier I never got the message to Reid. But I think he knew those things deep in his heart already." I thought of maybe they were already together having fun and being free as children should be. "Rest in peace, my friends."

I was standing up and Peeta grabbed my arm to help me. For some reason I felt weak and tired again. I said, "Thank you, for everything Peeta." We were walking back to the town and he insisted to escort me to the Village. "Are you sure you don't want that art set?" I asked as we were passing the store.

He declined and said, "I don't want to explain to my mother how I even got it."

I chewed back my nasty comment of his mother and instead said, "Maybe I should send for you to decorate my baby's room."

His eyes lit up at the opportunity and he responded, "I would so love that, but I don't think my mother…."

I smirked, "She has no choice. And besides I am paying you for your services."

He gave an easy laugh, "Okay it's a deal."

I was finally on the front porch of my home, a place where I would stay for the duration of the night. The peacekeepers were already stationed and said, "Good evening Miss Sparks."

I smiled and responded, "Good evening gentlemen. Can I offer you a cupcake?"

They glanced at each other and quickly dug into their treat. They must be starving for food around here too. I turned toward Peeta and smiled as I handed him a cupcake. He was about to decline when I whispered into his ear, "Give it to the special girl you like." I winked at him and asked, "Do you want one of my guards to make sure you get home safe?"

Peeta glanced up from his wandering thought and replied, "No, I'll be fine. It was good to meet you Willow. Bye."

I waved him off as he ran down the street. Entering the house I was bombarded by Susan exclaiming, "Where have you been ditching me like that? Did you eat your granola bar?"

I placed the wrapper in her hands and she continued to harp as I hung my coat, "You could have caught a cold from this weather. Did you eat that?"

I glanced down at my cupcake and said, "No, but I was planning on it."

"Do you want this baby healthy at all?" She said aggravated as I went up the stairs and slammed my door shut.

I placed the cupcake on the nightstand and went over to get change for bed. What kind of horrible question was that! Of course, I care for this baby. It's the only thing keeping me sane at this point. Well besides Finnick too. I crawled into bed slowly feeling miserable again and tucked the covers over myself.

Down below I heard the door swing open and bicker went on until they dropped into hushed tones. I closed my eyes to hear Finnick's heavy footsteps hit each creaky step. He had entered the room and tried quietly to get ready for bed. I watched as he stood by his dresser pulling his shirt off. I'll admit my attractiveness for him hadn't died at all since I first saw him this year. Finnick's lean body, wide shoulders, rippling muscles would make any girl drool. I coughed and he turned around in the middle of the process to take off his pants. "I highly recommend you take a bath before you even dare to step foot into this bed."

He sent a guilty grin and asked, "I smell that bad?"

I sat up in bed and answered, "I could smell you a mile away. What did you do roll around in the liquor?"

He gathered his stuff for the night and head to our adjoined bathroom, "Haymitch, doesn't really have any other hobbies."

I laughed and said, "Oh, the interesting friends you meet. So I take it Susan yelled at you too?" I said while brushing my hair.

He replied, "She got her two cent words in, don't you worry. How was your day?"

I heard the water running into the tub started to run as I said, "It was eventful to say the least."

"What I couldn't hear you. Come over."

I walked steady in my night shift toward the door and slide down the wall. I replied, "Ditch Susan, took a walk around the town, bought some sweets and got yelled at."

"You know, you can come inside?" He said. I know I could, but the question was would my heart function right after seeing him all pristine?

I poked my head inside to see the adios rinsing his bronze hair in the bathtub. "I know I can, I was just afraid the stench would singe my eyebrows right off." I responded with my cheeks blushing.

He leaned forward in the bathtub and looked down at me with his mischief grin, "Of course you were." He knew I was out right lying. His dampen bronze hair dripped drops of water as he watched me with amusement in his stormy eyes. "You confuse me. Any woman in your shoes would have climbed into the tub, but you, the woman that has seen me naked, that is carrying my baby cannot even put one foot into the room."

I stared at him and replied, "Yea, there's a lot more than I want than just having sex."

I crawled away from Finnick leaving his face crumbled.

I was so confused. Did I let my emotions get the best of me and now I was lost in our fabricate rouse of a relationship? Was this a rouse?

I sat on the side of the bed moping. Maybe that night was a fluke. Us both thinking it was our last time together and we acted out of impulse, trying to feel not alone. I internally sighed. There was no way I could lie to myself. That was no accident for me. I loved Finn. I just couldn't figure out how deep his feeling went for me. Was he just as confused as me?

Finnick, wearing a towel around his waist, was forming a puddle underneath his pruned feet. His face was impassive until he took a step toward me. I guess something in my face had broken all his attempts to keep his raw emotion from cracking his statuesque features. He looked deeply hurt while he sauntered to my bedside and gently touched my cold hand. With his soft, distressing eyes he dropped to the ground on his knees.

Finn whispered, "That's one of the wonderful things I cherish about you."

He kissed below my knee and the heat of hid breath touched my skin as he said, "You make me smile."

He kissed higher, "You give me reality checks."

Finn switched to my other leg, "You're my best friend and see me as the kid I was when I was younger."

"Willow you've given me freedom's I never dreamed of," his face was inches from mine and he glanced up into my watery eyes.

My voice wavered when I repeated his wording, "Freedoms?" He studied me intently and I asked feebly, "Is that it?"

"What more could I ask for?" He paused and my heart sunk into the pit of my stomach. Gently he lifted my chin to face him and said, "I have the chance to love and it's my choice. I finally have a child that's going to be a part of my life." Finn switched his position from kneeling to sitting between my legs and leaned his face against inner leg while staring at my unformed belly. Out of habit, I played with his hair in my hands.

"I'm just confused. I wasn't sure if that night we," I blushed, "you know, I just wasn't sure if it was because you could."

His eyes locked onto mine and said disgusted, "No, I didn't take advantage of you to just have sex, if that's what you implying Willow. And to clear anything else up it wasn't for them either." He kissed my hand and confessed, "That night when I realized I was going to lose you forever, I just wanted to hold you close to me and hide you away." Finnick glanced down and continued, "What happened that night wasn't a fling, I did that because I love you and wanted to be with you."

"You want us then?"

He twisted his head up toward me and said, "Of course. Do you? I know I really didn't give you much of a choice." He glanced to my belly.

"Finnick, I've wanted this for a long time to be with you, to have kids. Maybe not this way." I would have like to been married first, had a couple kids and worked at my job making nets. And Reid wouldn't be dead. No, in my dreams the hunger games would never existed.

Sighing out loud I added, "I image it would happen a little differently, but I guess I'll take what life gives me."

Finnick must have known where my trail of thought had drifted because he said, "I would do anything to make you happy Willow. But I don't think marriage is one thing we can do. That would be a no for…" he growled the word almost as he said, "President Snow to take me off the market."

I pulled his face to mine and kissed his amazing lips. Opening my eyes I said, "I know I can't have it all Finn." Placing my hand where his heart beat solidly, I added, "Having your heart is enough for me and no one can take that away."


	21. Chapter 20

"Would you like some tea Miss Sparks?"

My eyes flickered over to the waiter on the train. I nodded my head a little as I said, "Yes. Thank you, Simon." The server smiled and quickly left the compartment.

Panama sat in her seat up straight, calves crossed, drinking her morning coffee. It was interesting and disturbing to take in her hair that was now very short, actually shorter than Finnick's hair and was greased back to give this extreme slick look. Her eyes were done in a silver color and three gem stone line under her brow. As for her lips they were this deep red that faded out to black along the edges.

My eyes glanced down to see bold black lines traced her silvery dusted body to give the allusion her skin was plates of metal held by bolts. I smiled at the fact that I could always figure out what district was next all by her coordinated outfits.

Simon entered with her blueberry muffin and she asked a question, but it sounded more than anything demanding, "What time will we be arriving in District 3?"

"In a half an hour, Mrs. Carright." He said not making eye contact.

"Good." Her eyes glanced down at her muffin and she replied, "This isn't warm enough."

He grabbed the plate and bowed his head as he apologized back into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I wonder if they would spit in the food to the people they detested.

My eyes wondered to the window to see the trees thinning out more often. It almost reminded me of District 8, the industry that was responsible for the production of textiles and clothing. It was such a bare place, that not even a blade of grass could be found. I believe it was industrial fumes that were slowly killing everything off.

I sighed at the thoughts of what I learned and seen from the Districts. Some districts were poorer than others and yet all districts shared the common equality of starvation and dying. I had lost such as appetite throughout this tour because I felt guilty and guiltier having so much food at my disposal.

We had visited District 10, which main industry was livestock. I had never seen cattle before, but there was so many of these animals that it could have feed not only the Capitol, but the many starving districts. It killed me to find out they would pick the best cattle and slaughter it for the Capitol's demise and the rest would be package for Capitol's pet food.

In District 9, this district was responsible for grain and corn. The more nutritious and better quality of this product was ship off to the Capitol. The poor and old grain would be for us Districts. I found it interesting that most of their share of grain and corn was secretly put into use to make fresh moon shine. I think Haymitch should visit sometime.

District 5, the industrial city of power and electricity, was responsible for providing power to the entire nation. That is again only a half truth, sure some of the favored districts get this power, but most districts don't. Makes sense why District 12's lovely fence wasn't on line often. If anything, most power went to keep the Capitol's pretty buildings lit up and to make sure the Hunger Games broadcast without a hitch.

My visit to District 7 was a total turnaround from the ruined lands and air of District 8. Thick forest engulfed the train as we enter their cottages. Both men and woman were very muscular from using axes to cut lumber at very younger ages. I had seen ten year olds wield axes and they even seemed professional. Even though they had to work very hard to strive for the quota for lumber, they had found away to have fun in their lives. Often they would drink alcohol, dance and sing by the bonfire from the bad wood and have competitions of swinging axes at targets. Finnick was better at wielding an axe than me and got involved into the competition. In the end we both made some great friends.

It was a shock to step into District 6, the industry involved in transportation. From history we have learned they had been heavily bombed by the Capitol's Air Forces during the Second Rebellion. Morphling was soon after introduced to the district to accommodate and in hopes repress the pain of the wounded and dying. But this untested drug had the after effect of starting an epidemic of addicts. I can only presume, with everything that has happened to them; the loss of lives, hope of freedom, and the land now a wasteland and such a grim place, Morphling might now be a way to escape the pain of the past and future. But, not even that district frightened me as much as District 11.

Finnick strolled into the dinning cart and took a seat next to me. He kissed my temple and he said, "Good morning Honey."

I did a double take when my thoughts shift to his wording. I'm pretty sure my face was red from knowing his reference from last night wasn't a coincidence. I raised an eyebrow as I smiled, "Good morning. I take it you slept very well."

His wicked grin shone as he dove for a bagel and jam. Soon Simon came back the second time with Panama's muffin. I could see the steam rising off of it. The tea cup laid before her empty and Simon began to withdraw it when Panama exclaimed, "Don't take that from me yet. I want another cup of coffee." Again he apologized and existed to the kitchen to get the kettle of coffee. She muttered to herself, "What a thief."

Thief. My stomach plumaged at the word. I tried so hard not to think about District 11, but the sight was etched into my mind like many horrors in my life. When arriving into the prison of this district, the fence holding these people captivity was thirty feet high and topped with razor wire. And as for the bottom, the ground obtained metal plates to prevent anyone digging beneath. Around each tower, guards stood their post holding guns. I guess just encase one person miraculously poofed over to the other side they could nail them in one shot.

After giving my Victor's speech and I mentioned to the families that Noah and Tala were very brave to enter those woods and I was sorry for their loss. It was weird, no one seemed to care and everyone returned back to work. That's what they do. Work from sunrise to sunset in the fields and harvest from the trees. Maybe the joys and sadness was already drained out of them too.

I sighed at the thought of the unfortunately event I witness that day. How strict their punishment could stretch for this district.

_After buying some fresh fruit, Finnick and I were walking back to the Victor's housing when a piercing scream echoed in the air. I don't know why, but I had taken off quickly to find the source of pain. Maybe I was reliving my life when that happened to Cole and Aria? _

_As I reached the square a young man was tied to a post. Sweat and blood dripped down his whole body while he struggled to not shake. My mouth dropped as the sound of the crack of the whip landed on his back. _

_In reaction, I was about to stop this absurdity, when a man shoved me into the wall. In fright I stared into his determined brown eyes and said in a hush tone, "Don't attempt to interfere. It will only make his punishment worse." _

_I nodded my head numbly and asked, "What did he do?" _

_His intense eyes soften a bit when he answered, "He stole food to feed his sick wife." _

_We turned our heads to the sight of another lashing and I said breathy, "How long will it go on?"_

_The man shrugged his shoulders and replied solemnly, "As long as they feel fit for his punishment." _

_Finnick stopped steadily at the horror and then his eyes scanned in fear around the crowd. The dark man loosened his grip on me and commanded, "Stop him before he does something rash too." _

_I nodded my head and quickly reach out to touch Finnick's arm. He jumped in surprise and then relief washed over his face. "We should leave." _

_I glance back to the poor man being beaten to death and somehow I couldn't move. Finnick grasped my hand to pull me away, but the roar of the punisher stopped us cold in our tracks. "Let this be a lesson to you all. Stealing is forbidden. Any to break this law will face this consequence." He then clasped his grip onto the head of the so called thief and throw his cold died body down the steps. _

_Finnick glanced down to me and replied, "We should go now." _

"_Wait," I said and grabbed my bag from Finnick. _

_He seemed clueless, but followed me to the building wall were the man had pinned me. Spotting him, I said, "Sir?" _

_He turned to us with curiousness in his eyes. "Yes?"_

_I whispered afraid somehow I be punished for some reason, "Where does his wife live?" _

_People were beginning to move back to their stations of work and he quickly replied, "Four houses to the fence. Number 23." _

_Finnick replied, "Thank you." The man nodded his head and left hastily. _

_I pivoted to Finnick, who was on his guard again. His sea green eyes cast down on me and he said, "You want to give her some food?" _

_I shook my head yes and replied, "I feel like it's the right thing to do."_

_Finnick tossed the bag over his shoulder and placed my hand in the crook of his arm. "I do too." _

_As we walked down the grassy path, I told Finnick, "I can't wait to get out of here. This place makes me uneasy."_

_Finnick still taking watch around us replied, "Same." _

_The ratty shacks became visible to view with a number branded on the door. For some reason my heart felt like it was in my throat with all the tension. Finally the housing number close to 23 was only four houses down. Relief that we would be there soon drifted through my body. _

_Bang. Bang. I froze in spot trying to let my brain catch up on what those noises meant. Finnick, on the other hand, was quickly thinking and pushed us in hiding behind a house. He placed his finger up to his lips indicating to be quiet. _

_He took attentive steps to peek around the corner of the house and instantly his shoulders slacked down like he was in shock at the sight. Curious as I was, I sneaked behind him to see two men walked out of a house carrying hand guns. And then two other men exited out the house carrying a dead woman on a stretcher. _

I understood now on the safe train where I could think properly what had happen that day. They had killed the sick woman because she wasn't any use, just another mouth to feed.

"Willow?" I glanced up to the call of my name and saw Finnick's eyes flash concern at my spacing out. Placing his hand into mine, Panama announced, "You two should get ready for District 3. We should be arriving soon." She smiled over at us and left the compartment.

"She seemed to be in a better mood recently," I said looking over to Finn. "I better she's trying to butter me up, so I'll invite her to the baby shower."

Finnick laughed, "Oh, so we are having a baby shower now."

"Didn't you hear from Razziel? Apparently the talk around town is that I will be holding one and its very prestige picking as to who goes." I giggled at the news. I leaned against him and said drained, "Oh, Finn." He snuggled me closer into his arms and kissed the top of my head. We stayed there relaxing in the quiet until Razziel and Aksel collected me to get ready for my next appearance.


	22. Chapter 21

The clear and bright blue skies touched the earthy mountains that were cascaded with white snow at their peeks. Infinite amounts of green pine trees spread across the vast valley with fresh cool air blowing so often. Even the lakes were so clear, clean and still, that they reminded me of a mirror reflecting and intensifying the beauty of the land. _This is what District 1 was brought up in_, I thought to myself as I kicked a stone off the track. I stared at the forest again.

"It's quite beautiful out here, isn't it?" Finnick said as he placed his coat around my shoulders.

I nodded my head in agreement and said, "Lucky, the train broke down."

Yes, between getting from District 2 and 1, the train had developed some malfunction and needed maintenance work done on it.

Placing my hand in the crook of his arm I pulled Finn away from the train. After a few steps down the track Finn said, "You look very pensive. What's on your mind?"

I glanced over to Finnick waiting for my response. I needed to be closer to talk to him. I kissed his lips and pulled back only a few inches from his surprised face. I pretend to flirt with my hand rubbing down his chest and said, "Let's leave. We could live in the woods and hide forever."

His sea green eyes studied me and he dropped his voice, "No matter how much I want to leave." Finnick grasped my hands and said, "It's impossible."

"Not if we leave now. We could have a good hour start before word gets out."

His eyes shifted down and he replied, "They will hunt us down no matter what. And when they find us, President Snow won't be happy." I instantly shivered at the thought of him. But I tried to keep my expression of panic hidden.

Even though I was unsure inside I voiced steady, "We won't get caught."

Finnick shook his head and pulled me into a hug. His hand moved to my abdomen as he said, "We have a baby coming. It'll be too dangerous for the both of you." He kissed my shoulder while I rested my head on his chest.

"The train is ready to leave," Panama stepped out of the train cart. I'm pretty sure my mouth wasn't the only one that dropped at the sight of her.

Even though she had traces of Capitol signatures, like wearing bold colors in makeup, hair done in a crazy up do, the stilt high heels or big breast, lips and tucked in face from the immense amount of surgeries, I could see reduce moderation in her wardrobe. Panama's hair was a natural color of blonde with golden highlights and her makeup wasn't cake on as usual. And as for her dress, though flashy, it was close to normal. The sparkling glittering gold striped bodice of the dress was a strapless and had a very plunging neck line. From her waist down, the airy and translucent material which had many folds blew in the wind showing tints of shimmering of the gold.

"Come on," she persisted, "We can't be late to see District 1." She smiled at us and turned back inside.

"Are you sure we can't make it?" I said frowning.

I didn't have any desire to go to District 1. What would I say to the families that I slayed their children? I guess I could apologize to Chason's family, but it was self defense in my case. It was either him or me. As for cat eyes, I had nothing to say. I wasn't sorry for killing her. She deserved it.

Finnick pulled my hand to his warm lips and said trying to sound positive, "I'll be right there with you." He began to lead me back to the train, "Beside it can't get any worse than what you did in District 2." Finnick gave me a coy smile knowing my actions had miraculously turned into a positive.

I rolled my eyes and said surprised, "I was lucky."

_When I stepped onto the platform of District 2 many people cheered my name. They were all happy a Career District had won and in appreciation I got reward, a stone carve trophy. Carni's family offered me their hands and congratulated me. _

_In their mind, Carni did her best, but she just wasn't strong enough and that was acceptable. _

_My words to Carni's family were simple. I didn't know her. She was a fierce and smart competitor. It was a privilege to do battle with her. When I turned to see Rocko's side empty, I could have broke down. _

_I told the crowd, "Rocko was an intelligent, brave, honorable man. He kept his word and never broke our pack." I paused before saying, "He had fought on my side and died with dignity. Thank you District 2 for letting me this great opportunity of meeting the families and friends that had brought up people I admire for their courage an…."_

_A loud yell of noise stopped me in my train of thought. The crowd began to turn to the noisy man stepping forward to the stage. He was yelling, "Courage! They were pansy that couldn't win against this weakling of a girl." He spat, "We shouldn't honor them. Especially Rocko. He killed our only chance to be Victor." _

_My fist tightened. This was Rocko's drunken father that gave him the push to go into the games and not live. "Shame on him and his stupidity. I'm glad he's dead. Both of them are dead. Carti wouldn't have…have to live in shame because of Rocko." People might have been glaring at him and his rude remarks, but I couldn't tell because I was concentrating not to hurt him._

"_Shut up you drunk." His turned toward me in astonishment. "How dare you say those horrors about them! You probably don't even know the first thing about bravery, honor or for that matter respect. Instead you hide like a coward behind that bottle only to make a mockery of not only your district, but your own self. If anything, Rocko has restored your name and you should be grateful." _

_The man staggered and pointed to me saying, "You are a waste. You couldn't defend yourself if you tried. If anyone should have won it was that District one girl. She knew how to show dominance with your weak-"_

_He went down quickly to the ground unconscious with a stone trophy. Everyone turned to face me as I stood their empty handed now. I blurted out, "We will not be mocked by anyone with a petty mind." _

_For a second I thought maybe people would chase me off the stage with torches and knifes, but unexpectedly the crowd began to clap enthusiastically. They loved the fact I told the drunk off. I guess I wasn't the only one that didn't like him. _

Back onto the train, I sat down in the dining cart because I had to eat another granola bar. In the corner of Susan's watchful eye, she made sure I eat every last drop and then asked, "Do you want some tea to warm you up?" I nodded my head and realized I still had Finnick's coat on. Snuggling into it more, I could smell his cologne mixed with his leather jacket.

Finnick entered the room and flicked on the television. "Here you go Willow," Susan said warmly. Taking a sip of the tea, I watched Finnick switched through channels until he backtracked seeing my face on the screen. They were showing footage of my time spent in District 3.

There I was on the stage and I seemed so cold hearted and in different. I handed Ladden's watch to his brother, as promised, and got pulled into a hug from his crying mother. Even then I didn't break into any emotion as she grasped me in sorrow.

I glanced out the window knowing that's not what I felt like on the inside. I was literally a wreck. And the ride from District 5 to 3, I had cried hard. So much that by the time we reach District 3, I was empty and had no more water left in my body to continue my tears.

Finnick must have noticed my sudden disinterest in watching my tour and flipped the channel again looking for something interesting to watch. Sadly, that would never happen. Your pick was between two brain rotting choices: overly dramatic Soaps or gossiping news of non-sense.

Bile reached up to my throat again and I hastily swallowed the bad taste down. With the sudden motion of the train beginning to move again, I had lost my appetite. Finnick looked over at me and asked concern, "You need me to take you to your bedroom again?"

I shook my head stubbornly and said, "I can go myself."

I stood up and walked swiftly to my room to the private bathroom. Sitting next to the toilet, I closed my eyes trying to repress the urge to vomit. So far I had kept my motion sickness in check and I wasn't going to break that record with only three more days left of tour.

Slipping my hand in my pocket, I snatched out a ginger snap and began to suck on it slowly. Feeling less queasy, I stood up and took my handy dandy wash cloth to place it on my warm head. Ringing out the water from the cloth, I glanced up to my reflection. My red hair was disarrayed and kink to the one side where my ponytail contained it all. Staring at my deep blue eyes, they showed signs of fatigue; which made sense since I kept having nightmares of cat eyes hunting me down or District 1 ripping me a part in revenge.

I swallowed the lump in my throat at the thought of them. I was about to inspected myself more until my eyes caught sight of a crystal bowl holding one of my favorite flowers on the nightstand. Taking steady steps forward, I touched the white petal of the river water crowfoot. A smile enveloped my lips at remembering the first time I had laid eyes on this plant was when I was 10.

_Both of our fathers had taken Finn and me up a couple miles from the coast line in the wooded lands. I admired how the light shimmered through the trees, the birds singing their beautiful mating calls, the firm sandy ground that had sprinkles of green grass. The woodlands made it seem like an enchanted place. An arm bumped into my side and Finnick muttered, "Stop ogling the forest and hurry up slow poke."_

_I rolled my eyes at the fact Finnick could be so annoying. "I can see our dads perfectly fine at this pace. Besides, isn't it cool in here?" _

_Finnick shrugged his shoulders and admitted, "It's alright." _

_I glanced over in Finnick, who just turned thirteen and seemed different again. He had somehow had another growth spurt over the night and was now towering over me. His body which was rather skinny had yet obtained defined muscles. As for his hair it was very short, except for his bronze shoulder length strand of braided hair. _

_It was tradition for sons, who eventually take on the fishermen's trade to grow this braid. It symbolized how long you lived as a sailor and usually the longest one would run the ship, for he was older and wiser in experience. _

_Finnick shifted his eyes over to me and asked, "Do you know where they are taking us?"_

_I shook my head that had a few braids and replied, "No. My father said it was a surprise."_

_Walking along, our fathers occasional pointed out a certain landmark, until we came upon a steady stream. My father stood close by the stream, wiping the sweat off his face with his tan arm. He was a tall, hard working man. His hands were rough from working with rope and wood for most of his life. And the brown shoulder length hair was tangled up and held together with his long braid. _

"_Alamar, I think you getting older with all the huffing and puffing," Finnick's father joked. _

"_I don't think you should talk, Kaito," My father replied to Kaito, who was bending over for air._

_Finnick was a spitting image of his father, except for the dark brown eyes. Finnick's unique eyes were from his beautiful mother, Cassandra. She was a very delicate, sweet, loving woman that died when Finnick turn 11. It was very hard on him to see his mother pass away from the simple cold that turned bad. I guess that was another reason we were so close. We could understand the same pain and loss losing our mothers. _

_My father nudged Kaito and my father said to us, "You're probably wondering why we brought you here." Finnick and I nodded our heads waiting for an explanation. _

_Kaito replied as he placed his hands on Finnick's shoulder, "I just want you to know a safe place to fish, if the time calls for it." _

_Finnick studied his father's words and my father pulled me over to the river, "See there's plenty of fish swimming here." _

_I nodded my head and asked, "I don't understand, father. We can fish anytime at the sea." _

_He poked my nose and answered, "Sweetie, we are technically not supposed to do that." _

_Katio pushed Finnick over to us and stated, "If the peacemakers decided to make things back to the old times, I just want you two to have a place to get food."_

_Finnick's eye brows scrunched together as he questioned, "Won't we have you to help us?"_

_Kaito sighed, "Our time to sail out is here."_

_I turned to my father with tears in my eyes and said, "What?" _

_My father pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear, "You'll be fine. I'll be gone no more than a year and when I get back we'll eat your favorite fish." I was crying like an idiot, but I didn't care. How was I going to take care of Reid and myself? _

_My father cradled me in his arms and said, "Shush. It's okay Willow. Do you think I leave you alone if I didn't think you couldn't handle yourself?" _

_He reached down into the stream and placed a white flower into my hair. "I have all faith in you, buttercup. And you won't be alone Finnick will be there to help you." I leaned my head onto his shoulder and my father asked, "Can you be strong for me? Make sure Reid is looked after while I'm gone?" _

_I wiped my stained cheek of tears away and mumbled, "Yes." _

_On the other side, I glanced over to Kaito and Finnick who were conversing with themselves. I only could catch the last part of their conversation. Kaito said, "I need to make sure you can take care of not only yourself, but Willow and Reid. Can you do that for me?" _

_Finnick glanced over to see me curled up in my father's lap and turned back to his father, "I will." _

While our fathers were out in sea, Finnick and I kept our promises and somehow scraped to survive with diligent work. But luckily Annie's mother would give us a break and babysit Reid, so we could as she quoted, "be kids." So on particular days when Annie couldn't come out, Finnick and I would head up to our secret spot. We swore never to tell Annie because if something bad should happen, we didn't want to get her into trouble.

The last time I was with Finnick at that beautiful, calm stream was a couple days before Finnick would start his tour.

_My legs dipped into the cool stream as I lay back on ground. Finnick sticking out of the water had pulled at my feet and said, "Come on Willy." _

_I prop my body up with my elbows and said, "I think I've change my mind Finn." _

_ Finn's smile pulled downward, "Willow, you have to learn." _

_ I asked a little nervous, "I'm too heavy to float. What happens if I sink like a rock?" _

_ Finnick shook his head at my thoughts and said, "Yea, you can pack it, I won't deny that." I slapped his head and he smiled, "But you won't." I stared into his sea green eyes and he said softly, "Trust me." _

_ I pulled up my feet from the water and said, "I swear Finn, if I drown, I will haunt you for the rest of your life." _

"_The way you already bug me it's hard to image it could get any worse," Finnick said mocking. I stuck my tongue out and slowly placed my hand on my hips. Finnick stared in question and asked, "What are you waiting for? An invitation?"_

_I twirled my finger indicating for him to turn around and replied, "I'm a lady so turn around." _

_He rolled his eyes and I began to lift my shirt when Finn said sharply with his back turned, "Classy wouldn't be the first word that popped into my head when I see yo-. Ouch!" _

_He turned around quickly as I latched onto the back of his hair. _

"_Look here bub, you can pull that crap on Annie, but it ain't sailing with me. So drop the attitude." _

_Finnick pulled my hand away and huffed. He picked himself up out of the water on the other side where home lied and yelled, "You can learn by yourself." _

"_Fine, I will," I turned toward the stream edge determined to show up stupid Finn and ripped off my clothes to my bare undergarments. He had stormed away from my sight and I glanced at the stream with a hard lump in my throat. Studying the water, I jumped to the three rocks to get to the middle in anger. The water did seem a little deep and fast. Maybe I wouldn't learn today. _

_Feeling scared, I decided to take the small rock path back to my clothes. Leaping for the first rock, my foot reluctantly slid on the wet stone and my body was propelling head first into the chilly water. I only let out a slight scream before my mouth and nose filled with unwanted water. My body twisted so much in the water that I wasn't sure where the surfaced lied. All I knew was I was choking on intake of water and thrashed for the air. A sudden force pulled me and I was now on the land hacking up water. Finnick's soaked body laid underneath me as he cradled me to his chest. His head tilted down to see me and he asked, "Are you okay?" _

_I nodded my head taking solid gulps of air. His head fell back and sigh of relief shuddered throughout his body. Shifting my body so I was kneeling in front of Finnick, he reciprocated my movement by sitting up as well. Tension was building up from not only the proximity of being close, but his intense gaze at me. For the first time I felt subconscious. I blurted out, "What?" _

_His clouded eyes of thought cleared up and stood up to pull me to my feet. Turning me back to the stream, he slowly lowered himself in and raised his hands out to me. I stared at him dumbfounded and shook my head vigorously, "Finn, I can't." _

_He rested his arms on the embankment and said, "Willow, you have to face your fears or else they will run your life." He lifted his hand again for me to make contact too and with every fiber of my being screaming for me to not go into the water, I took his firm hand. Edging closer to the stream, Finn slid his hands over my waist and slowly lowered me into the water. I latched onto his shoulders and Finnick smirk, "Your doing great. Look the water is only up to your hip when you stand up." I smiled up at him and he seemed to space out. He quickly shook his head and said, "Okay, let's begin your first lesson."_

…

_It was a couple hours that Finn taught me the basics of swimming and soon he helped me up the embankment to go home. I tugged my shirt over my head and said, "Finn?"_

_Finnick was dipping a stick into the stream and his head pivoted toward me with curiosity. He answered, "Yes." _

"_Everything is going to be different now, isn't it," I stated to the ground. Finnick's back was still toward me and he moved over with something in his hand. _

_He gently tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and replied, "Nothing is going to change Willow." Finn placed a flower into my hair and stared into my eyes with reassurance. _

"_I'm going to keep my promise and make sure Reid and you are always safe." _

_I glanced down as I nodded my head even though I had this gut feeling nothing would ever be the same. Shifting my eyes up, I was startled to see Finn's face coming close to mine. In reaction I turned my head sideways and Finn kissed my cheek. I back away in shock and just ogled at him. He kissed me! And if I didn't move it would have been on the lips. It would have been my first kiss. _

_A smile almost consumed me at the joy Finnick liked me, until one word entered my mind. Annie. My best friend that was involved with Finn O'dair and he had tried to kiss me? _

_I whispered quietly while placing my hand on the recently tainted cheek, "What are you doing?" _

_ He seemed as shock as me and replied, "I don't know." He said flustered, "It was an accident."_

_ Well my self-esteem dropped to the ground, but I tried to hide my hurt feelings. I replied icy, "Good. Don't you ever let it happen again, O'dair."_

_I started to stalk off into the night to get back home to Reid. Finnick kept his steps up with me, "I really am sorry, Will-"_

_ I whipped my head around and said livid, "If you want to make it up to me, stay away from me." We walked in silence until we were on the edge to the town. I throw the flower down in front of him and said before leaving to my house, "And I don't need you." _

Who would have known that would have been my last words to Finnick. Flipping the card over in curiosity, it said,

Looking forward to enjoying the baby shower, Buttercup.

President Snow

The note slipped through my fingers as I stared blankly into the bowl. Quickly, I ran to the toilet and empty my stomach, but not my fear. _How did he know what my father use to call me when I was a child?_ I heard the door to my room creak open and my prep team moved into the bathroom to find me curled up on the floor. Razziel bent down quickly and said, "You poor dear. I hate seeing you so sick anymore."

Askel stated in a huff, "You think she would have given her some medicine by now." They both help peel me off the floor and Razziel replied, "Well, were going to be in District 1 soon. We need to get you presentable."


	23. Chapter 22

"38 inches," Susan said enthused by her measurements on my belly.

"Is this good?" I asked timidly.

Her eyes glanced up to me and gave a warm smile, "This is a great number for being five months. Trust me, I delivered many babies in my time."

I wasn't going to argue with that. I nodded my head and turned to my left to grab my comfy robe. Since the tour ended and I had settled down in my new house, I had gained the best quality of items and was now lapping the life of luxury. Silk pajamas, hot running water showers, a cloud for a bed, and much, much more.

Walking over to the window I stared out of my personal view of the ocean. I knew deep down that even though I was set to live above a comfortable life, it was all materialist wonders. And no matter how much I had, I still felt lonelier than ever. I was afraid nothing could ever fill the void in my heart.

A hand rested on my shoulder and I twisted my neck around thinking Susan wanted something else. But there I stood face to face with a new friend of mine. The boy with bright blue eyes, ashy blonde hair that fell in waves over his forehead and a smile that seemed it could fix any problem.

"Peeta!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms around him.

"Hey Willow," he said just as excited.

I pulled back and asked, "I hope your trip down here was good. Why did it take you soon long to come? I was expecting you three days ago."

Peeta shook his head, "It was good. Well I had to take the older rail road cart to get here."

I tilted my head and asked, "They didn't give you the express train like I asked?"

Peeta shrugged his shoulders, "The Capitol train was being used for something else. Besides, it was a nice ride seeing the old settlements and the back roads." It was so like Peeta to look on the brighter side. I rolled my eyes at his refreshing and contagious attitude.

"So where's Finnick?" Peeta asked as he stared in awe at my room.

I glanced back out the window and answered bitterly, "He got called back to the Capitol."

In the reflection of the window I could see Peeta displaying a hint of sadness on his face as he stared at me with pity in his eyes. I couldn't take it so I switched the topic, "Let me show you the baby's room." Peeta had his expression of happiness right back on when I turned to face him and he reached for my hand saying, "That's a great idea."

Leading him down the hall way, we turned left into a medium size bed room that was ready to be painted and decorated. "I got a couple colors of paint to get you started on your project."

Peeta raised his brow and said as he smirked, "A few? There's got to be at least twenty cans."

I rubbed my neck as I replied, "Yea, I was unsure what colors you need." He shook his head in good humor, "Why don't you stay and help me."

"Because Susan would have a cow if she knew I was by the fumes of a can," I responded as I rolled my blue eyes dramatically. "But…."

Peeta eyes lit up and added, "But?"

"I could always stay by the open window and get the fresh air as I help paint." I said picking up a paint brush.

Peeta searched for a paint color as he said, "Okay. I want you to help me cover the walls in this color."

I glanced down at his choice. Crystal Blue. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Okie dokie, boss."

Peeta grabbed the paint can and poured it into a tray for me. "Start your rolling," he said as he grabbed his paint brush to outline the edges of the wall. I bent over a little and dipped my roller in and slowly glazed the boring white room with color. It was a pretty shade.

Slowly painting the walls I felt like I was in a calming state. Maybe it was the fumes? Peeta glanced over with curiosity in his eyes, but he held his tongue in reserve. I could tell he wanted to ask something that would ruin my state of tranquility.

"What's on your mind, Peeta?"

He searched my body language and replied, "I was wondering something, but if it's too much you don't have to answer."

I nodded my head for him to continue and he in took a breath before asking, "What's the worst part of the hunger games?" It took me awhile to ponder this serious question.

"I think it's when you come back home."

Peeta watched intrigued at my input. It had taken me by surprise how returning home was the hardest part of my tour. In District one, I thought would have been the worse with someone trying to stab me in the back. But actually, everyone welcomed me with open arms at my winning. Even Otillie's parents enthusiastically greeted and congratulated me on my plan.They thought it was genius execution to get rid of their daughter. They even admitted she deserved it for undermining her opponent. I had kept my face composed from revealing my true feelings. _These's people were nuts! _ _How could these families not care about their children? And then it hit me, they truly were brainwashed into believing this was an honor to win and no one wanted to be associated with someone who was weak. Only the strongest survived and stay together. _

Yes, visiting District one seemed miniscule compared to being drop back into my homeland. "Funny how all the way you miss home. You pray to see it again along with everyone you know, but…." I sighed, "The games opened my eyes to the real world and uncloaked that innocents or naïve outlook I once had. One foot off that train, I realized this is never going to be the home I remembered. The hardest part when your home is accepting that change and pretending to be something you're not."

Peeta asked unsure, "And what are you pretending to be?"

I paused before confessing.

"Whole." I stared at Peeta feeling on the verge of breaking down. I broke eye contact quickly and bit my lip tight as I painted.

Peeta looked around and changed the subject by saying, "The baby shower seemed really nice."

I smirked over and replied, "Thanks. I got a lot of gifts. Some I don't know what to do with because there so a…." What would be a nice term to put it?

"Capitol?" Peeta helped.

I nodded my head, "Yea. Capitol."

Really the baby shower wasn't any choice of mine. I was going to have it like it or not. Surprisingly President Snow had arranged the whole ordeal for me. I could roll my eyes at that notion. He didn't care for me, heck I bet he didn't care for my child. It was just another attraction for his citizens.

Though, I'll admit the baby shower was very well put together. It was held at the crystal palace, so naturally everything was made from this very precious stone. The place was beautiful, but for a woman who was pregnant and in need for a comfortable chair, it wasn't practical. But when did being comfortable ever enter the minds of the wealthiest citizens. Yes, at my party I had greeted many high class citizens from the Capitol. Most of them had sponsored either Finnick or me during the hunger games.

And as strange as their outfits, they too were strange seeing my pregnant belly. Some investigated it by touching it, others tried listening. Probably wondering if they could have a proper conversation right there with my child. But most just ogled in awe and asked a hundred questions trying to quench their thirst of knowledge of this unknown. The number one question was what sex my baby was. And secondly whose present was best by far?

On top of all of that, cameras were documenting my every move.

_I remember thinking, is this what my child would be forced to live? A clammy hand had gripped onto mine and my face turned to find President Snow. He gave me his curtly smile as he asked, "How do you like your party my dear?" _

"_It's very beautiful, President Snow."_

_He patted my hand, "Call me Coriolanus. Good, I'm happy you love it so much." He placed my hand in the crook of his arm and we slowly walked around the room. Coriolanus stated, "I gather you know many of the citizens would like to know what your child is." He laughed, "Surprises are very rare around here for the Capitol, so the suspense kills them."_

_I glanced over to him with suspicion in my eyes. He was going to make me get tests done to figure out if I had a boy or girl. I didn't want too. I wanted to be surprised. _

_Coriolanus must have sensed my weariness for he added, "You think I'm going to make you do something."_

_I said shortly, "That's usually how you work, Coriolanus." _

_He smiled again, "I already know the sex of your child my dear friend." I looked over surprised as he continued to explain, "Medical technology has advanced so much theses years that they can find out as soon as you're pregnant." _

"_Do you want to know, Willow?" He asked reserved. _

_I shook my head and answered truthfully, "I rather be surprised. But that's not going to happen is it. The Capitol gets what it wants, doesn't it."_

_He responded cunning, "Usually." Coriolanus then placed both of his hands on my shoulders, which ultimately I had to restrain myself from throwing his arms off me. _

_He added, "But I won't tell anyone." I scrutinized him and he said, "Just keep the Capitol happy with other expectations. For example the beautiful singing concerts you perform every three weeks." He glanced over my shoulder and gave his friendly smile he reserved only for the public. "And taking this picture. Apparently, the Capitol citizen's have favored you and voted for you to be on our new stamp." He pushed me toward the camera crew and I was seated in an uncomfortable chair to be posed in their liking. Flashes of light obstructed my vision with each snap shot. Where the hell was Finn when you needed him? _

_My eyes locked onto Finnick, who was now by President Snow. He smiled over at me making me feel reassured I would feel safe again. Coriolanus told Finnick, "Her beauty has captured everyone's attention in the capitol."_

_I could see Finnick's fist clenched. He was hinting again. After my baby arrived my time to be used as some sex slave would come. "All done, Miss Sparks." I smiled over and thanked them. _

_Finnick found my hand and I knew he was upset by his jaw set so tight. Finnick said, "Ready to retire, Willow." I nodded my head and stood up. Coriolanus shook Finnick's hand with a steady shake and turned to me. He lifted my hand and kissed it. "Did you like my flowers?" _

_I nodded my head numbly and asked, "How did you know?" _

_Coriolanus said, "I had the chance to meet your father before he went aboard his ship. Very respectable man." He stared into my eyes coldly and added, "To bad he had to perish."_

_Finnick began to rush me off and all I heard left was President Snow's last words._

"_Good night Buttercup."_

Busting my bubble, Peeta said, "Soooo…."

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"You seem pretty close with our President. Are you friends-"

"No," I said sharply. Peeta look taken back by my response, but I didn't care. "Excuse me, I need some air."

I strolled to the foyer to grab my coat and step outside in the cool air. Taking steps further down the path, people in the town seemed to be waiting and watching on guard for me to turn on them. It had been like that ever since I had returned. They didn't trust me. Could I blame them? I was a killer after all.

I hugged my coat closer as I walked into my old part of town where I use to live. Even though my home was torn apart and removed, the memories were still there. I kicked the debris of what was left. No I wasn't his friend! I damn knew he was responsible for not only my father's death, but Finnick's too. You could tell by the smile in his eyes as he acted apologetic for my loss.

_Too bad he had to perish_


	24. Chapter 23

"_It's getting late kids. Maybe you should go home to mom," an elderly woman said as she looked out the window. _

"_Oh, come on Gram. You can't leave us hanging." A younger boy of twelve said intrigued. Another voice called over across the table and the young lady holding a cup in her hands asked, "Yes, Gram. Please tell us more. What happened to Willow?" _

_The elderly woman placed the pot back over the stove top and let her sharp green eyes rest on her grandchildren. "Alright. A little more than off too home. I don't want your mother worrying." _

_The boy with dark black hair had pumped his fist in the air, "Yes."_

"_Now, where was I? Oh, yes. On one particular day, Willow had waited for the arrival of Finn…."_

Willow rocked in her chair back and forth repeatedly at a calming pace. Since she had become so bored with nothing to do, Susan had given her a list of things of hobbies to start. The list of attempted hobbies ranged from cross stitching, baking, drawing to collecting sea glass. The only thing that kept her interest seemed to be playing the piano and singing her heart out. But at this particular moment, she was trying to knit booties for her baby.

"What are you making there?" Mags asked across the room, knitting away too.

I held up my lopsided and lumpy attempt at shoes. "They were supposed to be shoes, but maybe I'll make them into hats since they came out to huge." It was pitiful that I could make a net and yet, a simple knitting blow me away. Mags gave a good chuckle and responded, "Try it again, sweetie."

I glanced over at her work and asked, "What are you making?"

She gave me her toothy grin and held up a delicate knitted baby pajama. I threw my arms up and said, "I give up! I'm working next to a master." I giggled and got up to get a drink of orange juice, but Mags stood up and waved me to sit back down. "What do you crave now?"

I smirked as I looked at my stomach, "Orange juice again." She nodded her head and head for my kitchen. Rubbing my seven month tummy, I felt my peanut kick. For a little tike, it was very active and liked to use my stomach as a punch bag. Or maybe Finn's love for swimming ran deep in my baby's blood.

The door clicked open and my eyes lifted up to find Finnick. I stared at him with wonder in my eyes. He looked different. Like the heavy weight of his problems had been lifted off his shoulders. Yes, his whole being seemed to have that contagious happiness and his smile reminded her way back when they were kids. Quickly he wrapped his arms around me and a land a huge and passionate kiss on my lips.

"I guess you missed me a lot," I joked when we broke apart a little from our kiss.

"I just love you," he said as he started to kiss me everywhere.

"Finnick!" I giggled as I scold his name. The kitchen door swung open and Mags stood there with a glass of orange juice. Finnick went over and hugged Mags saying, "How are you, Maggie?"

She studying Finnick's new demeanor and laughed, "I'm good. What's going on you two?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I have no clue. He came home like this." Mags handed me the glass and said, "Well something must be up. I haven't seen you this happy since I made that peach cobbler."

He smiled, "It was a mighty fine pie." He turned to me with excitement, "But there's something much greater now." He grabbed my hand steadily and asked, "How do you feel about marrying me?"

I stared at him dumbfounded and repeated, "Marry?"

He got down on one knee and dug into his pocket. "I want to marry you Willow. Will you do me the honor and be my wife?"

He pulled out a diamond ring shaped into a flower and I stood there again with a gaping mouth.

"But we can't?" I said confused.

He shook his head firmly, "Yes we can! We really can Willow. Everyone wants to see us finally get our happy ending."

I sat down on the chair close to Finnick and whispered, "President Snow wouldn't allow…."

Finnick shook his head again and said closely to me, "It's always what the public wants, Willow. He can't stop us."

I glanced down at the ring and my eyes began to well up. This was really happening. I can get my happy ending after all. "What about your job?" I inquired. He smirked at me and replied, "I'm off the market now, Mrs. O'dair."

I smiled and searched his eyes as I joked, "Well aren't you cocky. I didn't even give you my answer yet."

He rolled his eyes and said, "So what is your answer, Miss Sparks?"

I kissed his lips catching him in surprise and said choked up, "It will always be a yes."

Quickly we were thrown into hugs by Mags and Susan, which congratulated us with happy tears in their eyes. Susan asked, "When are you two going to tie the knot?"

Finnick said, "I was hoping soon as possible." He glanced over to me and I bit my lip.

I responded, "Can we wait until the baby is born. I like to fit into a nice dress."

He slid the ring onto my finger and replied, "We can wait until the baby is born. Whatever makes you happy my fiancé."

I was beaming at the title and said, "Thank you, Finn."

"_This is boring, Gram," the boy said as he lifted his head off the table. _

"_Oh hush, Murray. That was so romantic! Did they get married Gram?" _

"_Patience Maya," Grandma said as she laughed. She glanced over to her grandson, "So you want me to be skipping to the good stuff?"_

"_Yes! Some action would be awesome!" His bright brown eyes shined with excitement._

"_Okay, okay. Let me see. Ah, it was only three years later when a war brewed up between the Capitol and the Districts of Panem. It all had started by one young girl that gave up her life to save her sister, Katnis Everdeen and… _

"_Isn't that what Willow did?" _

_Grandma nodded her head to Murray and replied, "Sort of. And at that time, that was very rare for someone to do at the hunger games." _

_Maya added, "And? What were you going to say Gram before he rudely interrupted?" _

_Grandma shook her head that held a long braid and replied, "The other leading player that was well known was Peeta Mellark."_

"_Peeta? You mean the Peeta Willow was friends with?" _

"_Exactly, Maya. Together they had brought upon a war to its ugly head when they had pulled off the greatest escape from the hunger games Quarter Quell."_

"_Quarter Quell?" Maya asked. _

"_It was a special edition for the games and this time tributes were reaped from a pool of all living Victors of the past Hunger Games." _

_Maya gasped as Murray yelled, "They can't do that! That's so unfair!"_

"_That means in District 4 the choices were between Willow, Annie or Maggie. And poor Finn, he didn't even have a chance." Maya said sadly._

_Grandma added, "A lot of District had that same problem. Katnis was the only female Victor from her district and Peeta wouldn't let her out of her sights, so he volunteered right away. _

"_He loved her a lot Gram." Maya added and her gram replied, "So did Katnis."_

"_So who got chosen at District 4?" Murray asked curiously._

"_The first to be chosen was Annie Cresta, but quickly Maggie had volunteered."_

_Grandma noticed the confusion in their facial expression and said, "You're wondering why Willow didn't volunteer?"_

"_Well, yea. Her husband is being ship off and she felt guilty once not volunteering for Annie. Why would she do it again?"_

_Grandma responded, "Because she wasn't even there to volunteer. You see a year later, she had got into an accident and slipped into a coma."_

"_What!? You're lying Gram." Murray said in a shocked tone. _

"_I'm afraid not. But some say, knowing her love ones were in danger she miraculously woke up. Unfortunately, it was a little too late for the picking." _

_Murray said, "You said something about escaped? I thought no one could escape them?" _

_His Gram smirked, "A lot of people thought that. But the brilliant mind of Beetee had broken the force field with an electrical current and therefore District 13, a place believed that had not existed any more, rescued most of them."_

"_What do you mean most of them Gram?" Maya swallowed hard at the thought of losing someone she had grown to like in her story. _

"_In those games some of them had made it and some didn't sweetie. Others got rescued and others were left in the Capitols demise." She took a deep breath and said, "I'm going to level it out to you now Maggie didn't make it." Her grandchildren stared at her sadly as she continued to say, "She died saving Peeta. So thanks to her, he still lived." _

"_Who escaped and who didn't," Murray asked concerned. His Gram sat up to pour more tea into her cup, "Katniss, Finnick and Beetee had escaped, but Peeta and Johanna Mason, another alliance member, and Enobaria had been captured."_

"_Okay, so this epic war is going on. Finnick has escaped in this secret kick ass place. How does Willow fit into all of this?" Murray scratched his head at the thought. _

"_Willow had lived quite some time at the Capitol after a life changing occurrence altered her world forever. But even with all the negatives, she had gained positives that not only saved many others in District 13, but Peeta, Finnick, Annie and even Gale's life."_

"_Now we're getting to the good part!" Murray said excited as got himself ready for the next part of the story. _

"_To make things a little easier to understand, I'll start from where Willow got involved with the Underground Railroad. It was a secret network trying to bring peace between Panem by helping Katniss and Peeta movement…._

"Good you could make it Moxie," Willow checked the corner of the building.

"Are you sure we can't be over heard here?" Moxie asked as she bent over to tie her shoe. I held my book up to my face still pretending to be reading another book and answered, "Yes. With the water fountain no camera can pick up our voices in whisper tones."

"We are trying to plan an escape for Peeta and the others, but President Coin won't allow it. She doesn't want to make the first move yet."

I sighed, "For our sake, I hope Katniss takes charge soon."

Moxie asked, "How are they holding up?"

I responded, "They are doing okay so far. I've been making sure to scrap food for them, but Johanna won't take any help I offer I'm afraid."

"When President Snow does something big, be ready for a break out. This will be the last time we will be in touch. Good luck Willow."

I nodded my head slightly as I turned the page. Before she would leave I said, "Good luck Moxie. And I'm sorry for your loss."

Moxie straightened her skirt and barely whispered, "I am too. But carrying out Cinna's wishes is what he would want."

She walked off into the crowd and I steadily pretended to read on in my book. I thought to myself as to what I would do today. First I had to visit Annie. The dark, damp dungeon of the Capitol scared her and I felt guiltier every time leaving her as she clamp onto my hand tightly. I hated it and yet a part of me liked this Annie. Being back in the Capitol had made Annie more aware and on guard with her surroundings. And therefore, she had spoken me a few times like she did with Finnick. I shouldn't be happy for her because her situation was endangering, but that will change once the balance of power shifts.

Until then, they were all stranded, including Peeta. I never really got the chance to speak to him ever because under President Snow's orders I wasn't allowed to visit anyone besides Annie. Maybe he was afraid Peeta would give me information on what was happening and I lead some revolt with the Capitol against him. I rolled my eyes at his assumption of me being just as clueless as most of his citizens. But anyway, whatever the reason, Peeta was kept far from me. So to get food to him, I had one of the guards I befriended, pass the loaf along for Peeta.

I glanced up at the clock on the spiral tower and closed my book. Darn. First I had to get back to work before I get into trouble. Walking the sidewalks of the city, I waved to the neighbors I pass everyday in this same old routine. Funny how living a few years here and now I'm connected to people I actually like and consider a friend.

Before crossing the road, I triple check to make sure no cars would hit me. That was my fatal mistake that lead to my coma and me missing the reaping. How odd it was that I miraculously awaken a minute after the decision? I had pondered a lot if President Snow was keeping me under till it was over.

Entering the mansion I had grown to despise, Muffy said annoyed, "Five minutes late. The baby's been crying since you left."

I grinded my teeth as I stormed up stairs. The lack of knowing how to take care of a child drove me crazy. Opening the nursery room, the little three old was crying their heart open until I cradled the baby into my arms. "Shush, shush. I'm here, baby."

I placed her down to change her soiled pants and bit my lip tightly at the fact she was trying to get her mother's attention so she could be placed out of the crib to go to the training potty. Cleaning her up, I walked over to the drawing table and placed crayons out for her. The door opened up and Muffy popped in her head, "Oh, good she's quiet." I raised a brow to her and she added, "I'm going out with the girls." She glanced at the child and exited out. I don't think she ever held my baby girl once. "Mama."

I looked over to my baby girl and said, "That's a beautiful picture, Rose." I kissed her forehead and began to brush her long brown hair quietly.

It was only a couple minutes that the three year old was fast sleep in my arms. I swept Rose's bangs out of her cute face and place her into the crib I had made clean again. Walking out into the hallway, I decided to get her doll that she left in the room full of roses. Pushing the glass door aside, I heard President Snow's voice talking in hush tones with someone else. "I won't let President Coin mock me anymore. It's time to end this, prepare for a bombing attack."

"Isn't this too rash sir?"

President Snow said coldly, "Striking terror and possible wiping out their forces and supplies is what's best for the Capitol. Do you know how hard it is to keep the Capitol seeming normal when we are down low on everything? Besides destroying something that doesn't exist will not affect my citizen's loyalty. We'll get Peeta to make a speech of cease-fire, lowering their awareness and by morning they all be dead. I think…."

I quickly exited out of the door way and panic at the fact of destroying our last hope. President Snow's destruction would kill everyone in District 13, woman, children and men. Finnick.

I panicked as I rushed out of the house. I didn't know how to get in contact with the rebels or Girl on Fire. They come to me. I had to do something, but what?! Peeta! I sprinted to the dungeons so I could tell Peeta warn them on the broad cast. Cloaking my face up with my scarf, I entered the back passage way for the prison.

Secrets. Finnick had always said he traded his services for secrets. I smiled at the few tricks of the trade I learn from him for secrets were important. Like knowing where each camera is situated, the key password to get into the armory, or what old passages no one used for buildings lied. Reaching into my boot leg, I grabbed a needle of sleeping serum and know I only had a few minutes before this stuff would wear off.

Peeking around the corner of the wall, a guard stood slouched as he leaned against the bars he was guarding. I bent down scooping up a rock in my fist and was about to throw it down the adjacent hallway to make noise, when a terrify scream echoed the halls. Both the guard and I had jumped in surprise and he glanced curiously down. With a quick decision I throw the rock and the guard slowly passed by me and I stabbed him in the back while holding his mouth clamped. The screams of the prison muffled his ungraceful attempt to fight back. Dragging his body over to Peeta's cell, Peeta head shifted up in surprise.

I bent down to see Peeta worn out and cracking under the pressures of the dreariness of this place. I ripped off my scarf and told him, "You have to warn District 13 the Capitol is going to bomb them tonight."

Peeta said with a hoarse voice, "What?"

I persisted, "By morning there will be no District 13 left. Everyone we love will perish. Your Katniss and my Finn."

The guard began to moan and I said, "You have to warn them tonight."

I quickly duck into the shadows and another guard entered the hallway and kicked his partner. "Sleeping on the job, Mac. Not a good idea."

Mac got up rubbing his back and shook his head when the other guard said, "We have to bring this prisoner to the audio room quickly as possible."

As they left, I slowly walked down the corridors to Annie's cell. I sunk to the floor next to where Annie was leaning against the bars asleep. "It's only a matter of time that you'll be out of here, Annie. I promise."


	25. Chapter 24

Throughout our lives the world seems to ring us through certain obstacles testing our patience, strength and trust. Slowly lacking one of these, doubt will slither into your mind and you can not only lose friendships, but yourself. But as the way my life was going, it seemed I had no room for doubts. Nope, I had no doubt that my beloved friend, Peeta, would suffer for his heroic action. As for his captured teammate, Johanna, they would torture her for information that she would have no insight. And I was hundred percent sure President Snow would shortly be piecing the crime to me. Betrayer of the Capitol is what I had become. It would only be a matter of time that I would be paying the ultimate price. My life.

You would think I would have some preservation to stay alive by trying to run, hide or even both. But I didn't. Truthfully, I was done. Done with all the bull shit and for once I just want to stand my ground. After all, I knew I did the right thing.

So here I was rocking back and forth holding Rose in my arms. This is how I choice to spend my last hours before joining the traitors. I kissed her forehead and said, "I want you to remember, baby girl. Be smart. Be strong. Be good."

"Yes, Mommy," Rose nodded her head. She then stared up at me with her big green eyes and my eyes began to sting.

"Mommy loves you."

A soft knock upon the door erupt me and a peacemaker peeked into the room. I stood up and placed Rose by the blocks she played with everyday. "Be a good girl now." I kissed the top of her head one last time and walked beside the peacemaker. "Follow me, Miss Sparks."

The peacemaker assisted me by placing my hand in the crook of his arm as he directed me downstairs. My body was slowly becoming numb when we reached the prison area. "In here," again the peacemaker commandeered softly. I stepped into the room and was quickly striped down and given a tattered uniform. The peacemaker had his weapon fully exposed now with the protective walls blocking the view of any suspicious citizen. Finally, the door clanged as he sealed me in my cell where I would wait till death.

Leaning against the wall, I slowly slide to the cool damp floor with my eyes close. Again the what ifs play into my mind. What if I choice to run away with Finn that morning when the train broke down? We could have been surviving off of good old nature. Made some shelter far into the woods where the three us would live as a happy family. Neither President Snow or Capitol would have found us and…. I was rattled out of my dreams with a blood curdling scream. Listening closer I could hear the unknown girl begging for them to stop. Others accompanied her pain with whimpering and moaning of pain down this dark hallway.

I tried to swallow the hard lump in my throat and looked around my cell for any distraction it could offer. For the first time I noticed some sort of chalice filled with a dark liquid. A scooted closer to this odd sight and snatched the paper that lay next to it. Even though the air reeked of must and mildew, the aroma of the paper had obstructed my nose with the overwhelming smell of roses. Yes, I already know it's from my dear old friend President Snow.

It's a shame after all these times I tried to keep you alive, you do something unforgivably rash. I'm sorry our relationship must end this way, but you know the cost of your actions. Still I feel we are connected than most. Almost like family. So here I offer a merciful escape. President Snow.

I slid further to the ground till I was lying on the floor and staring up at the cement ceiling. He didn't come out and say it, but the worst was yet to come. I glanced over to the chalice.

If I did drink this poison my death would be quick and no pain. Then again he could have given me a poison that would take long to kill me? Even though he favored me, doesn't mean he's above having fun and justice as to what I have done. Plus, I be a coward. No, I must bare my punishment.

I know this was small, but I did still have hope for the break out. What could be a bigger move than trying to bomb District 13? Yes, I just had to hold out. And if they didn't come in time? I shuddered at the thought, but still kept my mind determined. I die doing the right thing. That's honorable and brave. Qualities her father had displayed.

"_Gram, did they come?" Murray asked nervously. _

_His Grandma patted his back and replied, "It took awhile, but yes they did. And if it wasn't for your great grandfather, Willow would have never been rescued." _

_Maya asked, "What do you mean?"_

"_When they broke in for the rescue most of the prisoners, Peeta, Johanna and Annie, they were very close to each other. But Willow was on the other side of the chambers being prepared for her punishment. Thankfully, your great grandfather team had scattered out in search of his comrades, thus allowing him the chance to save Willow."_

"_What were they doing to her Gram?" They both said simultaneously. _

"_Remember when I told you about Gale getting caught for hunting." _

_They nodded their head as their faces grew a little pale. Murray was brave enough to affirm, "They whipped her like Gale."_

"_Yes and no. You see she was whipped, but with a different weapon meant to make a lot of damage. It had shards of metal at the ends."_

_Maya covered her face as Murray bit his lip tight. Grandma continued, "My father heard her cries of agony through the door and before anyone else could give him back up, he busted the door down and shot two of the soldiers. He had untied her arms from the post and quickly caught her in his arms. I remember him telling me, he had no clue who she was but, Willow's eyes touched him in a way he never felt before. Being in her same shoes once, her eyes held all the pain and agony he remembered and he just wanted to save her. And with her last words before passing out, "Don't let me die here," your grandfather lifted her away. _

"_She must have been happy to be free in District 13," Murray said._

_Maya added, "And back with Finnick." They looked over to their Grandma making a face that she had to disagree with them. _

"_What? It couldn't be worse than the hell hole she just escaped from." Murray said with his arms raised in the air. _

"_Willow loves Finnick. That's why she almost died to save his life," Maya said sternly. _

_Their Grandmother twisted her wedding ring given from her mother. "Kids you have to remember. Willow wasn't just some normal prisoner. She was seen close to President Snow, the worst enemy for District 13. Under President's Coin digression Willow was placed under arrest secretly and thrown in their prison cells."_

"_Why secretly?" Murray asked confused. _

_Grandma responded, "Good question. KatnisS had made a deal with President Coin. Katniss would become the face of the rebellion in exchange for immunity of capture victors and the chance to kill President Snow."_

_Maya said, "I see. Willow would have been safe under that law."_

"_So Willow was left there to rot?" Murray said exasperated. _

"_It was only a couple days with Gale fought to get her medical attention. And soon enough after Gale's cunning persistence and Peeta's confession of how she got the information to save District 13, Willow was sent in the hospital."_

_Grandmother shook her head as she said that last sentence. "What, Gram?" Maya questioned. _

"_Gale told me that he had never been so angry until she was released from her cell. You see, President Coin pacifically placed Willow in a small chamber that was pitch black and muddy."_

_Her grandkids knew too well why this was cruel. It was the same environment Willow fell into at the games. It was what almost drove her mad. "Before the doors open Willow was screaming her brother's name along with other tributes that died and tried to claw her way out. When the doors slid open, Willow burst out and ran smack into Gale. She struggled in his arms to escape and he added in soft tone, "I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe." _

_She glanced up at him in her fog and for once Gale saw recognition in her eyes. It was only a few seconds until she collapsed with all her fatigue and was taken to the hospital wing to be taken care by a great healer…."_

Willow shifted in the uncomfortable bed again trying to find a less painful spot. How long had she been out? And where exactly was she? Her memory served her poorly as to remember only fuzzy pieces. Poison wine. Whipping. Being carried. Lots of darkness. Hand squeeze. Pain. And the occasion sight of a man out the glass window to my room. I glanced around for any clues and saw my bag of solution was almost empty, I had some ivy in my arm, and bandages wrapped around my torso tightly. A youthful girl caught my attention when entering the room. "Oh, hello. How are you feeling?"

"Sore" I kept to myself, confused. "Where am I?"

The girl with braid blonde hair told me, "District 13. Your bag is nearly empty." She whispered to herself, "Odd? The morphling should have last at least another hour or so."

"You look familiar to me," I blurted out by accident.

Her eyes shifted over to me and responded, "I met you in District 12."

My eyes opened and I felt good to remember something. "That's right, you gave me the trophy made of coal."

My eyes shifted toward the movement out the window that looked into the hallway. It was the man had I vaguely remember and he was giving a quick check up on me. "Gale, he's been visiting you a lot."

"Gale?" I glanced back, but he was gone. Gale. Why did that sound familiar?

I turned to the young girl and asked, "Miss?"

"Call me Prim."

She smiled at me and I replied, "Prim, did Peeta get the word out in time so everyone could go into shelter?"

Prim nodded her head, "Yes, everyone is safe thanks to you." I directed my attention to over to the doors when someone called my name.

There stood three familiar faces, Annie, Finnick and Katniss. Annie sat next to me on the bed and asked, "How are you doing Willow?"

I tried to place a carefree smile, "I've been better. How are you?"

Annie nodded her head, "I'm okay." Finnick placed his hand on Annie's shoulder and he said, "I just want to thank you Willow for keeping Annie safe."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Annie and you are family. I do anything for you both."

I glanced over to Katniss. "I'm sorry I never got the chance to fully meet you."

Katniss smiled a little, "We were both a little busy at the time."

Finnick pulled Annie up and said, "We'll see you in awhile."

Katniss shifted closer and I could tell something was truly bothering her. It was the same frustrated and confused expression Finnick wore a lot when we were together.

"_What the-"Murray exclaimed until Grandma cut him off with a stern tone, "Murray."_

"_Finnick and her are broken up?" Maya finish Murray's train of thought._

"_Yes…."_

"_How? Why would Finnick be some dumb to dump her?" Murray said and his grandma responded, "Maybe we should stop for the night. I can see this is making you upset."_

"_What? I'm not upset. I'm cool, right Maya?" Murray changed his tone quickly trying to cover his anxiety. _

_Maya nodded, "He's alright Gram. You can continue to tell the story."_

_Grandma took another sip of tea and responded, "If you're sure?"_

"_We're sure," Murray said._

"_Okay. Where was I? Oh, Katniss sat on the edge of her bed ready to ask a question…._

"Willow, you were good friends with Peeta, right?"

I nodded my head afraid as to what fate I might find out about Peeta. "Could you talk to him…try to help him find his self again."

"What's going on?" I asked and tried to sit up without wincing so much.

Katniss's fingers curled up in a fist as she said, "Peeta was given tracker-jack venom and was brainwashed on certain ideas."

Ideas? Well the obvious one was that District 13 is evil, so anyone associated with it can't be trusted. But what else could they do?

Katniss answered my mental question, "Peeta hates me. He actually tried killing me."

I bit my lip at President Snow's house warming gift. If he couldn't keep Peeta, so couldn't Katniss.

"I don't see how I can help him if he's gone off the…."

Katniss waved her hands and said quickly, "No, no, no. I know Peeta is still down in there somewhere deep. He's confused on what to believe anymore because he knows President Snow messed with his mind. He's not sure who he can trust or what he can trust."

"And you think he'll trust me?" I said skeptically.

"Yes. Please just try." Her eyes were filled with desperation to bring back the one she loved.

"Okay, I'll try," I said not sure how I was going to save Peeta.

"Oh, thank you!" She wrapped her arms around me and I patted her back. Katniss stood up to leave and halted quickly at the sight of Gale. Tension between them was evident, but Katniss just kept moving after Gale gave a slight nod. I remembered him now. He was the boy I met in the woods in District 12.

"Well, don't I feel popular today with all these people visiting me," I said as he stood by my bed.

He stood there silent, so I decided to wait for what he would say. Gale wasn't a boy anymore. He had sprouted taller in that three year difference…or was it two? His face was more define and angular, thus demolishing any last indication of his boyish childhood. I scanned down his body to see his cream olive skin and clothes still held a little dirt. I guess a habit he could never get rid of as a kid. His impressive biceps looked good in his gray t-shirt, as well as his dark green army pants fit around his muscular legs. The only other thing I could recognize from the man that stood in front of me was Gale's black hair sweeping into his piercing steel grey eyes. His pursed lips slowly pulled into a smirk as he said, "It's rare to get a hug from Katniss, Sparks."

I attempted again to sit up further as I said, "Don't get jealous. There are plenty of hugs to go around-oooh."

Gale suddenly helped steady me by placing his one hand gently on my upper back and the other holding my arm. "Do you need more medicine?"

I shook my head and said, "Prim went to get more I think. But I don't want them. I'm done being groggy from now on." Gale's expression change to disproval as I mentioned helping me out of bed, but he did as I asked.

Maybe I over estimated the pain I could take since a new wave of sweat formed on my forehead. Trying to bit my lip from the excruciating pain only a hiss escaped my lips. Gale again steady and mostly held me up when my legs became rather weak suddenly.

"Now that you've proven you can stand, why don't you sit back down and give your body a break?" Gale said annoyed.

I was about to retort with a smart ass comment until I elevated my head and noticed Gale's expression of worry. I nodded my head and said, "Okay."

Prim came back into the room looking frazzle and said, "I have an emergency, so I have some cream to rub in and help numb the pain. So we can quickly…."

Gale placed his hand out and said, "I can do it. You go where you're need most."

Prim looked at me unsure and asked, "Are you okay with that?"

I waved my hand and said, "Yea, yea. I'm good. Go."

Prim nodded her head and left the room hastily. I turned to Gale, "You don't have to do it. I can wait…."

Gale opened the jar and replied, "It's fine." I shrugged my shoulders and lifted my arms up. He slowly unraveled my wrappings of my lower back and said, "While I'm here I'll go over some rules."

Turned my head slightly at him, I eyed him up and asked displeased, "Rules?"

"Under Katniss law you are protected and given immunity, but you are still a prisoner under President Coin's orders."

I stared at my gray sheets and sarcastically replied, "So it's President Coin I should thank for this awesome ankle bracelet?"

Gale coughed and responded in his soldier manner, "That tracker shouldn't be taken lightly. If you should try to escape, within a mile from the district 13, it will active and kill you. Also-"

"There's more good news?" He was at the end of the wrappings and replied, "You can't be called Willow in public here. Plus we have to change your appearance so, ohh."

My body stiffened knowing he was examining what was left of my back. I could feel his timid touch as he smeared the remedy. I tried to get back on conversation, "So she wants me to hide because people won't take kindly to me, I get it. Anything else, general?"

He said in a quiet tone, "Just don't cause trouble because it's both of our butts on the line."

I nodded my head and Gale grabbed for more bandages to wrap my wound up. I asked, "Can I see Peeta?" Gale glanced over curiously and I added, "Katniss asked me too."

Gale shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see a problem in that." He sat next to me and started trace the wrappings around my waist. Gale bent over and whispered to me, "But you must first get better. No walking in pain. That's orders."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, General. I shall not walk in pain."


	26. Chapter 25

Hello, everyone. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I've been having a blast weaving this character in the story line. P.S. thanks for the comments! Also, glad to say I've read all three books, which we're awesome, but anyway this story will follow closely to the story line.

Enjoy!

…

After a few days, I had no patience to wait anymore. Instead I cleverly figure out a way to get to Peeta without taking a stride of pain. I wheeled myself over there under Gale's watch. _As if I make my grand escape with these rocket of wheels_, I thought sarcastically. Gale raised his arm wristband up to the security pad, thus allowing me to enter the lock down room where Peeta sat in bed. Gale was going to follow me, but I placed my hand on his stomach. "I got to do this myself."

He didn't persist like I thought he would. Instead he gesture me to go ahead.

Wheeling inside, Peeta observed me with question in his eyes. Of course, he wouldn't recognize me. I was dressed up and disguised for my safety. For example of my new change, my hair was chopped to my chin and dyed brown. As I was saying, with Peeta I had nothing to fear in revealing the true me.

"Who are you?" Peeta asked confused and a tad nervous.

"Would you believe me that I'm an old friend with an intense make over?" I smiled over at him and popped out both of my brown contacts.

His eyes brighten up as he said, "Willow?"

I nodded my head and was then thrust into a hug. I contained my urge to gasp in pain as he latched on. Backing away he asked distressed, "Why are you in a wheel chair?"

I decided to revert from anything to do with his pain and replied, "My back got hurt pretty bad." I glanced up at Peeta and his eyes held this sad look as if I couldn't…. "I can walk!" I exclaimed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to think that I lost my ability to walk. I'm just too weak yet from my injury."

Peeta smiled in relief, "Oh, that's good. So how have you been? I haven't seen you since I…." He studied me as he hesitated in mid-sentence.

I continued his sentence, "Since you decorated my baby's room. That was a beautiful job you did. I'm sorry I never got around giving you a proper thank you."

Peeta glanced down, "It's okay. I know you were sick."

I responded, "You read the headlines." His head bobbed up as I continued to say, "Everyone did." We were the talk of the town believed to bring peace between both the Capitol and the districts. I was seen as the head of the Capitol, idled by all citizens and Finnick's charm brought every district to trust him.

"What happened, Willow? Everyone kept telling different rumors and the truth the Capitol let out seemed unreal. I just can't believe it happened."

I bent forward and swiped my newly chopped dark brown hair out of my face. I hesitated before saying, "What if I told you that what the Capitol broadcasted wasn't the truth?"

Peeta eyes squinted, "Your child didn't die in childbirth?"

I shook my head and said, "No. I remember that day vividly. It was April 16 and….

_I sat in my dressing room slowly removing my make up from my recent performance. This would be my last performance for awhile until my child would be born. I smiled at the fact I be due in a few days and I be cradling my baby in my arms._

_I placed my engagement ring back onto my ring finger and admired it again. Soon I would be Mrs. Odair and Finnick would be all mine to hold. And as a family, we all move into our new house in District 4. _

_A slight knock captured my attention and I said in a carefree tone, "Come in." I glanced up from my happy state and my mouth dropped open. _

"_Oh, I didn't think you be surprise to see me here, my dear." President Snow slowly closed the door behind him and I had the chance to recompose myself. "That was a terrific show you did tonight." He glanced down to my huge belly and continued to say, "The baby will be spectacular with both of your impressive looks and talents." _

_I pulled an earring out and said short, "Quite trying to flatter me and tell me why you honoring me with your presence."_

_He smirked at me and said, "Then I'll get to the point." Slowly he walked around my dressing room and added, "You know what everybody is saying now." _

_I took quick peeks up at him and responded, "Everyone wants to see Finn and me to get married."_

_President Snow sat down in a chair and crossed his one leg. "True. But there's a little more. Do you know what you mean in this world?"_

_I stared at him confused and he added, "You are what people think of in the Capitol. You are the head, the image so to say. I made you this way to help keep the trust of the citizen's I was losing."_

_I said bluntly, "So by having my trust with them, you ultimately have it because you have power over me."_

_President Snow gave a chuckle, "You are much clever than I gave credit. Right. But there's been a complication recently. You see, Willow, your fiancé has been very close with every district, thus winning their favor. Now that you two are getting married, the Capitol and the districts are joining as one."_

"_Isn't this great for you and your reigning power?"I said in a slight bitter tone._

_He stroked his beard, "I thought it would play out in my favor. Everyone under my command, the ultimate kingdom." He sighed, "But it's not happening like that. People are seeing it much more differently. This peace between the Capitol and the districts is confirming the ideal that everyone will be equal."_

"_Kind of puts a damper on your hunger games, doesn't it?" I smiled up at him and he nodded his head miffed at the idea. With everyone united, no one would want to see their friends thrown into the games. And if President Snow should even suggest it, it be everyone against him. Check and mate._

"_Exactly, Willow. That's why this wedding cannot happen."_

_He was already watching for my reaction as I exclaimed, "What!?"_

"_I'm terribly sorry Willow, but this is the way it must be." President Snow said in a firm tone._

"_But I have a baby coming along. People will be expecting us to be together. We love each other." I was starting to shake with fear at his words._

"_I can see that Willow. You two really love each other. You do almost anything to save one another even that meant sacrificing your life."_

_I stood up hastily grabbing the hair spray can, "You want to kill me."_

_He raised his hands in amusement and replied, "No, no. No need to waist more than one life. Only your baby must die." He said it so calmly as if this was an afternoon conversation about how dinner was great._

"_Fuck you! You're not touching my baby."I was going to blind the bastard, possibly slit his throat and run for the hills._

_He sighed, "Then I guess you've made your decision."_

"_What decision?" I began to eye up the door way._

"_Finnick must die. What a shame." _

_He was standing up and I said, "Wait!"_

_He turned to face me and I repeated, "Wait. Wait." He lingered back and waited for what I was about to say. "What if I have the baby and then kill myself. No marriage and everything would be good?"_

"_No Willow you are missing the point. Killing either of you won't do enough. The baby itself symbolizes your unity of this new ideal of freedom. I apologize my friend," He started to come closer to me with death in his eyes as grabbed a wine bottle._

_I yelled in terror, "What if I fake it?" He stopped in his tracks as I added, "What if I have the baby and pretend it never made it through. It would end the child's unity and my marriage with Finn."_

_President Snow was recalculating my offer. I said trying to persuade him, "It's a winning situation. This whole catastrophe would end in one fellow swoop. All hope would be destroyed and the power would be back in your hands."_

"_And what do you get out of this Buttercup?" President Snow asked unsure._

_I almost cringe at the nick name and said determined, "My baby would be kept alive and placed in a home in the Capitol. That way they could never be placed in the Hunger Games. I would have rights to visit them, but I'd never mention to be their mother. As for Finnick, he would be safe to live too."_

_I paused trying to negotiate what was necessary, "Also he can never be used after losing his child and wife. I can guarantee he wouldn't be in the mood to work as your whore." My lips tighten at the mention of it. "And finally, I want access to the lock down achieves. I can read in my depressive and delegate state secretly and have something to do while living in the Capitol." I added to seal the deal, "I'll even sing a performance every week, if I must."_

"_No one can know about this deal. Not even Finnick." _

_I nodded my head solemnly and responded, "I know." _

_President Snow smiled over to me, "Very well. I accept your deal." He was walking out of my dressing room and added, "I know you'll make it convincing, love after all conquers all." _

_He closed the door shut and I turned around grabbing the first thing I could find. With the stone trophy I got from District 2, I flung in against my mirror. It wasn't enough. I wanted the mirror to be in so many pieces, so it be just as broken as I felt right now. Considerately after bashing the shit out of the mirror, I had worn myself down and wailed like a baby at what I had just done. Did I make the right choice? Could there been a better alternative. No. If President Snow had it, my baby would be killed no matter what. _

Peeta was on the edge of his seat as he said, "He was going to make you do that?"

"He did Peeta. The day I was giving birth I only had a few minutes holding my girl, until President Snow had two Peacemakers enter the room." I gulped at the thought of that day and tried to bit back the tears. Peeta squeezed my hand and said, "They took her away?"

I nodded my head and turned my face to the black window in the room. "Susan Butter was my pain in the ass mid-wife, but also a good friend. She was killed right in front of me. So I didn't have to act traumatic when they dragged her body away."

I shook my head, "It never occurred to me to added Susan's protection in my deal."

Peeta's mouth was tight together as he was about to say the four words I hated, "It wasn't your fault." Oh, but he was so wrong. There was no one here, but me to blame.

I sighed as I continued on, "The doctors told Finnick couldn't see me with all the stress of losing the baby."

I took my first glance back to Peeta and said, "But Finnick was determined. He wouldn't believe what anyone said until he talked to me."

"What did you tell him?"

Peeta questioned and I responded, "I told him the truth. That I couldn't see him anymore. One look at him and all I could think was our failure of having a child together." I paused, "After all that happened, there wasn't anything left I could give to him. So I told him to try and love someone that could return his love."

"Is that true?"

"Sometimes things happen and no matter what, you just can't go back to the way it was." I confessed, "I care for Finn, just as much as Annie. They are family and I just can't love Finnick the way I once did."

"No, I mean is you story real or not?"

I swallowed hard and tried to keep my voice calm, "Yes. I couldn't lie to you."

"Why is that?"

"You remind me of my brother a lot." Dead silence surrounded the room and Peeta changed the subject knowing I wasn't lying.

"Seems President Snow has messed up our lives," Peeta said confused. He asked, "Do you trust these people?"

"What District 13?"

Peeta nodded his head and I pulled up my ankle to show off my bracelet. "I trust them as much as I trust President Snow. Honestly, no. But, I do trust a few hand full of people. There are some good ones in here."

"You trust Katniss," he stated it as if I was with an enemy.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I've only met her once for a quick introduction. But what I've seen of her and her efforts to help others, I believe her actions speak louder than words." Peeta was absorbing my every word, "Personally, I like her. But you're unsure and that's okay."

"Is this the part you tell me to trust her." Peeta said defensive.

"No. I'm not telling you what to believe in and what not too. I suggest you put aside your memories and just observe now. Make your own judgment on whom, Katniss is. Then you can see if she's the kind of person you want to be friends with. If she's a friend, you better accept putting aside you're tampered memories."

"You think they are tampered?"

"Of course, I do. And I'm not the only one." I looked directly at him and said, "You've been doubting your mind lately too."

"I've been very confused." He looked up at me and said, "But I'll take your advice."

Peeta gave me a hug one more time before my departure back to my room. At this point I was drained from revealing a secret I kept hidden for years now. Thankfully, Gale helped me back into bed and let me rest.


	27. Chapter 26

For the past couple of weeks I haven't seen Gale. He was lockup somewhere, doing something very secret. Blah. Blah. But I was okay with that until Peeta was deemed stable and allowed to train like the rest. The bad news seemed to pile on for today I got my very own cryptic bar code on my arm. So now I had to join the lifestyle of District 13. All I wanted was to be was with my child. How was she doing? Did Muffy get a replace nanny or was my baby dying from neglected? I sighed knowing I couldn't let this question plague my mind. I be driven crazy by the end of the day.

Anyway, the only good parts of this routine was lunch break and recreational break. All the rest I could live without.

So here I was in my room on my break. I bounced the ball back to the wall and into my hands repeatedly. This place was depressing, constricting, and bland. I was so bored I wanted to kill myself. But I wouldn't after all life already taught me a lesson once on how one life could change everything. If you're wondering what I mean, it's simple.

_The night I had returned home from my tour I was fridge and felt dead on the inside. Standing by the pier, I wasn't thinking as I dove right into the water where Annie had almost drowned. That night I had every intention to die. It was unbearable for me to face another day there without Reid. His silence only reminded me of my failure and I couldn't deal with it. _

_ Yet, again the one person that was the best swimmer in town, dove in after me. The sad part is I fought with Finnick. I wanted him to give up on me like I had, but he it wasn't in his nature to not save me. When Finnick got a firm grip on me he hoisted me out of the water and had pinned me to the sandy beach. "What the hell are you doing!?"_

_ I struggle in his arms and said angry, "I don't want to feel like this anymore. I want to die, Finn. Just let me go!" _

_ "No, not until you see reason." He placed his lips to my ear and said calmly, "You have me and Annie. We are family, live for us. You have a child growing inside you."_

_His green eyes were tearing up as he said, "Please don't take my child away with you. I need you both. If you can't live for me, live for our baby."_

_ He loosened his grip on my arms when I began to stop struggling and listen to his words. "Lives are given for a reason. You just have to wait long enough to find out what it is."_

_ That was a crock of bull. I couldn't fandom what Reid's purpose was to die so young. _

"_What's you logic with," I hissed his name in pain, "Reid's execution." _

_Finnick shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Time hasn't gone by long enough to reflect on it. All I believe is my father died to make me stronger man. With his leave, I had to take care of you both. Plus, it brought us together as a family." Finnick swiped my hair to the side, "I miss Reid too. He was the brother I never had."_

_My tears continued to slide down my face. He was right on not being alone as I felt in this. Finn was feeling the same heartache as I was. I asked trying to believe his positive outlook, "Do you know what your purpose is Finn?"_

_ He responded, "Yes." He kissed my forehead and gazed into my eyes. "To help my love one live to see a better day."_

His words were true. Because I had lived I had a beautiful daughter. I had saved District 13 from total destruction. Help Peeta to health and possible a better mind set. And more might still happen along the way, I just have to wait.

My automatic locked door opened, I turned to find Gale standing in my presence. He ducked into my bunker and scratched his head in a manner of buying time as to what he wanted to say to me. "I want you to come with me," he said as he analyzed me. I guess I didn't look so great with not having the best appetite for the past few weeks.

I sat up in my bed and replied, "Anywhere is better than here." We began to walk down the maze of hallways and Gale unlocked a few doors. It was the last door he was about to open, he said, "Shield your eyes."

I arched my eyebrow in question, but did as I was told with holding my hands over my eyes. The door quickly lifted letting light stream inside the dark cave I was brought too. Right off the bat I could sense the air itself seemed lighter and clean compared to the damp and musty confined air.

As we walked on the barren grounds of what remained from the bombing area, I shoot side glances at Gale. Why was he bringing me out here? Gale cracked a smile when his foot stepped into the wooded area that survived. I too, smiled for a brief moment in the thought of the woods my father took me in once. I could hear bugs calling, birds singing and the trees provided shade from the intense light of the sun. I turned to Gale to ask why he brought me here and I ungracefully fell over in surprise. In his firm hands, he held a bow and arrow. Gale seemed shocked by my sudden movement and I asked, "What are you doing with those?"

He glanced down at his weapons and responded, "I'm going hunting. I thought you enjoy coming along for the walk and setting some snares."

I could feel my cheeks radiate heat in them as I said the dumbest response, "Oh."

Gale placed his hand out to help me up and said with amusement in his eyes, "Did you really think I was going to shoot you?"

Brushing my pants off, I replied, "Yes. No. I mean…" I sighed annoyed and tried to make a complete sentence, "I don't know. I just saw the weapon and freaked."

He nodded his head, but I could tell he wasn't content with my answer. Maybe it bothered him that I hadn't fully trusted him. People would probably make the point that he had saved my life and I could openly rely on him. Unfortunately in my books, this didn't gain my trust, but instead I owed him big time.

I twisted the rope to create my own snare and glanced up to Gale. "How did you find this place?" I tried not to smear the idea of this place in disgust. Unlike my negative feeling for District 13, Gale seemed to enjoy it here.

He glanced over curiously and questioned, "You don't know?"

Shaking my head, I replied hesitantly, "What?"

Even though Gale's expression was impassive, his eyes filled with an emotion I once contained when seeing Otillie. Undying hatred. He said harshly, "I was evacuated here for safety. District 12 doesn't exist anymore after the bombings."

I stared up at him dumbfound as he continued to tie another knot in the trap. "District 12 wasn't lucky to have a warning as this place," he said as stared out into the forest.

I asked, "But your family made it?"

His facial expression shifted to relief as he responded, "Thankfully, yes. Others weren't so lucky." He paused before adding on, "Peeta's family didn't make it."

"Is that why there's tension between Katniss and you?" I asked honestly curious to know. Was it that or the tension of being label her cousin when clearly he had a thing for her?

Gale's back straightened up and he said irritated, "Pass." I shrugged my shoulders at his answer, although on the inside I wasn't satisfied.

Trying to break the silence, I said, "I'm sorry you lost your home."

Gale ran his hand over his face and said leaving it opened to almost a questioning tone, "It's not your fault." He glanced over quickly to see if my face would give away on something. Let me tell you, he wouldn't find any guilty expression. He find just my pissed off face where my lips pressed together so tightly they turn a white hue and my blues eyes would glare a hole throw his fat head. I was thoroughly offended on the fact he was accusing me of helping bombing his life away.

I walked away to set another trap and this time I wasn't in the mood to chit chat anymore. He continued to voice his opinion, "The Capitol has taken so many lives. Making us their slaves and while we gather scrapes to survive, they bask in wealth and food that they never worked for."

I kept quiet not mentioning how much people wasted there with vomiting for more room for food or what I saw on my tour. It probably give Gale an aneurism or something. "You think they send out children every year to be slaughter for their entertainment, but that's only partially the truth. Really it's to send a message that they have power over who lives and who dies. That we are nothing to them besides labor." I knew that same frustration and I just let him vent off what was probably years of anger and grief.

"They killed all those innocent men, woman and children at my home without a care. This time I'm fighting back and giving them their same medicine."

My neck could have snapped off from twisting so quickly to face Gale. "You're bombing the Capitol!?"

Gale had to grab my arm as I my legs wobbled. He blurt out, "Not yet. I'm going to get your kid out of there before then. Damn, you're pale."

I could have vomited right there, but I needed to speak my mind. "How can you be okay with this idea?"

"I've had enough waiting for justice."

I ripped my arm out of his grip, "Justice. There's nothing right about this."

Gale stepped back and said, "I see nothing wrong with this. They killed our people and now it's our turn for them to feel our pain. Eye for an eye-"

"Yea, only leaves both people hurt. Haven't you've seen enough shed of innocent blood for a lifetime?"

"Innocent? You've been with them too long." He shook his head, "You wouldn't understand this pain-"

"Understand?" I laughed at his ignorance and let quite a bit of repressed anger out as well, "It feels like your heart is being ripped out of your chest and no matter what you do, you feel like you're drowning in this cold, emptiness. All you want to do is die because death is less of torched to the pain that suffocating you. The pain that you speak of is when you feel so broke that it's a chore to smile, laugh, talk…those simple things seem like giant steps when you realize you did all those things with your loved ones. Without those people you love, you don't have a home anymore."

I swatted a branch out of my face as I tromped along a path way. Gale trying to catch up said, "I don't get you then. You've been through so much. Having peacekeepers rip your child from your hands. Killing your friends. Destroying your life and chance at happiness." He emphasized, "How can you defend them!?"

I should have be miffed that he had listen into our conversation, but I had to not lose track of my point. I stared quietly out into the meadow, "Because there are good people in the Capitol. Most of them are kept in the dark on what's going on," he was about to interrupt, but I said louder, "while others are just as afraid as the districts are of standing up."

He was starting to walk away from me and said, "I don't need to hear this crap. Those people will always be monsters. They deserve-"

I've always have had a history of a temper, so when I kicked him in the ass by reaction…well you could imagine his surprise. I kept saying, "Stooping to his level won't make things any better. Revenge has never satisfied any of the wrongs done to me. In the end it only hurts you."

I internally sighed at my train of thought. How I had tried to convince myself by saying it so many times to myself that Otillie deserved it. I had hoped repeating it so often in my head would make it seem truer. But still my guilt lingered in the back of my mind at my actions because it was wrong.

"Are you done talking?" Gale said personal pissed and I responded back at the same time, "I only blame one person."

Gale was standing in front of me and remarked, "You don't ever shut up do you?" I glared at him and in anger I side stepped him. If he didn't want to hear me talk then fine I wouldn't.

He rolled his eyes and gave a deep sighed. He asked, "Who's the one person you blame, oh chatterbox?" I didn't respond as I examined the tree in front of me. Gale said, "Oh, now she won't talk."

I turned my head toward him and said in a hush tone, "Shut up Gale. We have to get out of here now." He was slowly walking up the trail confused and I added, "I think we are in bear territory."

"Let me see." Gale was examining the tree and then replied in a tone that seemed mocking and impressed at the same time, "When did you become nature expert-woah!"

Out of the bushes next to Gale suddenly a black shadow charge into him and Gale easily tumbled over with his foot accidently getting snagged into his own trap he had set just a minute ago. In instinct to survive, Gale scattered over far as he could for his bow and tried to lock onto his target. But before he can shoot, the bear again knocked him over like he was playing with its food before devouring it. The bear was now threaten or entertained by Gale's attempt to attack and in attempt to survive Gale held the beast in his hands trying to stop it from clawing him to death.

I cried in terror, "Gale!" I grabbed a sharp rock and yelled, "Hey fat ass! Over here!"

I threw another big stone at its face and it turned to face me. That got its attention.

I remembered reading a lot of things, including about different animals, specifically bears. I wasn't to make full eye contact and I had to hold my ground. A stick laid in my hands just encased the book lied.

The bear charge at me several times testing if I be easy prey, but I held my ground trying to make myself stand as tall as I could, while making noises like an idiot. But it wouldn't stand down. Hunger was in its eyes. I guess this bear wasn't getting the proper assumption it need to survive.

As it began to move closer I shifted up the incline of hill, getting the advantage of the bear not able to stand on its hind legs. I guess with my moving back I had made it a game for him and it charged again, only this time it wasn't going to stop. Quickly, I wacked my stick into his sensitive snout. With it being stunned by the blow, I thrust my stick as hard as I could close to his eye region. I had to shake my head from the flash back of trying to strike the eye like the squid.

When pulling my stick back, hunger wasn't on his mind anymore as it hastened to escape my beatings.

I slowly walk over to Gale as he finally had freed him foot without tearing it apart from the spikes. "How did you-"

I placed my hand over his mouth and said, "Soft tones. Let's walk as fast as we can out of here."

I never thought I ever consider these barren lands to be somewhere safe until now. I plopped onto my butt as the adrenaline effects began to take over. My hands consistently wouldn't stop shaking as well as my heart wouldn't stop beating the crap out of my chest. You would think most of my terror was from the bear, but it wasn't. Surprisingly, some of the fear was from Gale almost getting killed. But it was the flashbacks that took a toll on me most now.

I glanced over to Gale, who seemed just as shookin' up as me and I asked in my ragged breath, "You okay?"

Gale nodded his head, "I'll take a few scratches any day." He stood up from kneeling on one knee and helped me up. He stared into my eyes and said sincere, "Thanks."

"Consider us even," I said boldly.

For the first time Gale gave me a genuine smiled and replied, "This still means I don't agree with you, babbles."

"Still doesn't change that you're an awry idiot," I added smugly. Even though we knew we never seen eye to eye on this topic, we had shook hands at a new step toward friendship.

Gale walked me back to where we would depart for the day. He would go work on his death bomb, while I lay bored in my prison of a room. Gale puzzled gaze dropped to my ankle bracelet and I knew he was thinking the same question. Why wasn't I dead right now? The bear had pushed me well over my range. I wonder if he would be question his faith to President Coin since she lied about this device right to his face.

As the guard took my arm I told Gale, "President Snow." Gale searched my eyes as I said, "I blame him."


	28. Chapter 27

I sat in the back by the bar drinking the best homeland wine I had ever tasted. Of course, I was comparing this to the sips I took from my father's glass. My father was a wine expert for he had traveled in different places in his youthful age. But even with his expensive tasted he even knew the stuff he bought was bitter sweet. It was the only wine he could afford and he always told me, "Cheap wine is better than no wine."

Swirling the dark red liquid around in my glass I over head a man saying, "Steady. Steady." I turned around to see a few people wheeling out another master piece by Peeta. I wished I could have a pinky of his talent and then Reid wouldn't have made fun of my attempts to draw. Or Mags wouldn't have witnessed my attempts to make a sock for my girl.

Glancing over to the side, I noticed Katniss gazing at the cake. She had been down for a while since Peeta wasn't taking too kindly to her ever since he escaped the Capitol. I guess battling those instill memories was hard, so he had been back in his bed from his relapse for a couple weeks now. Honestly, I thought he could have come out today, but his release is scheduled tomorrow.

"Is this seat taken?" I glanced over nonchalantly and answered, "Na, you can-"

My reaction wasn't my finest moment as I did a double take and stared with my mouth open. "Gale?"

He smiled in amusement of my unsubtle reaction and I said, "Sorry I just didn't recognize you." A blush was spreading throughout my cheeks as I added, "Usually your covered in dirt, food or something."

"I clean up pretty good then." He then said to the bartender, "I'll have all-Irish black and tan." Gale glanced back to me and said, "You don't look bad yourself." I glanced down at a dress I borrowed from Annie's mother. It was a simple silk yellow chiffon dress, which had an open back. The only other thing I could describe was that the dress end to my knees in the front but got long in the back.

"It's alright," I said before turning my attention to the wedding couple entered the room.

"Beautiful," Gale murmured.

I nodded my head in agreement, "Annie is a stunning sight to see, especially in that gown."

Finnick raised a glass of Champaign for everyone in the audience to see. "I like to thank you all for coming and supporting us. I've had my rough shares in the world, but I have found the one person that can light up my world and I don't know what I do without her. Annie is everything to me." His eyes began to search the crowd after sharing an affectionate kiss with his wife. He spotted me and said, "There's one other person I like to thank. Without her a lot of this couldn't be possible." I could tell in his eyes that he found my new name funny, "Molly Bluebell Cook. Thank you."

I muttered to myself, "Kill me."

"What you don't like the name I picked out?" Gale asked as if I hurt his feelings.

"Molly Bluebell Cook. I swear when you get married, I'm warning your wife to not let you in any part naming your children."

The band quickly began to play their instruments of the fiddle, banjo, guitar and penny whistle and the crowd of fellow District 4 jumped into our crazy dances while holding beers in their hands around our star couple. Most people, who didn't learn that we really didn't have a certain dance routine to these songs, just clapped as they bopped up and down to the music.

"Want to dance?" I was surprised again by Gale now asking me to dance. He really didn't seem like the type to have fun or loosen up. I smiled at him and nodded my head yes. The chance to watch Gale dance. I had to see this. He grabbed my hand as we weaved through the crowd to find an empty spot. Jokingly he gave a royal bow and I giggled as I curtsied toward him.

"_Grandma why are you laughing so hard?" Murray asked as he smiled amused. _

_His grandma wiped a tear from her eyes and said, "He was pretty strict and uptight man before he met my mother. And I didn't believe her. He was funny and always made time to be with us. I can't tell you how many times he gave your Aunt Lily piggy backs, the many silly faces at Aunt Eileen or play catch with your Uncle Finn for hours. The reason he became that man was because it brought a light in my mother's being. And when she was gleaming with happiness, so was Gale."_

"_So what happened next Gram? They danced…."_

"_Oh, they danced and then Annie asked Willow to sing an old traditional song at weddings. As Willow would sing this song, a rope would be passed around for people to tie a knot. It symbolized the many years they would live together in happiness. Now if I remember, the song went a little like this…."_

I clapped my hands as the band followed my lead with a beat.

When I was a young girl

My father point to the wall

And there hung a rope for the man that would captured my heart

And would take me with thee.

With the coming of age, it had come to her attention quickly

That she'd be alone, maybe till thirty-four,

For the rope would scare off every man at sea.

Now Henry and I

We're closer than a vine

We had grown up together since three.

Henry one day, stood up and declared his love

And said that darn rope can't scare me.

So pass the girl and dance around

But remember that one belongs to me

Her father was stern and stared at me with the rope at hand

As I asked for his daughter to be with me.

After a gulp, her father smiled and relayed a message to me,

Get marrying her now and here's the rope you'll need.

So pass the rope, tie the knot, for the man earned it you see

Pass the rope, tie the knot and forever they will be.

I had sung the last words and Annie's father said, "Let's try to squeeze a few more knots of luck for the couple." He tossed the rope over to another person and kissed his daughter's forehead in happiness.

Annie grabbed my hand and said, "Thank you Willow. That was beautiful."

I kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I do anything for you sis. By the way, the ceremony was beautiful."

Annie's eyes were tearing up with happiness as she confessed, "I've never been so happy."

The crowd was shouting for Annie to take the first dance with Finnick as a couple and deep down I was relieved. It's not like I held any grudged to Annie or Finnick. I was happy they had each other and finally had that freedom to love in peace. I guess my mood was due to the fact I knew I was missing my special someone. I wanted to be held, kissed and loved again. But it seemed when I went down that path for happiness, something bad would go entirely wrong. Maybe I wasn't meant to be with anyone.

I sat back at the bar and asked for something harder. My last thought didn't settle with me to well. That's what it came down to, my bitterness was directed to the thought that I didn't want to be alone forever. And seeing Finnick and Annie happily married together was making this fear more real.

"How many have you drunk?" Gale asked as he sat down next to me.

I finished my gulp and replied, "Not enough."

By his expression, I could tell he was worried about the pace I had taken. He asked, "Want to take a walk?"

I scanned around the room and noticed there were a few single guys scouting for a dance partner. None of their eyes even gave me a chance. Was I that bad looking? I know I lost some weight and my hair isn't as amazing as it once was, but still not even an option.

"Yea, let's go," I grumpily said as I staggered out of the reception hall. Gale placed my arm in the crook of his and we walked awhile in complete silence.

"We'll be leaving this week," Gale said softly as he glanced over at me.

I was surprised as I replied, "So soon?"

He gave a smirk, "We've been training over a couple weeks now." The smile slowly dissipated when he said, "I'm going to try with everything I have to get you kid back. I just need to know where she is."

I blurted out a laughed and covered my mouth. "Sorry, just the idea is impossible. You won't be able to reach her."

His eyes squinted and he said stubbornly, "Oh, I'll get her. Right after we stop President Snow."

I waved my hand as I started to walk down the hallway, "Well while you're there you can pick her up."

Gale raced forward to me and asked upset, "President Snow has your child?"

"Correction, his daughter, Muffy, has my girl." Gale stared at me with shock as I continue to say, "Really, I feel sorry for her."

Gale grabbed my arm again to stable me and I could tell he was intrigued by my backwards logic. He asked confused, "Why?"

"Even though, she makes a terrible mother, she really does believe that's her biological daughter."

"I don't get it. How could she think that? I think she would remember her baby coming out."

I poked his nose, "Wrong!" I giggled a little at his surprised reaction and said in sarcastic Capitol accent, "In the Capitol they grow their children in the laboratory, so they don't have to deal with the complications of birth." I rolled my eyes at that statement. Birth may provide work, pain and aches, but the reward at the end of holding your child in your arms is amazing. I continued to say in my normal tone, "I feel bad because they don't have the slightest clue that her father had their child destroyed and replaced with my baby."

Gale lips pressed together and he stated, "This will make it more complicated stealing you child back if they think its theirs-"

I laughed again, "Please, President Snow's the one that'll be tricky. I be surprise if Muffy doesn't hand the child away to you. God, how many times I found my baby girl soiled herself because Muffy couldn't take her out of the crib so Rose could go potty."

"Rose?" Gale interrupted in the middle of my story.

My lips pulled down at the mention of her name. "I never got the privilege to name her. But three guess who influenced that name for her."

Gale suddenly grabbed my hand and stared directly into my mucky brown eyes. "I will get her back to you. I promise."

I nodded my head lightly while looking into his determined steel proof eyes. He added, "I also think you should tell Finn, before departure."

I stared at him dumbfound and whispered, "I'm not going to butt into Finnick's life anymore. I cut all the strings, so he can have a normal, happy life."

"What do you think will happen if you tell him? He'll fall madly in love with you and drop Annie."

Before I knew it, my hand was throbbing intensely. Gale stood still and his own hand landed on his cheek that was marked with a red hand print. I stepped away from Gale and began to march back to my corridors. Gale quickly kept steps with me and said, "Okay, so I deserved that one."

"Go away, Gale," I growled at him.

He persisted, "Finn's the father. He deserves to know."

I whipped my body around to yell at him, "To know that I lied to him. That I hurt him on purpose." My eyes were starting to water up as I said, "He'll hate me!"

Gale placed his firm hands on my shoulder and said gently, "No, no, no he won't. You did it to save him and the baby. He could never hate you." I had to sit on the bench and he kneeled down on his knee in front of me. Gale said, "If you tell him, I can team up and get your girl safe and sound."

The doors suddenly opened up and Katniss seemed surprise to find us there. Her expression was unreadable until I pick up at what she was looking so intently at. In my hands I was playing with the last thing I had from my mother, her old engagement ring. I shifted my eyes at the scene; I'm crying holding a ring while Gale kneels before me. Gale was only a few seconds behind this logic when his face turned to red at the coincidence. I jump up quickly and said, "It's not what it looks like." Katniss nodded her head and I turned fast to leave. Gale had a thing for Katniss and I sure as hell wasn't going to be the reason for ruining his chances.

"_Gale like Katniss?" Maya asked her grandmother._

"_Oh, yes. He had deep feelings for her." Their grandmother glanced up, "Love is a funny thing. Even though you can love an infinite amount of people, there are many degrees with love. You just have to decide how many degrees there are from making them just an adored friend to a life time companion." _

"_So why didn't Gale end up with Katniss? They knew each other the longest." Murray said while spinning the chain of the pocket watch. _

_Maya countered, "Because Katniss was in love with Peeta. And just because you know somebody for a long time doesn't mean you'll end up with them. Look how Finn and Willow turned out."_

_Murray replied, "Peeta couldn't be the only reason why Gale didn't have a chance."_

"_That's true. Gale ruined any chance at winning Katniss's heart when help creating a bomb," Grandmother responded. _

"_A bomb?" Murray asked confused. _

"_A lot had happened after your great grandfather went off to fight. I never got the full story, but I know he had escaped the peacemakers, but got shot twice and the mission to stop President Snow failed. Everyone of Katniss squad didn't even make it to their destination."_

_She paused, "Anyway getting back to explaining the bomb. Gale didn't even know what happened until he woke up in the recovery room in District 13. You see, the bomb Gale help create had been deployed and it went over the Capitol as President Coin promised him. Unfortunately, it took out mostly innocent rebel healers as well, including Prim."_

_Her grandchildren stared at her with sadness in their eyes. She continued to say, "That was the last nail in the coffin for Gale's chances of winning Katniss over."_

"_What else happed?" Maya asked curiously. _

"_Something else happen that you won't want to hear." _

"_Gram, you can't just leave us hanging. We can handle it." Murray said with confidence. _

_Gram sighed, "Finnick didn't make it on the suicidal mission."_

"_No!" "What!?" The kids chimed together._

"_I can't believe he died." Maya was crying. "Annie just got married and Finn must have just found out his daughter was still alive and poor Willow losing another member of her family." _

In one fellow swoop, the war had taken a part of Annie's and my life. Not only hadn't my baby come back, so didn't Finnick. Right now, I was cradling Annie like I did when she was a little girl.

I glanced away when remembering my last time I was with him. I had found him walking back to his quarters and I was striving up the nerve to call his name. As he was rounding the corner and I whispered, "Finnick."

He halted in his tracks and turned his head back making direct eye contact to me. Why was I terrified to talk to him? He had always been my listener of my problems. His brow scrunch together in thought and I could tell he was just anxious as me when his voice slightly squeaked, "Yes?"

I bit me lip and glanced down in reaction to feeling guilty. How would I tell him? I opened my mouth, but no words were coming. Finnick walked over to me and placed my hand into his and said, "It's okay Willow. I'm just glad to have you back into my life."

I glanced at our hands and said faint, "I have to tell you something before you leave. But…."

Finnick waiting patiently as I struggled with myself to tell the truth. The truth was, "I'm afraid."

His lips pulled down, "Willow, you don't have to be scare to tell me anything. Remember I'm always here for you."

My heart was in my throat as I dared to start my tale of the truth. "There is a girl named Rose in the Capitol. I need you to bring her back to me."

He stared confused at my odd request and said, "You want me to kidnap a girl?"

"No. I want you to bring back what's mine." I paused as I glanced up into his sea green eyes, "Ours."

The blank expression remained on his face and I continued to say, "President Snow didn't give me many options. I couldn't let him hurt our child or you, so I did what I could." I back away and whispered, "I'm so sorry Finn."

And I just ran. I need out. I kept flying down the halls until I smacked hard into someone. Peeling myself up on the floor, I glanced over to see Gale gazing up at me. "Why are you crying-"

I shook my head in terror and took off again.

Recognizing the hall way, I rounded the corner to my quarters and locked myself in the bathroom. I slid down the door and began to let the tears come at a leisurely pace. I felt so cold and numb. The tub stood next to me and I plugged the drain and I turned on the hot water. Not caring, I pulled myself over with everything on, including my muck up shoes. The scolding water was reaching to my neck and I hit the faucet with my foot to turn it off. Only the dripping water from the faucet was the only source of sound in the dead quiet.

Taking a breath, I plumage under the water. I wonder how long I could hold my breath before passing out. I closed my eyes trying to block out everything in my life. It was so quiet.

Air rushed out of my lungs, when I was jerked above the surface. Gale quickly hauled me out of the water and shouted, "Didn't you hear us." He glanced back at the tub, "Are you crazy?"

I glanced around to see Finnick frowning by my busted bathroom door. My eyes shifted back to Gale, "Says the person that cremated my door. You better be replacing that."

Gale shook his head frustrated and slung me over his shoulders. "Put me down!"

He walked into my room and tossed me on my lumpy mattress. "Finnick and I just had a little chat before and we agree your blowing this way out of proportion."

"Oh, is that so?" I glared at Gale and then turned to face Finnick.

Finn nodded his head, "Now that I'm caught up to speed," he shifted his eyes away from Gale and onto me, "I wasn't upset with you Willow. I was just trying to digest the fact that my daughter is still alive. I could never hate you. "

Gale had this smug expression and opened his mouth, but I cut him off by saying, "Shut it Gale."

"You don't even know what I was going to say," Gale replied.

"Your expression says it all," I responded.

Finnick obviously not inside the loop had added to the conversation, "I was unsure before to stay with the team, but now I'm more than willing to take Snow down. And I can fully concentrate without the threat of him using either of you two. All I need to do is get our daughter back."

"Shouldn't be too hard now that we over taken District 1," Gale said in his military voice.

Gale observed Finnick waiting for him to leave and Gale said to me, "I'll see you later."

I watched Gale disappear from my view before turning to Finnick. He was smiling over at me like a fool; as if he knew a secret I didn't. But before I could ask what he was keeping from me, he somehow changed to a different topic that I didn't expected, "What's she like? Rose."

A smiled enveloped my face, "She's beautiful, Finn. Rose inherited your mother curly chestnut hair. It's a pretty long length for her hair grows faster than weeds. She has long dark eyelashes that surround the same in depth color of your eyes. Her lips pout ever so slightly unless she's sleeping, then her mouth stays open enough to let drool cover her pillow. Oh, Finn she has the cutest button nose."

Finn was fascinated and demanded, "Tell me more Willow."

I laughed a bit as I said, "She won't wear anything but dresses. Rose has more of the girly side in her. Where she got that, I haven't a clue. She's so sweet and such a good girl. I got her to go to the bathroom."

I started to frown and Finnick asked, "What's wrong?"

"I miss her." I sighed and added, "And ever since I was taken prisoner at the Capitol, I've been worried sick."

Finnick kissed the side of my head and said, "We'll get her back. We just have to wait for the right moment." He glanced down at me troubled and said, "I'm going to get to the point, the mission I'm going on…."

"Is suicidal," I said dreary. I know all too well everyone in his team would probably not make it back. I wished I could have joined, but I have orders other wise to stay here. After all I was still considered a prisoner.

"If I don't come back, will you make sure Annie is look after?" He looked at me unsure if I was up for the task.

"Whether you asked me or not, I'll always take care of her Finn. She was after all my friend first," I stuck my tongue out at him. I added on in a more serious note, "Like you told me, we're the only family we have left."

Finnick looked relieved and ran his hand throw his bronze hair. I said, "Did you tell Annie?"

He sighed, "Yes. Annie respects my wishes, but doesn't agree I should go."

I smiled at the way he phrased it and said, "She knows us Finn. We both sacrifice everything for the better good. It's in our blood."

Looking down at his left hand was a tiny scar of the letter W. I showed him my own scar of an F and said, "You're my blood brother for life."

Finnick gave a small smile before looking back at me inexpressive. He said, "So this is goodbye."

I gave him a tight hug and replied, "Until we meet again." I left that open. Either I would see him in this world or the next with all my other loved ones.

Snapping back, I just couldn't cry. Even though we had said our last goodbyes, I couldn't believe he was gone. What would be his purpose now that Annie was pregnant and him finding out a missing piece was waiting to be love by her father?

"I jinxed us," Annie wept. "The night of our wedding I was counting the knots and I untied them as I went. You're not supposed to untie them or else you reverse all the luck. Finn said it was nothing." Annie started to cry into my shoulders again and this time my eyes started to water. How could she blame herself. If I hadn't told Finnick the truth he be here in Annie's arms right now. In the end, it was my fault.


	29. Chapter 28

_Another thought occurred to Maya, "Wasn't Peeta training too? Did he…."_

"_Yes, he made it. Along with Katniss and Gale."_

"_What about Johanna?" Murray glanced over and asked quietly._

"_Ah, that's a different story. She never made it pass training due to her morphine addiction."_

"_So you're telling me that after their attempt to assonated this...ah, jerk, that President Snow escaped?" Murray said impatiently._

"_No, President Snow was captured," Grandma answered. _

_Murray nodded his head and said, "Good. I hope they hung him." _

"_Wait, Katniss is supposed to kill him. It was a part of the deal," Maya added. _

_Murray glanced over to his Gram and questioned, "She did kill him, right?"_

_Grandma shook her head, "No. She shot President Coin."_

"_Did she have a bad shot or something? How could she shot the wrong guy?" Murray replied annoyed and Maya said, "Did President Snow not get punished then?"_

_Their Grandmother crossed her legs again and explained, "He had died on the podium laughing."_

"_Well that's peculiar?" Maya responded._

_She laughed at her grandson's accusation, "As for Katniss aim, she could kill a squirrel by hitting it directly in the eye. So it's safe to say it was intentional done."_

"_Why? I mean I know President Coin is just as bad as President Snow, but what made her choose?" _

"_Okay let me explain the secret most people don't know about President Snow's death."_

The pocket watch clicked together as Gale checked the time. He directed his gaze over to me and said, "Ready?" I nodded my head determined. I was going to get my baby no matter what the cost, including the risk of my ankle bracelet going off. Gale had volunteered to get Rose his self, but I'll admit I'm fully stubborn to go and make sure it goes right this time. Beside, together Gale and I had created our own mission without Coins where about. Gale figured it might not be such a problem with Coin since she's preoccupied with Snow's trial. Actually it hopefully would run smoothly.

We caught a ride on district 13's military vehicle that was designated to be deployed out to the Capitol to round up last retaliations. I sat steady with the extra uniform Gale found for me and waited silently praying no one would talk to me. My ass was sore with spending almost the whole day in the crowded and bumpy ride of the military vehicle, but it would be worth it.

Finally, we made our destination and we're being marched out of the truck in a single line. Thankfully, Gale grabbed my hand to pull me back while the rest of the squad carried out around the corner of the building. Back tracking down the cobble roads, the city seemed like a ghost town. No neighbors I would have passed in my walk would be waving to me now. Instead they be huddle in a corner of the basement, scared for their lives.

"Look up," Gale announced and I stared straight ahead to see the city's circle that lead up to Snow's mansion. "Two guards are at their post by the doors."

"How are we going to get pass them, Gale?"

He smirked over my direction and said, "With authority bullshit."

"I hope for our asses, you are a profession at this art," I replied as we started to head up the concrete stairs.

"Just be quiet and let me talk," Gale whispered and stood taller as we meet with the guards.

"Sorry officer, but this is close. Orders from Presi-"

Gale glanced at his dog tags and his eyes light up with recognition, "General Hawthorne. And we have orders from President Coin to see Paylor." He glanced over to his partner, who shrugged his shoulder and Gale said firmly, "It's urgent officer McCoy."

Officer McCoy opened the doors hastily and shuddered, "Sorry, General Hawthorne. Sir."

We kept walking until the doors shut behind us and I said, "All this time I was kidding and you're actually a general?"

"I was until I got demoted. But he doesn't know that. So where do we go now?"

Gale asked while his guarded eyes wandered around the large foyer. I pointed to the right side of the stairwell, "This way."

Sneaking down the hall I reached for the door knob of her bedroom and peeked inside. No guards were in sight. "Rose?" I whispered, but no sound could be heard. I ran to the crib and it was empty. Gale walked around the room with a deep frown on his face. "She's not here."

"No, no, no." I waved an old ragged stuff animal I had made way back, "She would never leave without teddy. Rose would cry non-stop if she left the house without it."

Gale added, "You don't think they took…."

He stopped as he took in my bewilder expression. I said for certain, "No. But if so, there's only one person that would know where she is."

Gale was on my heels as I lead down the next hallway to the Snow's garden. If Snow was going to be anywhere, that would be his spot. Gale whispered while looking at the two guards, "They know me well. I don't think I can bullshit my way in this time."

I gritted my teeth and said, "Follow my lead." I started to walk toward the two soldiers and I checked around making sure no one else was there to stop me.

The two soldiers said, "I'm sorry, but this is authorize-Oww!"

I stabbed the two of them in the neck and they flopped slowly to the ground. Gale grab onto my arms and whispered panic, "What did you just do?"

"I drugged them. Now we only have a matter of time," I said making my way to the sickly smell of roses. Opening the glass frosted doors, I slid inside with Gale. My eyes scanned around until it landed on a mop of curly brown hair on the other side of a table full of roses. I flew over and slide to my knees as I embraced my daughter.

"Mommy!"

I replied back as I kissed her everywhere, "Rose, sweetie. Oh, I missed you so much." Gale stood beside me as I continued to say, "Mommy is here and she's never going to let you go again." I hoisted her on my hips and turned around for the exit.

"What? No goodbyes for me?"

I whipped my head around at his menacing voice and Gale stepped into front of me with his gun. There President Snow sat on a chair in his best suit ready for the press. He smiled over at me and said, "I'm happy you showed up, I would have been afraid what would have happen to Rose. Especially after Muffy and her husband evacuated and abandoned her with me."

I handed Rose over to Gale and told him, "I'll meet you outside in five."

Gale bent down to whisper, "I'm not leaving you here with this nut."

I placed my hand on his cheek and replied into his ear, "I'll be fine. Just knock to give me a heads up that the guards are waking."

Gale sighed annoyed at my request, but did as I said. Before closing the door he said, "Only Five." He glared over to Snow and then shut the door.

I slowly walked over to him and said, "Do you remember the first thing you told me when I enter your home."

He smirked up at me mentioning that moment and he responded, "Ah, yes. I told you welcome to the family." I wanted to smack him that day when he laughed at his own pun. He had kept my agreement to place my daughter to a capitol family. Unfortunately, he had surprised me by letting his own family adopted her, thus we seemed related in his sick mind.

I pulled out a vial that contain a black liquid and gently placed it into his hands. "You gave me the chance for an easy out, so I'm returning the favor. Good luck, Coriolanus." He only had five days left to live if the trial went speedy.

President Snow swished the vial in his thin fingers, "Best wishes Buttercup."

A knock caught my attention and I turned to leave.

"You killed my father and Kaito," I said as I dare not to look back in those cold hearted eyes.

"Yes."

Opening the door, Gale nodded for me to go first down the stairs. I say to him, "I find it interesting that you propped them up with their guns."

"Well, I wanted to make them look like they were still on guard," Gale said as we made our way to the front door. Pushing the doors aside, Gale saluted them and said, "Carry on."

After a few minutes we were on the outskirts of the Capitol and I ripped off my mask and helmet. Gale with his one unoccupied arm lifted a branch up and ushered us into the forest. He said, "I think we should rest here for the night until we can make other traveling arrangements."

Handing Rose over to me, Gale pointed for me to sit on the fallen tree while he set up camp. I bounced my leg up and down, slowly rocking her to sleep. Soon Gale waved me over and I placed Rose on the recently laid out sleeping bag. Giving her quick goodnight kiss on her head, I sat over by Gale on the log. He said checking his gun, "We have some food and water provisions to keep us going for four days. But later, I'll have to hunt and gather some stuff for us to eat and drink."

"It's going to take away to get back to district thirteen," I stated.

Gale swished his head back and forth, "I guess about five days at most." He glanced over at Rose, "Depending on the little one's mood."

I studied Gale who had his small smile lying across his face. He peeked over to me and said, "She really is a sweetie pie." Gale gave a laugh as he continued to say, "There's no doubt she isn't your daughter. She was talking to me all the while you were gone."

I bumped into his shoulder, "Just because I like to socialize unlike some certain people," I smiled over at him, "doesn't make me a chatterbox."

Gale rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say Sparks."

I shook my head at his commentary and asked, "Shouldn't we gather some wood for a fire?"

"No, we can't. It'll draw attention on us. And the last thing I need is for district 13 soldiers think were escapees."

I glanced down and tried to joke, "I think I'm already have that title."

Gale noticed the strain in my voice and asked, "Are you okay?"

I bit my lip and confessed, "Gale, I haven't slept without a light since the games." My eyes shifted over and he nodded his head in understanding. "I'll just have to not sleep for five days," I added jokingly.

"Oh is that all, Sparks," Gale said as he got up fixing the other sleeping bag by Rose. He sat down on it and waved me to come over. I rolled my eyes and moved myself over to Gale at a glacier pace. Gale grey eyes stared up at me and he patted the spot between him and Rose. I was hesitating until Gale said, "What? Do I smell or something?"

I kneeled down and sprawled out into the middle. I leaned over to him and sniffed him comically. "Peewww!" I giggle as he smirked at me. I turned over and cuddled close to Rose. "Really, you don't smell bad. You do smell like peaches and gunpowder." I chuckled as I added, "What a great combination."

Gale warm breath whispered in my ears, "I'm glad I don't offend. Now I want you to relax." He said this as he rubbed my back.

I whispered, "I'm telling you if I fall asleep, I'll be screaming and kicking in the middle of the night from the nightmares."

"No you won't. As long as you're with me your safe Sparks," Gale said in a soothing voice.

"Did I ever tell you the story about my father catching a bat in his snare?"

"Um, no Gale. You've never told me stories about yourself or your family. The only thing I know about you is that you hunt and are from District 12."

Gale kept rubbing my back in circular motion and replied, "Oh, come on you know more than that."

I said sarcastically, "Oh, yes I forgot you're a stubborn, quick witted, devilishly handsome master hunter."

"You think I'm handsome?" Gale responded and I could just imagine his smirk.

"Devilishly," I teased.

"Is that all? Well, we just have to change that. Let's see, my name is Gale Hawthorne. I'm nineteen years old."

I giggled at his humor and said, "You're only nineteen. I pegged you at least to be thirty-two."

Gale added, "Yea, I thought you were much younger than twenty-one. I assumed you were at least twelve."

I laughed quiet and said, "Gale?"

"Yea, Sparks." He answered back.

"Tell me more about you. What are your parent's like, how many siblings you have, did you ever mined for gold, were you smart in school or one of the bad boys that skip class?"

Gale gave a soft laugh, "Hold up there speedy. Let me try to answer one question at a time…."

From that point, Gale and I had talked the whole night until my eyes couldn't stay open. I would have sworn Gales lips kissed my head and whispered, "Good Night Willow." But I wasn't sure for I had slipped into unconscious. But if so, this would be the first time he called me by my first name and just the though made my heart flutter.


	30. Chapter 29

"_What happened next?" Maya asked sitting on the edge of her seat. _

_Grandma replied, "Well everybody had gone their separate ways. Katniss and Haymitch returned back what was left of District 12. Peeta stayed at the Capitol to get therapy until he was ready to face the world and Katniss again. Gale moved to District 2 to help with collateral damage. Willow did all sorts of things."_

"_Like what?" Murray asked._

"_Around where the Capitol circle was located, she had put time into creating a memorial in honor of people who died because of Snow and Coin's rein. With this display Willow was asked by John McClay, who took charge to help shape the county in the right direction, to get involved in a program called,(PTP). Peace throughout Panem. This program would help in any way to heal the damage of the war and bring together Capitol and District citizens. With this program it had turn the Capitol into an advance medical facility, uncovered all the lost archives of knowledge to the public and help set up a new system of government America, Great Britain and a few other countries used before our time."_

_ "Now, bed my little ones." Murray walked over to his Grandmother and she gave Murray a kiss on the forehead. "Night."_

_ Maya was next in line and kissed her Grandma on the cheek. She said, "Thank you for the story. Good night, Grandma."_

_ Their Grandmother ushered them out the door and said, "Good night Kids." She waved to her son-in-law, who was holding a lantern. "Hello, Todd. I knew you be coming to get them soon."_

_ Todd laughed, "Sandy was getting worried." The kids gathered around their father and Grandma said, "Tell her I say night."_

_ Todd nodded his head and answered back "Will do Rose. Night."_

_Their grandmother walked back inside her home and glanced out the back window of district four. Willow had mostly stay with Annie the rest of her life here. Gale, would also join into the picture, after all they were her parents…._

Stirring the pot of clam chowder, I glanced over to Annie chopping vegetables for dinner tonight. For the first time in a while, Annie had a small smile on her face and had started to hum tunes like she always did when cooking or sewing. I'm not saying she would ever be whole again, but the healing process was beginning. I smiled away at the fact that a man by the name of Taylor had been very sweet on her. There was promise for a new start in her life when she was ready to take that step.

But as I was saying, even though we had our lives put pretty well together, we both had relapses in pain. Annie whimpering in the night or something so ordinary would trigger an old horror memory of our past. The worst is when I still wait for Reid, Mags, or Finn to walk in at any moment, but then I remember that they're never going to enter through that front door.

My eyes shifted over to the pocket watch that lied on a green leather book. Gale gave me that watch before our last departure as a token to remember him. He said he had to go to District 2 to help with collateral damage. But I knew in his eyes he need time to go and to try amending or possibly relief the guilt he felt from the plan of avalanching District 2. Dr. Aurelius, offered him help to sort out his conflicted feelings, but Gale of course denied it. I could have rolled my eyes at his stubbornness, but I guess he wasn't as messed up as others. Maybe I should have sought out Dr. Aurelius?

"Willow, you're going to burn the soup." Annie said as she pulled a strand of her wavy brown hair back out of her face. "Why don't you just write him a letter?"

I turned off the burner and replied, "Why would I do that Annie? He's probably too busy with his life in District 2."

"Your green book of all his newspaper clippings should say it all. You obviously miss him."

I sighed knowing she was right. I missed him a lot. "Will you set the table? I'll round up the kids up from outside."

Annie shook her head and replied, "Sure."

Stepping outside, I scanned around to see Rose and Little Finn playing nicely together by the beach. I crossed my arms thinking how when I was their age Annie and I were that happy and carefree. And now this new generation was free from the curse of the Hunger Games. I smiled as I announced, "Kids, time to eat now."

Rose placed her hands on her hips and whined, "Mom, can't we have five more minutes? We're almost done making our castle."

I shook my head and was about to deny her request because the food would get cold, but someone had caught my attention. Leaning against the tree where the tire swing hung, stood a man I thought I never see again. Gale smirked when I had finally taken noticed at him. I said toward the kids, "Okay five minutes and that's it."

I started to walk forward to meet Gale and I took everything in as I examined him. I recognized from the recent article that he was wearing a new uniform from being Captain in the new defense system for our government of Panem. It was a green suit with certain pins and patches. I glanced even down seeing that his old worn out boots from District 13 had been swap for clean, new black dress shoes.

He placed his hat under his one arm when I approached and there it was that twinkle in his steel eyes. How could this man have such an effect on me by just looking at me? I shook my head and scold myself to stay cool.

"Mr. Hawthorne. It's been a while since I've seen you."

"Five years to be exact," Gale said as he played with the brim of his hat. "Been busy you know."

I nodded my head and Annie said, "Oh, she knows. She's been keeping every newspaper clipping with your name in it."

I turned my head to see her smiling with glee. "Annie," I hissed.

It didn't faze her as she added, "Nice to see you Gale."

Gale nodded his head and answered back, "You too Annie." Annie turned away to get the kids for dinner. "So you've been keeping track of me?" Gale teased.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I've read your articles when they are in the paper, Captain."

Gale foot moved forward while a small smile graced his face. He admitted, "I've noticed you've been busy too." He glanced over to see Rose, now six years old, and Finn, who just turned three. "Whoa, they've grown so much."

I pushed a strand of my red hair back behind my ear and replied, "You've missed a lot."

Gale eyes flickered back to me and his hand itch to grasp mine, but in the last second he retracted his arm back to his side. He asked softly, "Am I too late?"

My body move forward closing the gap between us and my hand intertwined in his. Being inches from his face I whispered, "No Gale. You've just made it on time."

The raw emotion began to warp those steel eyes that had been so secretive and defensive when I had first met him. Tentatively his eyes closed when his warm lips pressed against mine. My missing piece had finally filled the void in my heart. I continued to say, "Come join us for dinner."

Walking hand and hand into the house, I thought to how I had two great men in my life that loved me.

Finnick. He had lit my soul on fire. I had always discovered a new way to have crazy fun with his constant spontaneity. Patience was his admired quality through the years I stood by him. And he had sworn to make me safe and Finn always kept promise he tended to keep.

Gale. This man equally succeeds at capturing my heart. He is difficult, impatient, up tight and drives me to almost the point of insanity, yet Gale reveals a softer side only around me. And just a gentle whisper of my name from Gale sends chills down my spine.

In my revelation, I have deduced that even though they are the greatest men to enter my life, there was a difference between Finn and Gale. With Finn, his philosophy to _wait and see,_ played a part of my life. And in that time, it had worked for the best. But now I'm done waiting. I am ready to move on with my life and go forward. With Gale I can do that.

...

The End


End file.
